


Tales of the Crook and the Assassin: Volume 1

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Captain Canary, Earth 2 - Freeform, Fluff, I am always down for prompts, I suck at titles, It all depends on what I'm in the mood for, Lots of Destiny fix-its, Tangled AU, also some atomic hawk, because they're cute, but this ship is new enough that i can upload all the stuff i've written for them, cat!Sara, home of the cat fics that people love so freaking much, occasional cc babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 50,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts for Captain Canary ranging in length. Will be updated over time as I get prompts for them and write them out.</p>
<p>Will include "Destiny" fix-its</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Wanna dance Sara?" "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary. "Wanna dance, Sara?" "I thought you'd never ask" Please and thank you :)

“And why would that be?” Leonard asked as they moved out onto the dance floor.

Sara smiled as she took his hand. “You didn’t seem like the dancing type when we went to that bar in St. Roch. Was it because you were more inclined to watch, or because you didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of Mick?”

“I don’t dance with people I don’t know,” Leonard answered smoothly as they maneuvered around other couples. “I do when it’s someone I know and trust.”

“Glad to know that you do trust me then.”


	2. "You've never seen me in my glasses?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary "You've never seen me in my glasses?"

Sara shook her head. “Nope. I didn’t even know you wore them.”

“They tended to be bothersome during heists, so I stuck to contacts,” the criminal replied as he adjusted the frames slightly.

“So why are you wearing them now?” Sara questioned, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms.

“Our ever fearless leader wants us undercover again, so I thought I’d pull these out. Speaking of which, he wants to see you.”

Sara uncrossed her arms and started to head toward Rip’s office, but backtracked a few steps. “You look nice in them.”


	3. "We should tell people we are dating"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary "We should tell people we are dating"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Sara and Leonard didn't have the ability to terrify people, I'm certain that people would be paying more attention to them on the WaveRider. Although who's to say that there isn't betting going on in secret......

“I’m starting to get tired of running around in secret like we’re back in high school or something,” Sara added when Leonard turned to her.

“It would be nice to not have to do that,” Leonard mused. “When do you want to tell the team?”

“Depends on which of our teammates we want to win the bet they’ve placed on us,” Sara reminded him with a grin. “Kendra’s is the closest being this week, Jax says two weeks from now, Stein’s bet is three months, and Ray has his money on four months. The question for it is who do we like best?””

“Do you think we can wait two more weeks before letting Jax see us?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have a soft spot for Jax. Everyone on the team does, I'm pretty certain of that.


	4. "I can't believe you're getting married, and you didn't tell me" (Can it be Sara getting married)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Brotp Sara and Felicity "I can't believe you're getting married, and you didn't tell me" (Can it be Sara getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one could stop me when I got the prompt. No one.

“Well, we don’t want to make a big fuss about it,” Sara shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. “We just want a small wedding, no frills. And probably only Laurel coming from my family.”

“So who’s the lucky guy? Or girl?” Felicity asked, grinning. “Anyone we know? Tell me all of it. I might need low-key ideas for later if I want to escape what my mother is planning.”

Sara shrugged. “So, you might know the person, although the Flash knows him better. Does the name Leonard Snart ring any bells?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we have a return of the Sara and Felciity brotp please? They were great together.


	5. "I should've stopped you like you stopped me from killing Stein. I'm sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary: "I should've stopped you like you stopped me from killing Stein. I'm sorry" :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew what to do immediately when I got this prompt since it came in after Marooned.
> 
> BTW, I totally called Mick being Chronos. I thought that a few days after Marooned. I do hope they can help him though.

Leonard turned toward her slowly before looking away. “I did what I had to.”

“But you didn’t,” Sara said softly. “I should have done something, not turned my back on him.”

“Nothing you can do now. What’s done is done. I can’t go back and change it.”

Sara sat down beside him, not saying anything. She wasn’t pressed up close like she had when they had been freezing to death, but she was still close beside him that her presence felt reassuring.

“I’ve known him since I was fourteen,” Leonard whispered aloud. “He was like a brother to me. And I left him there.”

“You make it sound like you didn’t kill him.”

Leonard didn’t respond, setting his jaw firmly. He couldn’t let anyone know. Never show weakness. He’d learned that lesson early on in life.

“You didn’t, did you?” Sara continued. “He’s still alive out there, wherever we left him.”

He gave the slightest nod of his head. “I shot him in the legs. He probably has a fifty-fifty chance of survival.”

“So he’s still out there.”

“Potentially,” he answered, looking over at her. “Sara, I have to ask you to not tell the others.”

The assassin nodded. “Your secret is safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some start to get longer after this. I was working to expand past seven sentences.


	6. "You're a geek, I'm a nerd. I wanted to ask you out to prom but I guess I-" Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary "You're a geek, I'm a nerd. I wanted to ask you out to prom but I guess I-" Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was AU day for the hiatus fest when I typed this out. I couldn't resist having some fun as a result

Someone down the hall (possibly Palmer if he had to take a guess) whooped loudly. Leonard chose to ignore it and focused on Sara instead. Sure, he’d thought about kissing her before, but it was much better in reality than his imagination.

“So you wanted to ask me to prom?” Sara said once they broke away.

“That was the plan, yes. I wasn’t really planning to take Mick. But would you go with me?”

“Oh course, nerd,” Sara laughed, shutting her locker. “Honestly, I was planning to ask you by lunch today, but I guess you beat me to it.”

“I suppose I did.”

“Well, if you want to talk about it more later, we can met up at lunch.”

“See you then, geek.”

“Until then, nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got another prompt, so there's a sequel.


	7. Captain Canary AU prom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: (its phoebe-music) Captain Canary AU prom. No one thought about it yet. Bonus if you can guess who I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was this that actually helped inspire the last chapter. I've never really done a Prom AU, so this was new.
> 
> Oh, and some Atomic Hawk in this, because they are ridiculously lovely!

“You know, I never thought I would end up at prom,” Sara murmured out loud.

“You’re not the only one,” Leonard replied as they entered the ballroom where everyone was dancing. “Heads up. Han and Leia are coming our way at nine o’clock.”

Sara whirled in the direction he mentioned to see Kendra Saunders and Ray Palmer heading their way.

“Sara!” Kendra shrieked happily, tackling her in a hug. “And Leonard! I’m so glad you both made it.”

“She didn’t believe me when I said you two had agreed to go together,” Ray said. “Or that you’d finally kissed.”

Sara opened her mouth to question that just as a new song came over the speakers. It was one of her favorites, one that would make her stop working and just dance to.

“You like this song?”

Sara realized that she had been humming out loud. “Yeah. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Mine too.”

“Wanna dance to it, nerd?”

“Lead the way, geek.”

Sara lead him onto the dance floor. Little did she know that the song wasn’t just Leonard’s favorite, but the one that he’d been listening to when he first met her in the detention room two years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!


	8. Captain Canary + I think we should rehearse scene 4 a little more. Oh, is that the one where our characters kiss? I didn’t realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary + I think we should rehearse scene 4 a little more. Oh, is that the one where our characters kiss? I didn’t realize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love AUs for this pair. They work really well.
> 
> Established Captain Canary in a TV Show Actors AU

“It’s a very important scene,” Sara laughed, brushing one of her curls behind her ear. “Although finding out that Stein wrote in a kiss surprised me. I thought he was going to spark romance between Bridget and Mark, not Micheal and Laura.”

“I’m not complaining,” Leonard shrugged, smiling at Sara. “It’s so hard for us to get a moment on set with so many people around.”

“Someone’s going to find out eventually, unless we decide to go public first.”

“Sara, we’re careful,” Leonard reminded her. “Now, let’s rehearse scene 4.”

“Sounds good,” Sara nodded and took a deep breath, getting into character. “Micheal! Where are you going?”

They went through the dialogue smoothly and easily, as though they were Micheal Lewis and Laura Alistair instead of Leonard Snart and Sara Lance. When they reached the part where Laura pulled Micheal in for the kiss, they became both. But once they started the kiss, they didn’t stop.

* * *

“Honestly, the fans seem to be split right now,” Ray reported as he scrolled through one of the many fan sites. “Some people are pro- Bridget/Mark, others are calling for more Micheal and Laura. An “unexpected match”, they’re calling it.”

“Sara and Leonard are doing really well with it, and they’ve gotten a lot closer on set,” Kendra added. “In fact, I think our esteemed writer Martin Stein ships both Micheal and Laura as well as Sara and Leonard.”

“I have absolutely no idea to what you are referring to, Miss Saunders,” Stein himself remarked as he and another writer, Jax, walked past them.

Once the two writers were out of earshot, Jax turned to Stein. “I know you wrote that kiss just for them, Gray.”

“It’s all up to interpretation, Jackson,” Stein replied with a small grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stein totally ships it*


	9. Prisoner x Guard AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary - Prisoner x Guard AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't always go with the norm. I love plot twists and surprises. Hence, why the prompt is the way it is.
> 
> (Also, totally got inspiration after I visited Alcatraz on my Spring Break)

“Hey, Captain Cold.”

Leonard didn’t even have to turn to know who had spoken. Only one inmate in the prison had that nickname for him.

“Lance,” he sighed before turning around to see the prisoner in question approaching him. “What do you want?”

“Why do you always assume that I want something?” the blonde asked, smiling at him. “I only came by to tell you the good news.”

“And that is?”

“I’m getting out next week,” Sara told him. “Which means I’ll be out in the real world.”

He already knew this. Warden Hunter had told him two days ago.

“Congratulations,” Leonard told her. “You’ll be missed.”

“Aw, that’s sweet of you,” she laughed. “Are you sure you won’t miss looking at my ass when I’m out during rec time?”

Leonard sighed. “Get to the point, Lance.”

“Well, since I won’t be up in this joint anymore, I’d like to know if you’d consider going out for a drink. Just for old times’ sake.”

Leonard raised his eyebrow. He wouldn’t admit to anyone that he had developed an attraction to Sara in the past year she had been incarcerated for. She tended to talk to him a lot, and he had stopped her from almost severely injuring another inmate once that had brought her to talk with him more and more.

“I’ll have to check and see if I can get away with it. But keep out of trouble, and I might take you up one that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *They totally got a drink together at one point*


	10. Captain Canary - 'Are you crazy? You can't be here!' 'Fine, I'm crazy. You were here first. What's your excuse?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taleasoldastime-andspace asked: For the ship prompts: Captain Canary - 'Are you crazy? You can't be here!' 'Fine, I'm crazy. You were here first. What's your excuse?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a while to think about. And being the weirdo I am, I took a different approach than expected.

Sara looked toward the Queen mansion behind her. “My sister told me that Oliver and his fiance split. I wanted to see how he’s doing now.”

“In 2022?”

“It’s six years in our future,” Sara shrugged. “Enough time for them to move on or get back together. I’m hoping for the former. She was good for him.”

“So let me come with you,” Leonard suggested as Sara raised her eyebrow at him. “I’m curious to see what Oliver Queen is like in 2022 after the state we saw him in twenty four years from now.”

“Okay, but we’ve got to keep out of sight.”

“Sara, I’ve been in enough places I shouldn’t have. I know what to do.”

They crept toward the backyard of the mansion where laughter was coming from. Slipping behind the bushes at the corner of the house, the assassin and the crook peered over the tops of them into the backyard. Both weren’t prepared for everything of what they saw.

A large jungle gym had been constructed in the backyard that was overrun by four children. The eldest, a girl with dark skin who looked like an older Sara Diggle, was on the swings and had a look on her face like she was going to launch off them at any second. A toddler who looked like her brother was in a smaller swing that was pushed by 2022 John Diggle while 2022 Lyla lectured Sara not to jump off the swing again.

Loud shrieks of happiness drew their attention up to the slide. A boy with shaggy dark blond hair was heading down the slide, giggling happily. Right behind him was a girl about four years old with dark brown hair. Neither could explain it, but it was that girl that called their attention the most. She seemed strangely familiar to both of them, despite her living in 2022.

“Wait up, Evan!” she called on her way down the slide as the blond boy started to run toward the monkey bars.

“Evan, come over here a minute!” a voice that sounded like Oliver’s called.

The blond boy, Evan, turned around and ran toward the house. There was another voice that called something indistinguishable out, and the brunette on the slide hopped off and ran after Evan.

Sara scooted a little further to get a better look around the corner, specifically to see if she could spot the parents of the children on the slide. The boy was surely Oliver’s, she could tell that right off the bat. Sure enough, he was around the corner, sitting in a chair beside Felicity (who appeared to be pregnant). While Sara was pleased to see that they had indeed reconciled and were together again, the other couple with them made her stiffen.

It was her and Leonard.

She snuck a glance over at him, noticing he looked just as stunned as her. Turning back, she watched as the little girl climbed onto future Leonard’s lap and hugged him. Now that she was with them, there was no mistaking that she and Leonard were her parents.

“Tell me you’re seeing something different,” she murmured aloud.

“I wish I could,” he replied, shifting the position of his feet.

As he did so, a twig snapped underneath him. The 2022 versions of themselves and their friends looked in the direction of the noise as Sara and Leonard flattened themselves onto the ground. After a moment, they all resumed talking and the children went back to playing.

“Let’s get out of here,” Sara muttered, casting a glance at Leonard. The crook seemed like he was in shock.

“Leonard!” she hissed, shoving him a little.

He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and nodded, following after her as they left the property.

* * *

The 2022 versions of Sara and Leonard knew that their past selves would be showing up that day. When the twig snapped, Sara caught a small glance of her head dropping out of sight. Leonard looked at her and winked, letting her know that he remembered. When they had first walked away from the incident, both had sworn off that it would ever exist. Neither of them had believed they would be capable of being a parent.

Monica had proved them wrong. She was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Sara and Leonard loved their daughter to the end of time and back, although they were vowing to keep her out a life of being a vigilante or criminal.

“And now our past selves are going to freak out about Monica,” Leonard chuckled as they watched her run after Evan to go play on the jungle gym.

“They would have freaked out more if they had seen Felicity wasn’t the only pregnant one,” Sara laughed, resting her hand on her small baby bump. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *raises eyebrows and grins*


	11. captain canary where one of them disappear in front of the other bc savage killed the her/his youngerself and the team need to fix this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: prompt: captain canary where one of them disappear in front of the other bc savage killed the her/his youngerself and the team need to fix this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed angsty and I loved it. And it seems like they're going to help their past selves later on, so that will be exciting!

“Oh, come on, don’t you thin-”

Sara stopped suddenly, as though she had been paused in mid-motion.

“Sara?” Kendra asked, stepping forward.

“Gideon, what’s happening to her?” Leonard asked, looking concerned.

“History appears to have been altered now,” the AI replied. “Miss Lance has now died in 1999 in a hit and run.”

“But if that’s happened, that means that she won’t exist in her current state,” Stein muttered aloud, his eyes widening in realization.

Sara’s form suddenly started to fade.

“No!” Leonard lunged forward to try and grab her, as though he could somehow find a way to hold her in reality. He’d lost Mick, he couldn’t lose Sara too.

He ended up falling onto the ground, catching himself with his hands before he fell onto his face. When he turned around, his heart sank to see Rip, Stein, Jax, Kendra, and Ray all staring at him. Sara was nowhere to be found.

“She’s gone,” Ray murmured, looking around the ship. “Erased from our time, just like that.”

“No,” Leonard growled. He wasn’t going to lose her, not after everything they had been through. “We’re going to fix this.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Jax asked.

Leonard turned toward Rip. “Take us to 1999, Starling City.”

“You don’t give the orders aboard this ship, Mr. Snart.”

Within seconds, Leonard had two fistfuls of Rip’s coat and had him pinned against a wall. “We need her back. You brought us all on this journey to stop Savage to save your family. Sara is important to this team, and she is important to me. So take us back to 1999, _Captain_ Hunter.”

Rip looked around, and Leonard could practically feel the presence of the others behind him. The Time Master sighed and nodded, prompting Leonard to release him from the wall.

“Strap in,” Rip muttered, getting into his chair. “Gideon, plot us a course for Sara Lance’s death in 1999.”

* * *

Leonard watched from the car he was parked in as a younger Sara Lance walked along the sidewalk. According to Gideon, she would be hit heading across the crosswalk at this intersection on her way home from school. He could see another car waiting behind, and recognized Vandal Savage behind the wheel.

Sara looked both ways and stepped onto the street. Savage’s car started to accelerate behind him. Shifting his car into drive, Leonard yanked the wheel hard toward the road.

He was thrown against the dash, held back only by his seatbelt, as his car collided with Savage’s. When he lifted his head, splinters of glass fell down onto the seat. Leonard felt something wet on the side of his head, and wiped it away, his hand coming away red.

The door on his side opened. Jax and Ray were there, the former unbuckling him while the latter helped him out of the car. Leonard was starting to feel a bit dazed. Looking over at the other car, he could see Savage was unconscious, his head against the airbag. Across the street, young Sara was running toward her house at the end of the street, probably going to get help.

“Let’s get you back to the ship,” Jax said, catching Leonard suddenly (had he been falling?). “You look pretty banged up.”

Jax and Ray helped him back up onto the ship. As soon as they were aboard, he asked Gideon about Sara.

“The timeline has been restored, and Miss Lance is currently by the med bay.”

Leonard smiled as they rounded the corner and saw Sara standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wouldn't happen, but I would have no issue if it did.


	12. Captain Canary - AU first meeting at a party in college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peanitbear asked: Captain Canary - AU first meeting at a party in college just when Sarah dumped a guy for being an ass and Leonard witnessing the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reminds me I need to get out more with people.
> 
> Some language in the chapter, but it's not too bad.

“Oh, piss off and go hook up with another slut! We’re done!”

Leonard wasn’t one for drama, but the loud ringing voice made him look toward the source. A blonde girl striding away from a frat boy, who was shrugging and now laughing with his friends. Leonard frowned at them.

The girl was suddenly next to him at the makeshift bar. “Two shots please.”

The guy who was serving drinks handed them to her. She downed them immediately, not flinching as they went down. Leonard had to admit, he was impressed.

She seemed to notice he was looking at her, and turned to him. Around her neck was a pendant with a large metallic bird painted white. “If you’re looking to hit on me, I’m not interested right now.”

“Wasn’t really planning on it,” Leonard replied coolly. “I saw what happened back there with your boyfriend.”

“ _Ex_ -boyfriend,” she corrected. “And I should have dumped his ass earlier.”

She stuck out her hand. “I’m Sara, by the way.”

“Leonard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!


	13. A lot of crying. But they still togeda pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phoebe-music asked: Captain Canary A lot of crying. But they still togeda pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to kill someone. But they probably went back and fixed it.

She had never seen him cry. Maybe he had when he had iced Mick, but she hadn’t seen him for a day after it had happened. But now she was watching Leonard cry as he held his dying sister in his arms after she’s been wounded fighting a metahuman in 2029.

“We’ll fix this, Lisa,” he was telling her as Sara stood behind him, unsure of what to do. She wondered if Laurel had held her like that the first time she had died. “You’re going to be okay.”

Lisa Snart turned to look at her. “Is that Sara?”

“You know me?” Sara asked, coming forward and kneeling beside Leonard. Rip had told them that they made it back in this timeline. Maybe when they got back to their proper time, they all still kept in touch. 

“Of course I know you,” Lisa laughed weakly before wincing. “You’ve been the sister I never had. And you and Lenny got married too.”

Leonard’s eyebrows shot up, and Sara could guess she looked equally surprised. Lisa looked between them and sighed raggedly. “You aren’t there yet, are you?”

Sara shook her head.

“Well, I hope I’m not messing up the timeline,” Lisa murmured, reaching forward to clasp Sara’s hand. “Because you two are great together. And you’re one of the greatest people I know.”

Sara felt herself starting to cry now. “I hope I get to met you again one day.”

“You will,” Leonard choked out. “I might regret it, but I’ll make sure you two meet.”

Lisa cracked a smile before her eyes fluttered shut. Her hand went limp in Sara’s. She was gone.

Beside her, Leonard’s head bent down. Sara could see tears falling down his face, and knew there were ones on hers too. She leaned her head on Leonard’s shoulder and let herself cry for someone she wouldn’t know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at it now, this was probably Mick's fault. I do hope they help him get redeemed.
> 
> Also, now I need Sara and Lisa to meet.


	14. “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stefaniegk asked: “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” Sara and Len Please and thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this prompt, which I have also gotten before for another ship, and spent a good deal of time giggling about it. Because really I see both of them saying this to each other.
> 
> Due to this, I brought in a third party.

“Relax, he’s not dead,” Leonard said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Canary here just knocked him out.”

“And yet you leave him in the kitchen when we have a perfectly functional med bay?” Rip grumbled, crossing his arms as he looked at the two.

“We’ve got two more in there,” Sara shrugged, propping her feet up on the table. “They might have a touch of frostbite and a few broken bones, and Ray, being Ray, didn’t want them to die. There wasn’t anymore room, so Leonard suggested the kitchen.”

“And so you left him here.”

“Now you’re catching on.”

Rip closed his eyes and sighed. “We’re going to have to interrogate them when they wake up about Savage’s whereabouts, and I would prefer not to do it in a place where we eat.”

“It’s better than a bathroom,” Sara muttered, drawing a raising eyebrow from Leonard. “You probably don’t want to know.”

“Can we just move him?”

“Fine, if you’re going to make a big stink about it,” Leonard sighed. “Sara, lend me a hand?”

Together, he and Sara picked up the thug and moved him out of the kitchen and to where Rip hoped was a much more appropriate environment to conduct an interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip is 114% done with the Legends all the time. Our poor Time Dad.


	15. After a rough break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phoebe-music asked: After a rough break up (captain canary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to think about this one for a while, because it was a promtp I wasn't expecting. But I always love the unexpected, so when I remembered seeing young Sara in that sizzle reel, I took that idea and ran with it.

Sara had warned him before the mission that her past self was a lot different than the woman she was now. Leonard had expected this, but this Sara he was guarding now was proof of how far she had come.

“What’s that?” he asked after she came out of the bathroom of the motel room that they’d gotten on the outskirts of town.

The young Sara, now in a tank top and sweats, had taken off her makeup in the bathroom in preparation for bed. On her jaw and cheek was a halfway healed bruise. Leonard felt anger fill him as he stared at it, remembering how Lisa had sported such bruises when he wasn’t there to stop them.

Sara touched her cheek and avoided his eyes. “A break-up that went south.”

“You ended it, but he didn’t want it to end?”

“Something like that,” she muttered, sitting down on the bed. “My dad would flip if he saw it, so I’ve been covering it up.”

He leaned forward in the chair. “And you’re going to just let him go?”

She shrugged. “Look, I’m not the first girl the guy’s done this too. I can’t stop him from beating up whoever he pleases.”

“Maybe you should,” Leonard suggested, leaning forward. “A friend of mine once told me something. She said no woman should ever have to suffer at the hands of men.”

Sara Lance blinked back at him. “That’s nice. Although she sounds like the type who has no problem fighting back. Me, not so much.”

“Not with an attitude like that,” he replied. “Trust me, Sara. You can. Maybe you don’t know it yet, but you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only person who wants to see Leonard interact with past Sara, right?


	16. Captain Canary: they have a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary: they have a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we deserve this after last night’s adorableness. Probably set a little ways down the line after they defeat Savage. Just a lot of fluff.

“She looks like you did when you were a baby,” Kendra told Leonard as she cradled Monica in her arms.

The former criminal shrugged, unable to hide his proud smile. “What can I say? I have good genes. Although she looks more like Sara if you ask me.”

“Flatterer,” Sara laughed. “She’s got those adorable cheeks I saw in 1972.”

“She’s so beautiful,” Kendra cooed as the baby blinked her eyes open. “Why hello, little princess.”

Monica smiled before letting out an adorable sneeze. All the hearts of the Legends in the room were melted, especially the ones of her parents. Neither had ever expected to be parents, but Monica had proved them wrong in the best way possible.

“I still can’t believe you two have a baby now,” Jax muttered. “No offense, but you two were the last people I expected to have a kid together. Or get together in general.”

“I did,” Ray piped up from the couch as Kendra passed Baby Monica back to her mother. “Stein and I actually had a bet going on it.”

“Which was a secret up until now,” the older man muttered, shooting Ray a glare. “But truly, young Monica here is proof that anything can happen in this beautiful, unpredictable world we live in.”

Sara shook her head, grinning. Jax was right, she’d admit that. She and Leonard has never expected to have a child together, but here they were, surrounded by their friends.

“Mr. Rory, would you like to do the honors of showing the new parents the gift?” Rip asked, passing a gift bag to him.

A round of smiles was exchanged between everyone save for Sara and Leonard, who were confused. Mick sighed and took the pink gift bag, holding it out them. “We got a gift for the munchkin.”

“It’s not a weapon, is it?” Sara asked, half joking while passing Monica to Leonard.

“This group does have some sense, believe or not,” Stein sighed. “We managed to think of this though, and Gideon created it for us.”

Sara smirked as she withdrew a small tissue paper-wrapped parcel and unfolded it. It was a pale blue onesie. Holding it up, she laughed and showed it to Leonard. The front of it proudly displayed _Baby Legend_. He shook his head, but he was still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's fluffy, right?
> 
> As always, any prompts can be sent to my ask box on Tumblr!


	17. “Don’t shoot, I’m from the future”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zeenzz submitted: “Don’t shoot, I’m from the future” (Sara has an encounter with Leonard )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one stumped me for a little while. I was really trying to think of a good scenario. Eventually, I figured something out.

Leonard refused to lower the cold gun, keeping it trained on the blonde in white. “And you think I’ll just drop my gun because of that?”

“You met Mick when you were fourteen on your first day in Juvie,” the woman said evenly. “There were some kids beating you up, one had a shiv. Mick stepped in and saved you.”

Even though he would never admit it, Leonard felt himself freeze for a moment. He had never divulged that information with anyone else except Lisa. And he had left out the detail of the shiv in the story he told to her. Somehow, somewhere in the future, he would know this woman and tell her about his oldest friend.

They must be quite close in the future if he was willing to tell her that.

He decided to lower his gun, although he kept his finger on the trigger. “Who are you?”

“We haven’t met yet,” the woman smiled as though hiding a secret. “But if Rip, and you, are right, we will soon. And that’s when everything changes.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. He had no idea who this “Rip” was, but somehow he was starting to feel like he could trust this woman.

“So what, are you here to warn me or something?”

“A tip,” the blonde said. “Go find Mick. Get back into the business you two were in before- never mind. Anyways, the Central City Bullion Exchange would be a great target for two men of your specific skills set.”

“And you’re telling me this why?”

“Call it a guarantee for the best job ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Hope you liked that!
> 
> And as always, if you ever have a prompt, drop it into my ask box on Tumblr. agentmarymargaretskitz. If you see a lot of Whouffaldi/Captain Canary, you've found it.


	18. Leonard watched Sara Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IceBlueRose commented: You're definitely not the only one! I keep coming up with different scenarios. (Is it bad that I sort of wish we could get Leonard being one of the people in the background in the alley when Sara falls off the roof and Laurel finds her? I keep picturing that moment when Laurel lifts her upper body and that image of how the light emphasized the blood in Sara's hair and then I try to imagine his thoughts and oh the angst! Even if he knows she obviously comes back.) I love all of these but I had to stop to answer that question! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a painful one to write. Sara's death is just awful. Having Leonard see it, well, that's a whole new brand of pain for Captain Canary shippers.

Leave it to Rip to say everything was going to be fine before it all went to hell. Now he was stranded in an alleyway somewhere at some time, with no way to get back to the rest of the team. At least it looked like he was in the time he’d left.

Walking down the streets, Leonard recognized some of the landmarks as being from Star City, although he soon found evidence that it was still Starling City. So he was clearly here before the name change. It never made sense to him why they did that. People thought Palmer died, big whoop. None of the mayors who died in the city had the city changed to be named after them. Although with the rate that Starling/Star City went through mayors, he could understand why they didn’t do this.

He didn’t know why he looked up, but for some reason he did. Leonard had been about to cut across toward a more well-lighted street. As his head tilted upward, he saw a woman, blonde haired in black leather on the roof, facing away from him. One of Starling’s famous masked vigilantes.

Suddenly, the woman on the roof staggered back. Leonard heard some strange sound, like a bow being drawn, before she staggered back twice more. She was against the edge now, and Leonard felt himself take a step into the alleyway. He watched, horrified, as she fell to the alleyway, slamming against the top of a dumpster before landing in front of another woman who Leonard hadn’t noticed walking through the alleyway. Three arrows were lodged in her stomach, and a bloody halo expanded around her head.

The woman was facing toward him. Leonard stepped backwards as he recognized the face of Sara Lance, her lifeless stare penetrating him. She’d told him that she’d been dead for a year, but the details had never been given.

“No!” the woman in front of Sara screamed, dropping her purse. “No! Sara!”

She bent beside Sara, her face coming into the light. It looked like the picture he’d seen of Sara’s sister Laurel. She cradled Sara’s upper body in her arms, screaming as she dissolved into tears.

Leonard wanted to run forward to help her, but he felt frozen in place. Seeing Sara like this felt wrong. He knew she would come back within a year, but the arrows in her chest and the blood in her hair made him feel sick. She shouldn’t be like this.

His hand rested against the brick wall of a building as he took a deep breath. Sara was still alive. He reminded himself of that as he shut his eyes for a moment. When he did, Sara’s body was being carried away by her sister, a mask and blood-matted blonde wig left in her wake.

Leonard couldn’t stand to be there any longer. He turned to run, only to find himself bumping into someone. It was Sara, the one he knew now. Living, breathing, beautiful, badass Sara Lance.

“About time I found you,” she chuckled. “I thought I was going to have to give up and leave you in 2014.”

He looked back at the alleyway, then to her. “You...”

“What?” Sara peered behind him, her face falling. “Oh. How much did you see?”

“Everything,” he uttered numbly, still feeling sick to his stomach. “I watched you die, Sara.”

“I came back,” she reminded him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her shoulder. “See? Flesh and blood. I’m alive right now, Leonard. And we need to hurry and get the others.”

She reached up to take his hand off her shoulder, but kept holding onto it for two more blocks until they reached the Waverider.

He didn’t even argue. He just needed to know that she was still with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....what do you all think?
> 
> As usual, feel free to leave a review/drop off a prompt at my tumblr!


	19. Sara keeps calling Len babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: cc prompt sara keeps calling len babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* So I heard that we might have a kiss in the next episode and I’m ready to celebrate. Toss in those prompts to the ask box at my tumblr, folks!

Jax entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes to clear them of sleep. Sara was seated at the table, her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She muttered something that sounded like ‘good morning’ as she brought her mug of tea to her lips. Snart was over at the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He didn’t say anything to Jax, which was fine by him.

He opened the door to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. Closing the fridge, he grabbed a glass and poured the juice in. He was mid-sip when he heard it.

“Hey, babe, can you toss me an orange?” Sara asked.

Jax choked suddenly and lost his grip in the glass. It fell from his hands and shattered on the floor as he coughed. Sara and Snart were looking at him blankly, as though they had no idea what was the matter with him.

“You okay, kid?” Snart drawled as Sara started to unpeel the orange.

Jax drew in a breath and nodded. “Just…went down the wrong way.”

Sara and Snart. He certainly didn’t have seen that one coming. 

* * *

Martin was by Rip’s office, checking out one of the latest anomalies they were investigating. Sara and Snart were working at the center holotable, trying to figure out the best way to get into the building and out without being detected.

“The west exit is our best way out,” he overheard Snart tell Sara. “You need to meet me there within two minutes of nabbing the plans.”

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll be there.”

Martin looked up abruptly at the two. They were deeper into their conversation now, and paid him no notice. But he knew that he hadn’t misheard them at all. He had thought that Raymond was being foolish thinking that there was something going on between the crook and the assassin, although it appeared that he might not have been that far off. Which was bad for Martin, as it meant that Ray would soon be forty dollars richer.

* * *

“Wait up, babe. I’m coming with you.”

Ray almost flew into a wall, but stopped at the last minute. A broad grin broke out across his face as he looked back at Sara and Snart heading towards the control room. Sara had actually just called Snart ‘babe’, and in the middle of a mission no less.

He had thought that he was going to lose the bet to Stein over whether or not those two would hook up. Now, there was verbal proof something was happening between them. He was going to Stein straight away as soon as the mission was over.

* * *

“So, you and Snart?”

Sara turned around to see Kendra smiling at her as she walked over toward her. Ray must have heard her on the mission and told Kendra afterwards.

“Yeah?”

“Apparently, he’s ‘babe’ now?” Kendra’s grin grew wider. “When did this happen?”

“Not too long ago,” Sara replied, faking a yawn. “I’m gonna turn in. Night, Kendra.”

“Good night, Sara,” the demigoddess said as Sara disappeared into her room and shut the door behind her.

“Unbelievable,” Sara shook her head and looked over at Leonard, who was lounged on her bed. “They fell for it.”

“What did I tell you?” the criminal grinned as the assassin sat down on the bed beside him. “People only take notice when a couple calls each other cutesy names or partakes in public displays of affection.”

“The latter which everyone has seen way too often,” Sara shuddered, remembering the one time she had walked in on Ray and Kendra practically eating each other’s faces off. “So you down for cards, babe?”

Leonard grinned. “Always, _sweetie_.”

“How does strip poker sound tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously see these two being such little shits when/if they finally get together.
> 
> Leave a review to tell me what you think or if you have an idea!


	20. “Why did you hit on our daughter?” “Yeah, well, at least I didn’t try to kill her.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @burgundybananalotion : Why did you hit on our daughter?” “Yeah, well, at least I didn’t try to kill her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So during my liveblog of Leviathan, I was kidding around that Cassandra Savage was Captain Canary's descendant. Then I got a suggestion that Cassandra was actually the future daughter of Sara and Leonard who was taken away by Savage to the future to raise. I needed prompts and burgundybananalotion came through for me.

“Why did you hit on our daughter?”

“Yeah, well, at least I didn’t try to kill her,” Leonard snarked back. “And for the record, I wasn’t hitting on her. I was just showing her what Savage was responsible for.”

Sara sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. “Gideon, are you sure she’s actually our daughter?”

“The genetic sample from Cassandra Savage indicates that you and Mr. Snart are her parents.”

“Can’t argue with genetics,” Leonard mumbled, still unable to believe that he would have a daughter in the future. With Sara Lance, no less.

“So someday, somehow in the future, we have a kid,” Sara stated aloud. “You and I actually, physically, have a daughter.”

“Excellent job stating the obvious.”

“And Savage takes her.”

He stiffened then. It was one thing to think about him and Sara would have a daughter in the future, but it was another to think about Savage taking her. Before he could stop himself, he started thinking about what could be for the two of them. He did have feelings for Sara, and somehow he could see himself with her. Being a father had been out of the question, but with Sara, it didn’t seem so unlikely.

Leonard swallowed suddenly, remembering that Savage would take his future daughter away from him and Sara one day. Sara noticed the movement beside her and looked over at him.

“That part’s tripping you up more too, huh?” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He nodded. “I never thought I would have children. But after joining Rip’s quest, meeting you and then Cassie, it all makes me feel like it is possible. That’s a life I never thought I would have, one I never thought that I wanted.”

“Me too,” Sara chuckled beside him. “Before the Gambit, yes. Afterwards with the League and the Lazarus Pit, I didn’t think I could.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Savage will take her away from us one day,” Sara murmured. “We end up failing as parents.”

“Not if we can change it,” Leonard said. “We know what’s to come, there’s a chance that we can stop it. Maybe we can stop it and we’ll actually get the chance to raise Cassie.”

“At least we know what we’re going to name her one day,” Sara laughed. “Unless Savage raised her under a different name.”

“Cassandra isn’t a bad name.”

Sara nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully it wasn't too bad.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a review or another prompt. I love writing for these two, guys.


	21. “How did this even happen?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKDGirl2016 commented on Tales of the Crook and the Assassin and asked for a prompt with Rip yelling “How did this even happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Captain Canary being little shits and irritating Time Dad. So business as usual.

“Honestly, I don’t see why you’re getting so worked up about this,” Sara said, grinning nervously. “It’s not that bad.”

Rip’s scowl deepened, and she was pretty sure he could see a vein pulsing in the Time Master’s forehead. 

“Not that bad?” Rip shook his head in disbelief. “Do you not see the state of the kitchen? Or the galley?”

“I wouldn’t recommend going into the cargo hold then,” Leonard said from beside her. He was more splattered with paint than she was, but just barely.

Rip closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Could one of you please explain what you two even did?”

“Ever heard of paintball fights?” Sara asked a little cheekily. “Basically it was a Waverider-scale version with Mick and Ray.”

“Assassin thought that Ray could use some cheering up,” Leonard added. “So we cooked up a little tournament together. Me and her vs Mick and Ray. The whole ship was up for grabs until all the ammo was gone.”

“And where exactly are your compatriots?”

Leonard and Sara looked at each other, remembering what had happened. “Med bay.”

“Do I want to know why?”

“Palmer knocked himself out, Mick broke his nose,” Leonard explained. “And I’d like to say that neither of us had anything to do with those injuries and they were purely accidental.”

“Excluding the fact that they were in the process of running when they slipped on the paint you had left behind for them,” Gideon, the ever-helpful AI, chimed in.

“Thank you for that tidbit, Gideon,” Rip muttered under his breath as he fixed them with a glare. Sara fought to keep the grin off her face at his ‘Time Dad’ look. He was already pissed at them enough as it was. “Now you two have a lot of work to do.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, considering that you made a good portion of this mess, you’ll be cleaning my ship up. I want all this paint gone before anymore accidents happen.”

With that, he strode off, his coat billowing behind him. Sara looked over at Leonard and grinned. “Shall we get to work?”

“Might as well,” he shrugged as they went to get the cleaning supplies. “You and I make a good team in paintball.”

“Leonard, we make a good team in general if you ask me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Captain Canary. They're so much fun to write.
> 
> As always feel free to send in prompts to me. They can be anything you want, except smut bc I don't do that.


	22. "I like your hair"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyxisis asked: "I like your hair" for Captain Canary, what do you say? :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I was thinking Sara getting a hair cut in this. Like shorter hair. Ciara Renee's Twitter poll about her getting a haircut might have inspired me a bit. Also

Sara turned around Leonard and quirked her lips upward. “Thanks.”

Her long locks were chopped short now. They barely brushed her shoulders, but she could still scrape it up into a ponytail.

“Any reason for why?” he asked, leaning against one of the seats.

“Less of a chance for someone to grab me by my hair when I’m in the middle of a fight,” she shrugged, tucking a strand behind her ear. Her fingers and brain were once again reminded of the new shortness of it. “Besides, it was about time for me anyway.”

“It’s a good look for you,” he nodded. “Better than when you had bangs.”

“You’re never gonna let me live young me down, are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Odds are you might be seeing a nice influx of CC prompts thanks to the lovely people here and on tumblr!


	23. "That's a cat. Why are you holding a cat?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spasticchipmunkhuman asked: Captain Canary: "That's a cat. Why are you holding a cat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what came over me, but this just seemed really amusing

****Rip sighed and looked over at Ray, who now was looking sheepish. “Dr. Palmer, would you like to explain what happened?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow as he looked over the returning Legends, although someone was missing. “Where’s Sara?”

Rip and Kendra looked at Ray, who responded by holding up the tabby in the air. The cat didn’t seem to like that and hissed at the Atom while trying to claw it’s way to freedom.

“I don’t see how the cat answers my question,” Leonard snarked.

“The cat’s Sara,” Ray said before sneezing a few times. “Okay, I can’t do this any longer.”

He set the cat on the floor, who immediately padded over to Leonard and started rubbing against his leg. The crook stared down at the cat and then at the others.

“You’re telling me that Sara Lance, the White Canary, is now a tabby?”

“Magic sucks,” Kendra sighed while Ray sneezed again. “And we still need to figure out if it’s temporary or if we need to find a counter spell. In the meantime, you’re in charge of her.”

“Why?” Leonard asked as he picked up Sara and held her. She gave a contented purr in his arms.

“Because you are the first person she has not tried to scratch to death,” Rip replied before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop giggling over this. Is that bad?


	24. “It’s not love, or anything, but...I think I like you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkie commented on Tales of the Assassin and the Crook asking for “It’s not love, or anything, but...I think I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Marooned, right after they started to hunker together for warmth.

They were probably going to die in here. Leonard was accepting that now. There were patches of frost on both of them, and Sara was shivering beside him. His coat wasn’t doing much help for her.

He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to them after they succumbed to the cold. Would the team manage to get away from the time pirates and fly away safe before finding their bodies? Would they even get away at all? If they did get away, would their families find out about them? Learn about what they’d been doing through time?

Lisa would be pissed that he never said goodbye, he knew that much. But Sara had more family than him. She had a mother and father and a sister, all who loved her. The assassin had died on them twice, and probably brought mountains of grief raining down on the both times. A third time, that was too much pain.

He couldn’t imagine how it would feel to lose her. She was the first person who truly felt like a friend since Mick, and maybe there was something else too.

“S-sara,” he murmured, his teeth chattering.

“Yeah, Snart?”

“It’s not love, or anything,” he shivered and she curled closer to him. “But...I think I like you.”

A snort broke out from beside him.

“Sara, I’m serious.”

“That’s....sweet,” she replied. When he looked over at her, he saw a half smile on her lips. “And for the r-record, if we’re dying, I do like you. You’re really great, Leonard.”

“Thanks, assassin.”

“You’re welcome, crook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm a sucker for them calling each other crook and assassin)


	25. “You always try and distract me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tantasticlulu commented on Tales of the Crook and the Assassin and asked for “You always try and distract me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I thought of ideas to do, I realized that I haven’t done much angst. Probably takes place after they’ve been at this a while, and it’s established CC by this point.
> 
> Warning: Illness/Blood TW
> 
> This is not a happy ending piece.

“Ever wonder what life could have been like if things could have gone differently?” Leonard asked, leaning against the wall of the room they were quarantined in.

“You always try and distract me,” Sara rasped beside him before breaking into another coughing fit. “It’s not going to work this time for either of us, Leonard.”

“Worth a shot,” he replied.

He brought his arm up to his mouth and let out a hacking cough. When he brought his arm away, he saw the fabric of his jacket was stained with blood. His lungs felt like they were dying, which was the case. The bioweapon they had been exposed to was shutting down their organs rapidly. They’d been warned about it’s existence and that there was no cure for it when they went out on the mission, but they’d still been infected with it. Now, they could only quarantine themselves instead of returning and spreading it. All there was now was to wait for death.

Sara scooted beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, like she did a lot more often nowadays. She looked pale and sickly now, her lips tinged with blood from when she’d been coughing. He didn’t know how much longer she had. 

“I don’t,” she murmured suddenly

“Huh?”

“You asked me if I ever wonder what life could have been like if things had happened differently,” the blonde said, wiping her forehead. “I used to, but I stopped after we started traveling with Rip. Because even with the battle against my bloodlust and everything that’s ever happened to us, I don’t regret anything that’s happened. My life before the Gambit was boring, after it was darkness, and now it feels like I’m living as a...a hero.”

“You were always a hero, Sara,” he told her as she started coughing again.

“You’re kinda one now too,” Sara muttered. “I thought you were just a crook, in it for himself, but you’re a good guy now.”

She wasn’t wrong. The journey through time had changed him much. A shame that it was coming to an end now. He’d actually enjoyed it. The people he’d worked with, they were better than he could have ever been.

“I wish that we’d just bailed after we got engaged,” Sara continued as he looked down at the ring on her hand.

Leonard rested his head against hers. There was going to be no quick ceremony now for them like they’d planned. He had hoped to spend a long time alongside Sara, but now that time was getting cut short.

“I’m glad I met you,” he said. “That’s one of the few things I wouldn’t change about my life.”

Sara smiled at him. “Me too. I love you, crook.”

“Love you too, assassin,” he chuckled before another coughing fit overtook him.

When he turned back to Sara, her eyes were closed and her chest was still.

“Sara?”

No response. His hands cradled her face. “Sara?!”

There was no response. The assassin was gone, and he felt himself start to cry.

* * *

Two hours later, the rest of the Legends arrived to see why the duo hadn’t returned. The threat that had been there had long since left, so there was no danger. Firestorm was the one who found the room, and Jax and Stein separated immediately at the sight. Kendra had come next and screamed, which drew the attention of the rest of the team.

Sara and Leonard were lying against the wall of a quarantine room, dead. There was blood on the sleeves and their mouths. Their hands were clasped in each other’s, Sara’s engagement ring winking tauntingly at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I made myself cry writing this. Please forgive me.


	26. Teen Snart instead of Babt Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If your still doing prompts captain canary if they had picked up teen Snart instead of baby Snart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a lot of things regarding this, and I guess it's my attempt to throw the hat into the ring.

Sara’s day had been really weird so far. A crazy lady in black had attacked the police station and tried to kill her. She probably would have to had it not been for the arrival of the man with the weird gun and the woman who looked a lot like her. They’d taken her with them and jammed her in the cargo hold of some weird spaceship thing with surly boy her age.

The other guy (Mick, she learned his name was) had tried to get them out via crowbar when the doors opened. Two men, one in a parka and the other in some weird suit, and the woman from earlier were leading another teenage boy into the ship. He was scrawny, with short brown hair and a black eye. His eyes shifted around suspiciously.

“Is this what you do, kidnap teenagers?” Sara snapped at them as they instructed the new kid to stay down there with them. “You guys are messed up.”

The man in the parka looked at the woman, who shook her head and sighed. The other man, the one with the suit, turned to the rest of them. “Look, you’re all in danger, but we promise you’ll be back with your families soon.”

Mick looked at the floor when they said that, and the new boy’s jaw clenched. There were dark bruises on it too. He was kind of cute in Sara’s opinion. Looked a bit like the bad boy type too.

“Leonard?” Mick asked suddenly, looking at the new kid. “Is that you?”

The boy, Leonard, lifted his head. “Mick? What are you doing here? I saw you a year ago before you left Juvie.”

Definitely a bad boy then.

“It’s been three years for me,” the other boy responded, frowning. “That’s weird.”

“That’s an understatement,” Sara sighed.

“Who’s she?”

“I’m Sara,” she introduced, holding out her hand to Leonard. “Sara Lance.”

He shook it firmly. “Leonard Snart. Either of you know how long we’ll be stuck here for?”

Mick shook his head. “No clue.”

Leonard sighed and pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. “Glad I’ve got something to pass the time then.”

Sara pressed her lips together, wishing she had brought her purse with her when she had run away, However, she’d been more concerned with fleeing from the crazy lady hell bent on killing her.

“Can you deal me in?”

Leonard turned to her. “What?”

“Look, I’m bored too, and Mick probably is too.”

“Not interested in cards right now,” the other boy muttered, lounging on top of one of the crates.

Sara rolled her eyes. “Fine, well, can I at least join in?”

Leonard shrugged. “You know poker?”

“Of course,” she grinned, sitting down across from him on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Canary and cards just go really well together


	27. “How far you’ve come, and now Savage’ve taken a child. The child of your best friends, and they’re going to turn her into a weapon, just to bring you down”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winterandmistletoe said: ok, what about captain canary au there cassandra really their daughter / + rip “How far you’ve come, and now Savage’ve taken a child. The child of your best friends, and they’re going to turn her into a weapon, just to bring you down”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The minute I got this, I was excited. Not just for Cassandra being Captain Canary's future daughter, but for the Doctor Who element that was put in this. If you're not familiar with Doctor Who, then I recommend watching it. It's really great and lovely, although there are sad bits too.
> 
> Anyways, I really enjoyed doing this fill. Disregard the previous story about Cassandra as their daughter while reading this one.

_2019_

The baby reached out to grab her mother’s nose, babbling happily.

“You can play with Mommy’s face tomorrow,” Sara cooed to her daughter, kissing her forehead. “It’s time for bed, sweetie. You’re gonna need some rest because all your aunts and uncles are coming over tomorrow for a visit.”

She lowered the baby into the crib and backed out of the room slowly. The little girl cooed sleepily. As Sara turned, she almost bumped into Leonard. He was gazing at the crib, a smile on his face.

“Come on,” Sara chuckled, tugging on his arm. “We’re going to need some rest while we can get it.”

Little did they know that tonight was going to be one of the worst nights of their lives.

* * *

Leonard screamed in anger as Savage disappeared with his and Sara’s daughter. His cold gun fell from his hands onto the grass as he sank to his knees. He heard Sara screaming behind him too, but he felt too numb. Their daughter was gone.

From the moment Aurora had been born, he had sworn he would do anything to keep her safe. He had been afraid to be a father, and he still had been afraid, but Aurora made him feel that he was a good dad. Sara and Aurora were the brightest spots of his life, and he loved both of them dearly. Losing his daughter now felt like someone had ripped a hole in him.

They hadn’t expected Savage to attack them, which had been foolish on their part. Kendra had struck the killing blow in the future to Savage, but past Savage still existed. He remembered the attack they had been in at the arms bazaar, and had found their house on the outskirts of town. Had he been alone, they could have taken him. But a small army had accompanied him, pressing them to summon their former teammates, along with Rip Hunter via the communicator he had gifted to them when they left. It was able to reach him anywhere in time, and as soon as Leonard dropped Savage’s name, he demanded their coordinates. His wife and son might be safe now, but the Time Master still held a massive grudge against Savage.

Even with their help against the forces Savage had brought, they had been a distraction for savage to take Aurora. He’d been in her room, keeping watch over her in case anything someone tried to to get to her. Savage had hit him from behind with something heavy, dazing him long enough for the psychopath to take the baby and run. Leonard had managed to get to his feet and run out of the house long enough to see Savage fiddle with something on his wrist before disappearing.

“I am so sorry,” Leonard heard Rip say behind him as he rose back up to his feet.

“Sorry won’t cut it,” Sara snarled, lunging forward and grabbing Rip by his coat. “Where did he take her?!”

“I don’t know!” the Time Master shouted. “I’m sorry, but I have no clue.”

“We have to find her,” Sara demanded, shoving Rip back.

“I agree,” Leonard added, coming up beside Sara. “Because right now, our daughter is in the hands of an immortal psychopath.”

“I don’t know where she is though,” Rip sighed. “I don’t know if we can find her.”

“After all we went to for your family, you owe us this!” Leonard yelled. “I won’t let-”

A strange zapping noise cut him off, and drew the attention of the three to a figure that suddenly rolled out onto the grass in front of them. As she climbed to her feet, Leonard and Sara’s eyes widened.

* * *

Rip stared open-mouthed at the new arrival. Of all the people he had met through time, she was one of the last he had expected to encounter again.

“Cassandra?” Sara murmured in disbelief. “How did you...”

Cassandra Savage smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. “Future technology, and Savage had access to time travel.”

“We could have used you earlier,” Rip snarled at her.

The young woman shook her head. “I couldn’t have prevented this. Or become involved with it in any way.”

“What does that even mean?” Leonard looked at her incredulously.

“Yes, could you please elaborate,” Rip scowled as he approached her.

Cassandra shook her head. “You never considered what would happen after your crusade. Of course, you were fine in the future, but everyone else still lived in the past. You left them like sitting ducks for Savage. The great Rip Hunter. The man who finally stopped the corruption of the Time Masters. How far you’ve come.”

Rip’s eyes cast downward. She was right. They had been so drunk on their victory that they hadn’t considered Savage was still a threat to them in the past.

“And now Savage has taken a child,” Cassandra continued, looking at Sara and Leonard. “The child of your friends, and he’s going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down.”

Rip looked back up at her. “How do you know all this?”

Cassandra didn’t reply.

Rip stepped closer, hand on his gun. “Who are you?”

She looked up at Sara and Leonard, then back to him. “You really can’t tell, can you?”

“Cassie, what are you talking about?” Leonard asked sternly.

A small smile flitted over Cassie’s face for a moment as she looked over at the couple. “After I left Savage and the world went back to normal with his death, I did some digging and found out that I was never Savage’s biological daughter. I was adopted as a baby. So I searched further to find my birth parents. Finally, I found them, along with how I ended up as Savage’s daughter. Then I went to see them again.”

“Again?” Sara frowned.

Cassandra walked toward her and Leonard. “That’s why I’m here.”

Realization hit Rip then, and he watched it hit Sara and Leonard. Sara’s hand grabbed Leonard’s arm. The former crook was staring at the blonde in front of him, unable to speak.

“Aurora?” Sara whispered.

Cassandra gave a sorrowful smile. She looked on the verge of tears. “Hi, Mom and Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very proud of this one. I've got a big stupid grin on my face from this crack theory.


	28. Sara please stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Sara please stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just assumed it was Captain Canary.

Sara was gritting her teeth, trying to not focus on the pain at her side. She didn’t know how bad she’d been hit. She didn’t want to look at it though. Better not psych herself out at the state of it.

“Sara!”

Things were starting to get hazy. Leonard was leaning over her, calling her name. Hands were grabbing hers, pressing them against her side. She could feel blood on them, her blood. The flesh of her side felt a little mangled.

“Don’t you die on me,” Leonard was saying, looking between her and her side. “You’ll be back at the Waverider soon.”

“I’ve had worse,” Sara murmured, her voice sounding funny in her ears. “Three arrows in the chest and a fall off a building.”

“Sounds like a hell of a story,” Leonard was smiling down at her. “You’ll have to tell me about it after we get you to the med bay.”

She nodded her head. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got another one of these, so I might do one with bloodlust.


	29. Sara stay with me,please- Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Sara stay with me,please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got another one of these, and I decided to do something different.

The murderous look in Sara’s eyes faded away. She backed away, dropping her knife and looking down at her hands in horror.

Leonard slowly pushed himself away from the wall that she had been pinning himself against a moment ago. He should have known better than to try and surprise her. She’d told him about her bloodlust, warned him about it when they first started sleeping together.

“You didn’t hurt me,” he assured her, approaching her slowly.

“I could have though,” she murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not like you took off my hand or anything,” he said, sitting down on one of the crates. “Besides, we all have our bad days.”

Sara sat down on another crate and sighed. “I hate the feeling it gives me. The need to kill and take. I just wish it could end. Laurel shouldn’t have brought me back.”

“I’m glad she did.”

Sara frowned at him.

“If she hadn’t, then I wouldn’t have met you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da! A bit sappy, but I like it. Maybe because I was listening the Ray and Felicity theme. I might not romantically ship them, but it's so beautiful.


	30. Captain canary having a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain canary having a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a just a big excuse to write some super fluff. Enjoy all!

She was so small. That was the one thing that he couldn’t get over. Everything about her, from her nose to her finger and toes was a tiny version of what he knew. He could still remember Lisa when she had been brought home, how small she’d been too. But seeing his own child and how small and perfect she was was a completely different feeling.

“She’s beautiful,” he mumbled beside Sara as she stroked their newborn’s cheek with the side of her finger.

Sara let out a small laugh. “She’s got those same cheeks that you did when you were a baby. They’re so adorable.”

“You’ll never stop teasing me about them, will you?”

“You used to tease me about my bangs,” Sara laughed again as she adjusted their daughter in her arms. “Hey, you wanna take a turn with her.”

Before Leonard could protest, Sara had placed her in his arms. He tried not to freeze up, instead adjusting his arms so that her head was supported like he’d read about. His little girl yawned before blinking her eyes open. They were his eyes, he could see it automatically.

“Hey there,” he whispered, a smile spreading over his face. “Look at you. You’re perfect.”

He had sworn never to have children. After what his father had done to him and Lisa, he didn’t want to risk becoming that. Sara and him hadn’t planned on children. Even though their daughter was unexpected, they still found themselves wanting her. And somehow, two people who were so broken managed to create so perfect.

“You’re a natural,” Sara said beside him as he sat back down on the bed beside her. “I can see she already loves her daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a freaking sap.


	31. "It looks like Jell-O. Is it supposed to look like Jell-O?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freyreh asked: ship: captain canary--- "It looks like Jell-O. Is it supposed to look like Jell-O?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the return of Sara and Leonard being little shits, only this time with Ray Palmer.
> 
> Also, I watched a lot of Mythbusters years ago, so that explains part of this.

“It’s not Jell-O,” Ray sighed, shaking his head at the two. “It’s ballistic gelatin. It’s mean to kind of be a stand-in for human flesh”

“What do you use it for?” Sara asked, give the thick slab a poke. “It feels like harder Jell-O.”

Leonard prodded it. “It does.”

“It’s not Jell-O!” Ray groaned. “Look, it’s used in ammunition testing. Stein and I whipped it to do testing on the arms that we took from Savage’s weapons lab earlier. Rip wants to know how much damage they can do, and if there’s any way to sabotage them so they blow up their faces. Not in a literal way, but hey, maybe.”

“How come it’s blue?” Sara asked, lifting the slab as the weight of it hit her. “Okay, that’s kind of heavy.”

“Because I added dye,” Ray sighed. “Look, can you stop playing with it?”

“I don’t know, Raymond,” Leonard shared a grin with Sara. “Your Jell-O is pretty cool.”

“For the last time, it isn’t Jell-O!”

“Can we do testing on it?” Sara asked as she set it back down. “I want to see how your super Jell-O holds up with the weapons we took.”

“If you stop calling it Jell-O, then yes, you can. But I’m sticking around to record the results.”

“Fine, we’ll stop calling it Jell-O,” Leonard crossed his arms.

Ray smiled triumphantly and left the room.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Sara shook her head. “I’m still calling it Jell-O.”

“Me too.”

“You just told him you wouldn’t.”

“I said we’d stop calling it Jell-O, I never said how long for.”


	32. "So, this is your emergency?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyxisis asked: so so so, me again? #]]]] "So, this is your emergency?" Captain Canary and maaaybe, if your muse is up for it, a Jax appearance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was all too funny to resist. Also, I love Jax. Heck, I love the whole Waverider crew. Even Time Dad.

The half of Firestorm looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

“This isn’t funny at all, Jax,” Sara grumbled. “Remember, I know many ways to kill you and I can make it last for days.”

“You’re a good kid,” Leonard drawled beside her. “And we’d both hate for her to have to kill you.”

The poorly masked amusement on the other man’s face was replaced by a more fearful expression. They weren’t serious about hurting him, they’d never do a thing like that to him.

“So, out of everyone on the ship who could have helped you two out, you called me,” Jax crossed his arms. “How come?”

Sara sighed. “Because you’re least likely to lecture us.”

“Or humiliate us with this later,” Leonard added.

“That too,” she nodded. “And also you’re least likely to tell anyone else about this.”

“Gee, thanks, you two,” the young man muttered. “Now what do you need me to do?”

Sara raised her hand, the one that was handcuffed to Leonard’s. “We need a key or something to get out of these?”

“Little tip, kid,” Leonard said beside her. “Don’t mess around with the handcuffs of the future if you don’t have a way to get out of them.”

Jax’s eyebrows raised and he opened his mouth.

Sara glared at him. “Not a word.”

“Just find the key or how we get out of these,” Leonard reminded Jax, who was nodding before retreating out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And nothing was ever said of this incident again)


	33. "You wanna dance Sara ?" Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreamyglittersoul asked: Hi :D Ship : Captain Canary - "You wanna dance Sara ?" This time it's Len who asks her that. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me happy and nostalgic because my first CC prompt was "Wanna dance, Sara?". It'll be fun to tackle this again after writing so much Captain Canary.

Sara lifted her head to see Leonard, his hand outstretched to her. They were currently outside Star Labs, celebrating Kendra and Carter getting married. Everyone from Team Arrow and Team Flash, as well as their own team (which Cisco had dubbed Team Legends) was there to celebrate.

“Are you serious?” she asked, a grin spreading across her face.

“Serious,” he nodded.

Sara smiled and took his hand, walking out to the small area where couples (mainly Kendra and Carter, but also Oliver and Felicity and Diggle and Lyla) were dancing. She didn’t miss the enormous grin that Kendra gave her as she started to dance with Leonard, or the ‘if you hurt her, we’ll kill you’ look that Felicity was shooting at the former crook. Over at the tables where everyone who wasn’t dancing was socializing, Stein was passing money to Ray, who had been having a conversation with Caitlin. 

The music suddenly changed, going from something soft and sappy to Captain and Tennille. Both looked over to where Cisco had been DJ-ing and saw Mick beside the other man, giving a thumbs up to them.

“We’re not starting a bar brawl here,” Leonard teased Sara.

“We can always sneak away later and find one in Central City,” Sara laughed.

“I like the way you think, assassin.”

“Thank you, crook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I just found this whole idea really cute.


	34. Sara the Cat continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FireSoul asked for a continuation of Chapter 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually multiple people asked for more cat!Sara. Did everyone really love it that much?

“So how long before she’s back to normal?” Leonard asked, scratching the back of Sara’s head. She purred happily, nuzzling the back of his hand. He probably looked like a living cliche with her right now, but no one had chosen to remark on it. Probably a good idea all around.

“We’ve been combing through everything we can find, and we think there might be a way to reverse this,” Rip said. “There’s a book discovered in an Egyptian temple that has the potential for a counter-spell to reverse this.”

“So you need me to come along and steal it?” Leonard sighed.

“Actually, Mr. Snart, you’re looking after Sara.”

He raised an eyebrow “You’re joking, right?”

“Mr. Snart, you are the only person aboard the Waverider who Sara has not attempted to maim in any way.”

“So instead of a cat burglar, I’m a cat sitter.”

“We won’t be long, it’ll be fine."

* * *

Leonard was beginning to think that everything that came out of Rip’s mouth was the personification of Murphy’s Law- everything that could go wrong would go wrong.

It started out as just Rip, Kendra, and Ray. Palmer alone should have meant that trouble would happen. The others soon got called in shortly, leaving Leonard with Sara. Apparently some alarms had gone off and things were bad and if he knew the team, something would either be in flames or pieces by the time they left. Probably both, if he was being honest.

Sara was currently eating tuna off a plate as he munched on a sandwich in the kitchen. He didn’t know how much of her human side was present in cat form, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Once she was done, she padded over and jumped into Leonard’s lap, meowing. He was confused a minute before she started to rub her head up against his arm.

“Never pegged you for the type to like having your ears scratched,” Leonard shook his head, setting down his sandwich and taking her up in his arms, scratching her head. “I wonder if you’ll remember this when the others get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! *jazz hands*


	35. "You ID'ed a guy off his knife fighting style?" "It's a very distinctive style."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locitarose asked: I'm watching Leverage and this exchange happened and naturally I thought Captain Canary prompt: "You ID'ed a guy off his knife fighting style?" "It's a very distinctive style."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Captain Canary irritating Time Dad.

”You actually can ID a guy off of his fighting style?” Leonard repeated, frowning at the blonde.

Sara shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s pretty obvious to me. After all, he’s the one who created it.”

“Thank you, Miss Lance,” Rip said. “Now, what we need to do is-”

“How do you know that guy was the one who created the style?” Leonard interrupted, ignoring the Time Master.

“Can we please do this another-”

“Well, for one, there’s the time period we’re in right now,” Sara explained proudly. “This is when the style originated. There’s also the fact that he was the only one fighting like that. And I’ve seen those blades before. They’re actually at Nanda Parbat. One of the League’s most prized treasures.”

“So the League of Assassins has history lessons too in addition to training people?” Leonard asked, leaning against the table.

Sara smirked and mimicked the action, leaning close enough for her face to be up close to Leonard’s. “We don’t just learn how to fight. You’re trained to know about all sorts of weapons, where they’re from, the fighting styles associated with them, the regions where they are most common, and of course how to use them.”

Leonard smiled. “I’m impressed.”

“Yes, thank you for that,” Rip grumbled in aggravation. “Now can I please continue?”

Sara and Leonard suddenly noticed how close their faces were, and that the rest of the team was staring at them (Kendra with her eyebrows raised mischievously). They both stood up and turned their attention back to Rip.

“Sorry, you were saying?” Sara said innocently.

Rip sighed and continued to run down his spiel.

Out of every member on the Waverider, he was certain that the combination of Sara and Snart would probably be the death of him.

Miranda would have probably laughed and called them cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE DAY MOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE until the kiss


	36. Team Flash sees Captain Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: CC Prompt: Trip to Star Labs and Barry Cisco etc react to Snart being different/caring/loving towards Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was squealing when I got this one. It's too perfect.

“I can’t believe I’m seeing this,” Cisco murmured in bewilderment. “And I’ve seen a lot of things. Which is saying a lot because of my vibes.”

Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco were currently staring at where Leonard Snart was talking with Sara Lance, younger sister of the late Laurel Lance. The whole of what Cisco had dubbed “Team Legends” had arrived at Star Labs to visit during their vacation. They’d already stopped by in Star City, where they had paid their respects to Sara’s sister and met with Team Arrow. Apparently, they had met Oliver in a possible future.

Honestly, they should have known something would be happening after the phone call they got from Felicity that morning.

“You guys know this Leonard Snart fellow, right?” she’d asked. “I mean personally. I already have his criminal record up in front of me.”

“Captain Cold?” Cisco had snorted. “Yeah, we know him. Snarky, sneaky, pretty much in it for himself. Why? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s…fine,” the computer wizard of Team Arrow had replied after a moment. “Just…you’ll see when the group comes and visits you.”

Now they had seen it with their own eyes. Leonard Snart and Sara Lance were strangely perfect with each other. No one on Team Flash had known Sara, but seeing Snart again made them see that he had changed. He was different in a good way. There was no doubt about it that he was still himself, but he smiled more, was a tad bit warmer, and seemed happy to see all of them again.

“I feel like I’m in the Twilight Zone,” Barry said, shaking his head. “This is just weird.”

Caitlin tilted her head at the two, who were studying Barry’s suit. Sara said something that made Snart snort before she started laughing too.

“You know, they’re actually kind of cute together,” she admitted, earning stares from her friends. “What? They are.”

A broad grin suddenly made its way across her face. “Captain Canary.”

“Did you just give them a couple name?” Cisco asked, eyebrows raised. “Because if so, that’s amazing. I approve.”

“Approve of what?” Ray had appeared behind them before noticing who they were watching. He grinned. “Oh yeah, those two.”

“He had a bet going with Stein that they would get together,” Jax said, coming up beside the group. “Honestly, I didn’t even think anything was going to happen, but it did.”

“Captain Canary,” Cisco mused. “I never thought these two would go together, but they’re perfect.”

Ray and Jax snorted laughs suddenly. Barry frowned. “What?”

“Kendra calls them that too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist making Kendra come up with the ship name.  
> Maybe I should write them meeting Team Arrow at some point....


	37. Crossing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary prompt. After both choosing to return to 2016, Sara finds she can't go back to her old life so easily, and goes to Central City to look for Leonard. Meanwhile, he heads to Star city for the same reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to grow into the monster it did, but I'm pleased with my work.

The mission was over. Vandal Savage was dead, finally brought down by Kendra and her battle mace. Rip’s family was also brought back into existence too. They had all celebrated their victory aboard the Waverider, agreed to keep in touch. Everyone had their own plans to go back to either Central or Star City and their lives. That was it, the end of their mission.

It took barely a month before Sara started to get bored.

There was always a place for her on Team Arrow, Oliver and the others had made it clear to her. She worked with them for a few weeks, but it wasn’t the same as it had been with the Legends. All that time aboard the Waverider had made her form bonds with the people aboard. Ray, Stein, Jax, Kendra, Carter, Mick, even Rip. And a certain criminal was right at the top of the list.

She’d been close with Leonard on the Waverider. They’d been through a lot together. Whether it was getting mixed in a bar fight, stuck freezing to death with him, and even working to rescue the team, Sara had to admit that she’d enjoyed spending time with him. She liked him. They understood each other in a strange way. Also, she really missed playing cards with him on the Waverider.

That’s how Sara found herself at the train station in Star City. She felt like visiting the people she had known from months to years. Maybe some of them were feeling jittery too. And she wanted to see Leonard again too. They hadn’t talked about their kiss they’d shared, and she wanted to. She needed to know if he actually felt something for her too.

“One ticket to Central City please,” she asked at the booth, pulling her wallet to pay.

As she boarded the train, she smiled at the prospect of reuniting with the people of her team. While her train pulled away, another train from Central City was arriving, carrying someone looking for her.

* * *

“Palmer!”

Ray stopped and turned around. Leonard walked into the light of a streetlamp to so the Atom could see it was him. A broad grin spread across his face as he recognized Leonard. “Snart!”

A bregrudging smile found its way on Leonard’s face as he approached his former teammate. Even though Ray was probably one of the most aggravatingly positive people he knew, he was a friend. “Nice to see you’re still out there being a hero.”

“I hear you’ve been doing a little of that too,” Ray replied.

It was little things that he had been doing. Nothing huge and heroic like Barry Allen, but still something. He did knock off a store once, but a lot had changed. He wasn’t a criminal anymore, but he wasn’t exactly a hero either. After all that time aboard Rip’s ship, he didn’t feel like he fit in anywhere anymore.

“So, what brings you to Star City?” Ray asked, that stupid grin still in place on his face.

“Have you seen Sara?” Leonard drawled as casually as he could. “I thought I’d stop by and see her.”

Honestly, it was more than that. He did want to see her, yes. Never would he admit to Ray Palmer that he missed the assassin, or that he did have feelings for her. He wanted to see her again.

“Um, you just missed her,” Ray grinned. “She headed to Central City yesterday.”

“What?” he shook his head. “Did she say why?”

“Guess she was going for a visit,” Ray continued, shrugging. “I know she’s been having a rough time getting adjusted after the great big adventure.”

“She’s not the only one,” Leonard sighed. “Thanks, Raymond.”

* * *

Sara felt like kicking herself. After visiting everyone to see if they knew where Leonard was, Mick told her that he had gone off to Star City. According to him, Captain Cold had been struggling to get back to his old life as well. Good to know that she wasn’t the only one. Although it was a little ridiculous that they had gone to each other’s cities in order to find each other. It was like an awful romance movie cliche.

Now she was waiting on the platform for her train to arrive. Maybe she could catch in back in Star City.

“Sara!”

She whirled around. Another train had arrived on the other side of the tracks. Leonard was standing there, looking like he’d just gotten off. He looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. Knowing she was halfway to fulfilling the damn cliche, she ran over toward him. Before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around him in a hug. Surprisingly, he reciprocated.

“Did you seriously go to Star City to find me?” was the first thing that came out of her mouth once she let go of him.

“Nice to see you too,” he teased. “And yes. I did. Apparently, you went to Central to find me, or at least that’s what I gleaned from Palmer.”

“I’ve been having trouble adjusted,” the assassin sighed, crossing her arms. “And Mick tell me you have too.”

“Palmer mentioned that too.”

“I’ve missed you.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

A grin formed on his face. “Me too.”

“So now what?”

“I might have an idea,” Leonard told her. “We got some pretty decent compensation from Rip. Quite a lot really.”

“So what are you suggesting, we take a trip together?” The idea was appealing.

“Why not? A crook and an assassin taking a vacation somewhere?”

Sara’s grin matched his. “Let’s do it. I’ve always wanted to go see Coast City.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crook and an assassin on the road. Sound like the start of a terrible 'guy walks into a bar' joke. Although they'd just trash the bar.


	38. Baby Lisa gets taken instead of Baby Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary prompt: instead of baby Snart, they rescue baby Lisa and Snart walks in on Sara looking after her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt did take quite a bit of thinking, but I'm happy with the end result.

“You are such a cutie-pie,” Sara cooed to the little infant in her arms. “You’re the cutest baby girl in the world.”

“Enjoying your time with my sister?” a smooth voice drawled from the door.

They’d had to pick up Leonard’s sister as a baby after the Pilgrim had gone after her younger self too. After they learned she was going for their loved ones to hurt them, he had been adamant to rescue her. Sara didn’t know much about Lisa Snart, but she could tell that Leonard would do anything to keep her safe.

“She’s so adorable,” Sara gushed as baby Lisa cooed. “But I have a question for you.”

“Shoot,” the criminal nodded.

“Did you have these adorable cheeks too when you were a baby?” Sara grinned. “They’re so cute.”

Leonard closed his eyes. Sara saw him smile a little.

“You did, didn’t you!” she laughed. “Oh, I want to go back and see baby you now.”

“You are not seeing baby me.”

* * *

_Central City, 2016_

“Sara, meet Lisa. Lisa, meet Sara.”

“So this is Lisa,” Sara grinned at the other woman. “I have to say, you were a cute baby.”

Lisa frowned and looked at her brother.

“Time travel. We picked up baby you for a stint so you wouldn’t get killed.”

“And I have to ask, do you have any pictures of Leonard as a baby?” Sara added, her grin growing wider.

Lisa laughed. “Lenny, I like her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!


	39. "Snart... Why the hell are you in a dress?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spasticchipmunkhuman asked: Captain Canary: "Snart... Why the hell are you in a dress?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another prompt that I can tie back to this one later.

Leonard crossed his arms over his chest, sinking lower in his chair. “I lost a bet.”

Sara snorted, before covering her mouth. “I’m sorry, can you say that again?”

“I said I lost a bet,” he grumbled louder, glaring at her. “It’s not funny.”

Sara suddenly let out a large laugh before covering her mouth again. “I’m sorry, I just can’t take you seriously in that dress.”

“Exactly my problem.”

“I didn’t even know we had an Elsa dress on board.”

“Well, you can thank Gideon for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this isn't over.


	40. The Elsa Dress- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If u are still taking prompt, is it possible a Captain Canary where Len lose a bet and have to dress like Elsa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit broader from the last chapter. I can't reread this with a straight face.
> 
> Established CC in this.

“Snart!”

Leonard turned around to see Kendra approaching him, a triumphant smile on her face. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about it. Something was up, and it probably wasn’t in his favor.

“Can I help you?”

Kendra’s grin grew wider. “Do you remember our little bet over who would use the salmon ladder first?”

Leonard groaned internally. Both Ray and Sara had been campaigning to get a salmon ladder on board the Waverider. When Rip agreed that they could have one on board, he and Kendra had made a bet over who would be using it first. Kendra said it was Ray, Leonard believed Sara would beat him too it.

“Gideon, can you pull up footage from the gym of the first person to use the salmon ladder?”

“Of course, Ms. Saunders.”

One of the screens showed footage from the gym, featuring a shirtless Ray Palmer working his way up the salmon ladder. Leonard looked back at Kendra. That grin was downright evil now.

“You remember the terms of the bet, right?” she asked. “I already have it waiting in your room.”

He glared at her before heading back to his room to change.

“Remember, you have to be in it for twelve hours.”

* * *

“You know, you really pull off the Elsa dress.”

Well, you better enjoy it while it lasts.” Leonard groaned as Sara sat down next to him. He’d already gone through her giggling. Most of the rest of the Waverider crew had been confused. Kendra had continued to grin smugly. Rip had taken one look before shaking his head and walking away, muttering something about how this group was going to be the death of him. “This thing’s going to be gone after six hours.”

“Never thought Kendra was so diabolical,” Sara snickered.

“She told you?”

“When we were training today, yes,” the assassin nodded. “Before that, nope. If I had, I would have beaten Ray to the salmon ladder for you.”

“Nice to know you would have had my back.”

“What would have Kendra have had to do if you had won?”

“Same thing, although the winner was the one who chose the princess dress.”

Sara laughed again. “So with this bet, are you going to, you know, _let it go_?”

He glowered. “That’s not funny.”

“Well, you know, I can think of a better place that dress can go after six hours.”

“An incinerator?”

“On the floor of our room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what my brain is


	41. Leonard's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @hoffkk submitted: Taking you up on your offer because tonight’s ep inspired me! So, here’s the prompt…. since Gideon can monitor their dreams or whatever I would like a drabble about Gideon blurting out and informing any or all of the team that snart had a dream about Sara… sweet and innocent or hot and heavy. I’ll leave that up to you. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt has been sitting in my ask box for a while, and now I finally managed to crank something out.
> 
> A little bit of Atomic Hawk in here.

“Morning,” Ray murmured as Kendra blinked her eyes open. “Sleep well.”

The demigoddess nodded as a smile broke out over her face. “I had some very nice dreams.”

“What about?”

“Ms. Saunders was dreaming about the two of you together in Central City.”

Kendra blushed beside Ray. “Thanks, Gideon?”

“Gideon can monitor dreams?” Ray grinned.

“Yes. For example, Mr. Snart is currently in the middle of a dream involving him and Ms. Lance in a bar in St. Roch.”

The couple frowned and looked at each other before Kendra cleared her throat. “Was it the one they and Mick started a fight in?”

“Affirmative, although it is just Mr. Snart and Ms. Lance. I’m detecting a strong releases of dopamine and serotonin in the dream.”

“So a pretty happy dream then,” Ray remarked. “Wish he’d be in that good a mood all the time.”

* * *

“Gideon can see our dreams?” Jax repeated, staring at Ray. “Seriously.”

“Yeah, found that out with Kendra a few mornings ago,” the other man explained. “Pretty crazy, right?”

“It’s weird,” Leonard said from where he was doing maintenance on his gun. “I don’t believe even that’s possible.”

“I actually can, Mr. Snart,” Gideon replied, sounding almost sassy (if an AI could be sassy). “Last night, you had a dream in which you and Ms. Lance had-”

“That’s enough, Gideon,” the criminal said quickly as Jax stared in his direction. “Got something to say, kid?”

“Nope.”

“Good.”

With that, Leonard left the cargo hold, leaving Ray and Jax. The two remaining team members exchanged a look.

“He dreams about him and Sara a lot,” Ray observed. “Gideon told me the other morning that he was dreaming of him and Sara in St. Roch. Granted, it was a bar fight, but still. Wonder what exactly was happening in the dream Gideon was telling us about.”

“I’d be happy to tell you, Dr. Palmer.”

“No thanks,” Jax interrupted before the AI could continue. “I don’t know what was going on it in, but I’m gonna pass on knowing about it.”

* * *

Sara opened her eyes slowly. It took her a second to remember that she wasn’t in her room, but the medbay. The last mission had gone south and she’d been hit in the side. Leonard had been nearby, and helped staunch the bleeding until the team arrived. She’d passed out just after someone picked her up, although she had no idea who had carried her back to the ship.

She looked over to her left. A small smile spread across her lips as she saw Leonard fast asleep in a chair beside her. Sara wondered how long he’d been there for, and how long she’d been out for.

Suddenly, a distressed look came over his face. He was asleep, Sara could tell. Probably having a bad dream. 

“Gideon, is Leonard okay?” she found herself asking. It might be an invasion of privacy, but she was concerned about him.

“Mr. Snart is currently experiencing a nightmare in which he is unable to save you from the attack earlier today.”

Sara grimaced. That sounded awful. She’d had her fair share of bad dreams, but that sounded pretty awful. She stretched her arm out, letting her hand rest on top of his.

“I’m still here,” she murmured, not sure if he could hear her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it!
> 
> Now who's ready for tonight!


	42. captain canary + angry kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: captain canary + angry kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR 1X15!!! Skip if you have not seen it yet!
> 
> Status Update: I'm not okay. But I finally found a way to make this prompt work.
> 
> I have also remembered my curse. Anything I ship will be noncanon or end in tears. Sometimes both. And I just realized that I cursed Captain Canary to end up here. I am sorry. I am so sorry. I should be kicked off any ship that I ship. I'm not kidding, I am seriously cursed because this has happened to EVERY otp I have. I shouldn't have had hope this would be different, because it just hurts me all over again.

He had thought that he was going to die. He was all but certain that he was going to die. But he hadn’t cared. The only things that he cared about were saving Mick and Sara. He just wanted them to survive.

The blue glow was increasing in the generator of the Oculus. He closed his eyes. 

So much for the hopes he’d had for the future. So much for me and you.

Something bright flashed through his eyelids, but nothing happened. Maybe it was a delayed reaction. Perhaps the destructive power would be unleashed after the flash.

Seconds ticked by. Nothing was happening.

Leonard suddenly noticed the absence of the failsafe beneath his finger. What if it had gone off? What if it had ripped his body to pieces? What if he was already dead and didn’t realize it?

Slowly, he cracked an eye open. Familiar metal walls greeted him. Puzzled, he opened both his eyes fully. He was standing in the Waverider. There were no flames, no hellish atmosphere, not even an (unlikely) ethereal white glow. It looked the same as it normally did. Although there was a white clothed figure in front of him.

“What happened?” he asked hesitantly, still confused. “If this is heaven, then I can tell you that there’s been a mistake.”

Sara Lance was staring at him, arms crossed. She’d been crying, he could see that. But she also looked pissed as hell.

“Am I dead?”

Sara shook her head before walking quickly toward him. She grabbed his jacket, crushing her lips against his.

“You idiot,” she told him once she pulled away. “You have no idea how lucky you are to be alive right now!”

“What did you do, Sara?”

“We managed to pull you out into the Waverider before the explosion,” she explained. “It was some sciencey stuff, but you’re alive.”

He nodded, still processing everything when she kissed him again.

“Don’t you ever do anything that stupid again,” she whispered.

“I’ll try not to.”  _“Unless it’s for the people I care about.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a load of CC fics because I have so many feelings after tonight!!!!!!
> 
> Also, I am so sorry for my curse. I will never have a happy OTP that is canon.


	43. captain canary + first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: captain canary + first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have wrote this before tonight. So I ended up writing something for tonight.
> 
> I am sorry.

She should have done it sooner. Maybe when he had come into her bunk with those cards, she should have done it then. His walls were all down then, when he was admitting that he had feelings for her.

Now, that asshole was going to give up his life for everyone to get out safely. He had knocked his best friend out of the way to save him. She knew if she tried to take hold of the failsafe, he wouldn’t let her.

Not a hero, her ass.

He was telling her to get away, but all she could think about was everything they had been through. All the battles they had fought side by side. Their banter aboard the Waverider. Every card game they had ever played together.

She strode forward and kissed him.

If she could go back, she’d do it again in her bunk.  She’d kiss him in their hiding spot as the Waverider was swept for the team. She’d do it in the cargo hold when they were talking about Mick. She’d do it after Russia.

_“Me and you”_ would ring in her head forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need so much happiness right now. We need so much fluff.


	44. STAR Labs Reunion (Destiny Fix-it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I need a Sara and Snart reunion scene after like a week and Savage is dead she is all sad and still thinks he is dead (because i refuse to believe his is)and is somewhere in central city stopping by at like Star Labs and Snart is there and we get a jump spin hug and she slaps him and hugs him and love anf whatever!!! and various reaction from different people!!!! :) extra creds if Cisco tries to take a pic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fix-it fic because it's needed. Featuring a large portion of Team Flash plus Stein and Jax.
> 
> I don't want to feel things anymore. It's been only three hours and I'm still upset. And the damn spinny hug requested only makes me think of Whouffaldi so that's REALLY helpful.

It was all over and done. They’d completed the mission they’d set out on. Vandal Savage was finally dead. Rip had his family back. The Time Masters were being reformed. Everything was as it should be

Except Leonard Snart was still gone.

The absence of the icy blue jets that shot out of his gun were all too evident to her in the final battle. She still fought on though. Not only for the future, but for Leonard too. She had waited for him to come back after they had defeated Savage, hoping that somehow defeated the past version of him would change the future, allow him to be alive by some miracle. But it had been a week with no sign of him coming back.

She wished she had just admitted her feelings for him earlier before he had to go be a hero and sacrifice himself to save her. The conversation they had had in her room, the one where he had confessed his feelings for her, was still ringing in her head weeks later. If only she could go back and stop him, maybe things would have been different.

Since the team had gone their own ways, she was planning to move Keystone City. She need a fresh start. Returning to Star City to find out that her sister was dead as well had been one of the worst things she’d had to hear. Losing people just seemed to follow her. Aside from her father, there was nothing left for her in Star City. Not even Team Arrow could make her stay, despite them promising that she would always be welcome among their ranks.

Coming back from scoping out an apartment, Sara saw STAR Labs in the distance. Leonard had talked about that place a lot. He was quite familiar with the Flash, and Sara could tell there was a grudging respect for him underneath all of Leonard’s snark. She also remembered talk about a Cisco, both from Laurel and Leonard. He worked at STAR Labs. Maybe she ought to go and thank him finally for her suit.

When the train stopped at Central City, Sara got off and headed there immediately. She ended up sneaking in, finding that the security was a bit more difficult than she had expected. Once she was inside, she walked around, keeping her ears open for any signs of other people. When she started to hear voices, she hurried toward them. 

“I cannot believe that you came back from the dead,” someone was saying as she got nearer.

“You can thank a lot of people for killing Vandal Savage then,” a familiar voice drawled that made Sara pick up the pace. It couldn’t be possible.

When she skidded into a large room, a large group of people, including Stein and Jax, turned to face her. But her eyes were locked on one other person in the room. She couldn’t believe it.

“Leonard!” she murmured in disbelief. “You’re…”

“Alive and well,” he gave her a wry smile.

She couldn’t stop herself from running forward and wrapping her arms around him. Tears were trickling down her cheeks as they spun around in a hug. Her hands were shaking, but she could feel that he was flesh and blood, that he was real. Once he set her down, she leaned up and kissed him. She honestly didn’t care who was watching them right now.

When they pulled apart, she saw a young man in a red suit (obviously the Flash) looking between them, looking confused. Stein, Jax, and two other older men were gaping. One woman’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her skull while another was smiling like she had seen the most adorable thing ever. A third woman with bangs was lowering the phone of the guy with long dark hair.

Sara looked back at Leonard and felt all the hurt and anger she had felt toward him dying bubbling up to the surface. “Where the HELL have you been?”

Leonard sighed. “Ended up here a week ago. I don’t know how I got here, but I found Mick pretty fast and he told me everything. I pieced everything together from there.”

“I thought you were dead!” Sara told him. “I thought you were…gone.”

“I’m back now,” he said.

“I’m glad,” she nodded, smiling through her tears. They weren’t sad anymore, but ones of happiness. “Do you remember when you told me about your hopes for the future for us?”

“For me and you?”

“Exactly that,” she agreed, still unable to believe that he was back. “What do you say to giving it a shot?”

“I’m in if you are.”

She smiled and kissed him again.

“Hi, question?” the guy with the long hair waved his hand. “What the frack is going on right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else just want to come live in AU land with me?


	45. "I've never wanted to say that, but... hold me. Just hold me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> audiovizualna commented on Tales of the Crook and the Assassin asking for: Captain Canary - mental breakdown: "I've never wanted to say that, but... hold me. Just hold me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to A Great Big World's "Hold Each Other" was a brilliant idea while posting this.

“You’re alive,” she murmured, staring at him.

He shrugged as casually as he could, even though he still felt shaken himself. One second, he’d been dead. But then he woke up on the Waverider, startling the hell out of Rip Hunter. Neither knew how he had gotten there until Rip explained that Vandal Savage had been defeated in the past. The Waverider’s captain theorized that the lack of Savage’s impact on the future and with the Time Masters allowed history to change, which had brought back Rip’s family and apparently Leonard too.

‘We all thought you were dead,” Hunter had explained. “Everyone mourned you, especially Mr. Rory and Miss Lance.”

He managed to get Rip to take him back to 2016, barely a few days after Savage’s defeat. Walking into his old lair had scared the hell out of Mick, who hadn't believed that it was really him until Leonard proved himself to be the real deal. From Mick, he’d found out that Sara had been staying in Central City for the time being. It took him a while, but he did find her at Jitters.

Leonard hadn’t been sure what to expect, but seeing her cry was definitely on the list of the unexpected. People were looking at the scene, so she guided him toward the back.

“Sara, I’m fine,” he tried to tell her as she lunged forward and hugged him.

The assassin’s breathing was ragged, and he could see that she was still crying. "I've never wanted to say that, but... hold me. Just hold me.”

He put his arms around her, holding her close. Her head was positioned by his heart. “If you didn’t want to ask that before, why are you asking it now?”

“Because I need to know that this is real,” was her reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still very broken almost 12 hours later.
> 
> If you have happy prompts, my ask box on Tumblr is the place to go.


	46. "We need a vacation. Let's go on a vacation."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spasticchipmunkhuman asked: Captain Canary: "We need a vacation. Let's go on a vacation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran. There were tears, so I had to write this.
> 
> This ship might have broken me more than Whouffaldi did.

Sara set down the magazine she had been thumbing through. “When did you get this idea?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” he shrugged from where he was leaning against the door frame. “We’ve been working a lot with Team Flash-”

“Thought you hated that nickname,” she grinned.

“It’s growing on me,” Leonard admitted. “But come on, I’m pretty sure assassins need a few days off. We could get away from it all for the weekend, head up somewhere.”

“Where were you thinking?”

“Coast City, perhaps.”

“I love it,” Sara grinned, popping up from the couch. “I’ll get a bag started.”

Leonard smiled as she dashed off to their bedroom. His pinky, the one with the ring, tapped against the side of the door while another ring burned in the box in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically you all are going to get a lot of happy for the next week. Maybe on into the hiatus.


	47. Graveyard Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Another Captain Canary reunion scene, but this time at his funeral. Sara stays back afterwards and he appears behind her and surprises her. (like the Captain Swan reunion scene in the latest OUAT episode)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt reminded me that we lost not one, but two thieves this week. One who was always a hero, and one who became a hero.

They didn’t even have his body to bury. He’d probably been vaporized in the explosion of the Oculus anyways. But they still got a gravestone for him. Leonard had died a hero, and damn well deserved to be remembered for years and years to come.

All of the crew from the Waverider had come, along with members of Team Arrow and Flash and Leonard’s sister, to hold a private memorial to him. The absence of Laurel weighed heavily on Sara as she remembered learning about it from her father. Her sister might have liked Leonard if she’d gotten to know him. It was a shame the two never got the chance to meet.

Everyone who knew him had shared a few words about Leonard. Barry Allen, or the Flash as she found out, talked about he’d once told Leonard that he didn’t have to let his past define him. Jax shared how he’d stopped seeing Snart as a criminal as they continued to travel through time. Even Mick spoke up, talking about his last moments. When it was done and over, everyone dispersed, on their way back to thier relative homes or (in Rip’s case) times.

Sara chose to stay behind for a little while longer, staring at the stone that marked a plot holding no body. She crossed her arms over her jacket and bit her lip. Life wasn’t fair, she knew that. But this was too much. Both her sister and Leonard were gone.

“Hey,” she whispered to the gravestone. “I know you can’t hear me, and I probably sound stupid doing this, but here it goes.”

“I miss you. We all miss you, but me and Mick miss you probably the most. Vandal Savage is dead now. Kendra killed him a few days ago. Rip checked the timeline, and his family’s back. We actually got to meet them too. Miranda’s great, and Jonas was pretty sweet.”

“You know, I understand why he went so far to save them,” she sighed. “I get it now. If you love someone, you will want to do anything to get them back. After we defeated Savage, I was hoping that you might reappear, since we defeated him before 2166 and somehow the timeline would be fixed and you’d come back. But you haven’t. I’m guessing I was too late.”

A dry laugh escaped Sara’s lips, but it felt strangled. “I was too late for a lot of things, Leonard. I’ve regretted stuff before, but not telling you how I felt is something I will regret for a long time. We both had our walls up, but brought each other’s down. Yours came down first though, I guess.”

“And I know that I’m too late now, but I would have wanted a future for us too,” she murmured, closing her eyes. 

“There’s still time.”

She whirled around, pulling out a knife as she turned. As soon as she saw who it was though, Sara lowered her arm. It couldn’t be possible.

“Leonard?” she breathed.

“I see I’m late to my own funeral,” Leonard nodded toward the stone.

Two seconds passed before Sara remembered how to move her legs. Once she did, she ran straight at Leonard and threw her arms around her.

Life wasn’t fair, there was no denying that.

But sometimes there were exceptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel dead inside.
> 
> Am I overloading you all with the fanfics?


	48. Post Destiny- Sara and Earth 2 Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kismetkomskaikru asked: Captain Canary prompt - After the events in Destiny, Sara meets Leonard from Earth 2 (or some other version) when visiting Team Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. Listening to "Photograph" was a terrible idea.
> 
> *ducks back to Tumblr to write more prompts*

“Oh my god,” Sara uttered, staring at the man who looked like Leonard talking with part of Team Flash.

All eyes in the room turned toward her. Leonard’s eyes widened as he saw her. “Sara, what are you doing here?”

 Caitlin and Cisco were shooting nervous looks at each other. Something fishy was going on here. Leonard had died months ago. What on earth was he doing here?

“How is he here?” she asked Cisco, pointing at Leonard. “He shouldn’t be here.”

“Uh, well, you see,” he fumbled, looking even more nervous. “This is Leonard Snart.”

Within a second, she had him pinned against the wall. “Cisco, what the hell did you do?”

“Nothing!”

“Why is he back? He shouldn’t be back!” Sara yelled.

“Sara, let him go!” Barry shouted. “This is Leonard Snart from Earth 2!”

Sara released Cisco from the wall and turned to look at the man who was Leonard, but also apparently wasn’t?

“What’s going on?” she asked, looking at the members of Team Flash. “What is Earth 2?”

* * *

“So you’re married to my counterpart?” Sara repeated as E2 Leonard finished explaining how he had ended up on her Earth (he’d ended up falling through a strange portal that had opened up right in front of him) and why he had been so shocked to see her. “And you thought this Zoom guy had come back and kidnapped her when you saw me?”

“Zoom was a terror to the city,” E2 Leonard told her. “I was afraid that he’d gotten the jump on Sara somehow.”

“What do I do over there on your earth?”

Leonard smiled. “You’re a lawyer.”

Sara blinked, trying to picture herself in one of Laurel’s suits. She shuddered at the image. “Nope, can’t see it. What about you?”

“Mayor of Central City.”

Her jaw dropped. If her Leonard, the one of this Earth, was here, he probably would have laughed. He would have cracked a snarky remark about how he was more used to stealing from politicians than being one. All while shooting a smirk at her.

“I take it that things are different here,” E2 Leonard continued, smiling at her. “What do we- the other me and you like?”

He said this like he was certain they were together here, like he was with her counterpart on the other Earth.

“I was an assassin turned hero,” she replied, unable to hide her grin as his eyebrows shot up. “I met the you of this Earth when I was recruited to travel through time to save the future. He was a criminal. Called himself Captain Cold.”

She turned away from him, focusing on the Flash suit in the corner.

“I’m dead here, aren’t I?” he said after a few seconds. “That’s why you were saying I shouldn’t be here. Because I died.”

Sara nodded, thinking about the last time she had seen her Leonard. “When we were travelling through time, there was this thing called the Oculus. It allowed this group of people called the Time Masters to kind of be able to control time, how things worked out, people’s destinies. We were trying to destroy it, but someone needed to hold onto a trigger to make it go boom. He ended up holding it down in the end so Mick and I could get away with the rest of our team. He was a hero, as much as he would have hating being remembered as such.”

“Is Mick my brother over here too?”

“Best friend.”

“So the me here and you were never…”

“We could have been,” she murmured, the last conversation she had had with Leonard in her bunk, the one that had been haunting her for months, replayed in her head. “He talked about wondering what the future had in store him and me, and me and him. His walls were down, but mine were still up. I told him he’d need to be a better thief if he wanted to steal a kiss from me. Although I did kiss him the last time I was with him, before he…”

She trailed off and sucked in a breath. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s been a few months since it happened,” Sara murmured. “But I can’t help but wish that he had survived, that we could be something.”

E2 Leonard offered her a small smile. “He would have been a very lucky guy then, I can assure you of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Earth 2 Captain Canary is happy, so there's that. Now let's all go to Earth 2, eh?
> 
> (Or whatever Earth they are canon on)


	49. "I swear to God, if you don't shut up and kiss me right now I will punch you..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spasticchipmunkhuman asked: Captain Canary: "I swear to God, if you don't shut up and kiss me right now I will punch you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda of short. Although the downside is I suddenly starting thinking about Hell Bent and how the Doctor saved Clara with the extraction chamber but she was frozen in time and what if something like that ended up happening to Leonard.
> 
> Lucky for you all, that doesn't happen in this one.

Leonard smiled and obliged.

“So how am I still alive,” he asked once they broke apart. “I was about to go up in that explosion.”

“You can thank Savage’s future tech from his time ship,” Sara explained, smiling over at the contraption Stein, Jax, Rip, and Ray had constructed. “It pulled you out before everything went up.”

“How did you know it would work?”

“I was willing to take the risk.”

“Sara, I told you and Mick to get out, to leave me behind.”

“The future showed me that wasn’t happening.”

Leonard frowned at this. “What’s that supposed mean?”

“It’s a long story,” Sara chuckled, smiling a little. “Come on, the others are going to want to see that you’re back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cryptic ending that another prompt might address.


	50. Captain Canary: "Sharing is caring, you know..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spasticchipmunkhuman asked: Captain Canary: "Sharing is caring, you know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably takes place after 1x06.
> 
> I swear, every song I listen to just reminds me of Captain Canary today.

Sara tossed the box of cereal she’d stolen from Rip’s secret stash to Leonard. “You know, it’s probably just as easy for you to slip in and steal a box yourself, crook.”

“And yet you’re still willing to share, assassin.”

She grinned smugly. “I’m a nice assassin.”

“Killing with kindness then,” Leonard replied as he pulled out a deck of cards. 

Sara crossed her legs and looked at him. “Thank you.”

He stopped shuffling the cards. “What for?”

“For stopping me in Russia from killing Stein. For showing me that I don’t have to be a killer.”

“Alright, enough with the feelings,” Leonard muttered as he dealt out the cards. “Time to play. And no cheating.”

Sara snorted. “Somehow, I feel that I should be the one telling you that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I am betting Killer, Klepto, and Pyro were the first to find the cereal stash.
> 
> And now it saddens me that it is just Killer and Pyro left at this point.


	51. Sara meets her future child, finds out there's a way to save Len.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oreasa asked: White Cold where Sara meets her future child and finds out there's a way to save Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have shrieked a little when I saw this prompt, ngl.
> 
> Appearences of Monica Snart, Evan Queen, and Don and Dawn Allen.

“Hello?”

Sara whirled around at the unfamiliar voice, ready to go on the offensive if needed. In the hall outside her room was a teenage girl a hoodie and jeans. She seemed slightly nervous, but there was a determined look in your eye.

“Who the hell are you, and how did you get on here?” Sara snapped, her batons at the ready now. “I know you didn’t just waltz on here now since we’re in the temporal zone. So you better tell me who you are right now or we’re going to have a problem. ”

“Wow, thanks, Mom,” the girl snarked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Sara stiffened as the teenager stepped into her room and closer toward her. Her long blonde hair was in a single fishtail that hung over her shoulder. The shape of her face was the same as Sara’s. She was the same height as her, same build too. For all Sara knew, the new arrival could either be her daughter, or just an impostor.

“Gideon, who the hell is this?”

“The timeline indicates that you are currently with Monica Snart, born 2018 to you and Mr. Snart.”

Sara’s jaw clenched. It had been a few days since they had defeated Savage, and a few more beyond that since they had lost Leonard. But looking back at Monica, she could see Leonard in her as the girl smirked triumphantly with Gideon backing up her identity. She had his eyes, that same icy blue. Now that she thought of it and studied the teenager more, this girl definitely looked like she was the daughter of her and Leonard.

“Gideon, Leonard’s dead,” Sara snarled. “I don’t know if you remember the Oculus, but I sure as hell do. He’s gone. There’s no way that we have a child.”

“On the contrary, the timeline shows Leonard Snart still maintains a presence in it.”

Monica was biting her lip nervously. “That’s sort of why I’m here.”

Sara raised an eyebrow and looked at her future daughter. “Explain?”

“I’m here to make sure you get Dad back,” Monica explained, uncrossing her arms. “Kinda need him so I end up existing. You can still save him, Mom. Vandal Savage’s time ship has future technology on it, and you can use it to get Dad back.”

Sara set her batons down on the bed. Leonard could be saved. They could bring him back. “And how do you know all of this?”

“You and Dad told me about it one day when I found the device you used to get him back at STAR Labs,” Monica twisted the end of her braid. “You told me someone had visited you and explained everything to you. Now I know that person was me.”

“So time travel exists in…whatever year you’re from?”

“2035, and not exactly,” Monica grinned. “This is me and my friends putting out heads together to see if it’s possible. We might have raided Rip’s ship the last time he visited for some tips.”

A small beeping noise came from a strange cuff on Monica’s wrist. Sara watched her future daughter hold it up and pull up some sort of holographic screen. She understood none of the symbols that were going across it backwards, but Monica seemed to.

“This is going to take me back to 2035 in twenty seconds,” Monica told her. “Remember, Mom. Vandal Savage’s ship. Talk to Uncle Ray and Professor Stein. Save Dad.”

Sara nodded, a smile coming over her face. “You’ll get back safely.”

“Yeah, don’t sweat it,” the teenager nodded. “Oh, and don’t tell Dad about this yet.”

A blue glow spread from the cuff and enveloped Monica Snart. Sara stepped back, shielding her eyes as a bright flash came form the cuff. When it was gone, so was Monica.

Sara pulled on a jacket, feeling hope bubble in her veins. She needed to head to Savage’s ship, probably snag Ray on the way so he could help her find the parts that would save Leonard.

* * *

_2035_

Monica Snart felt her legs touch the ground before they couldn’t hold her up. Two sets of arms grabbed her to prevent her from faceplanting. She remembered her parents and Rip and anyone else who had been on the Waverider telling her that time travel could sometimes have side effects. Having her legs going wobbly was not one she expected.

“You okay, Mon?” she heard Dawn ask at her left as she and Don half carried her over toward a chair. Evan Queen was standing beside it, a look of concern on her face.

“Peachy,” she groaned as she tested her legs. Still wobbly, but she could at least stand on her own. “I’m okay, you two.”

Don and Dawn backed away, although the twins looked ready to speed forward and catch her if she started to fall again.

“So how did it go?” Evan asked. “Is your mom going to go save your dad?”

“Given that I’m still here, I think she did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh after this I want to write about Monica, Evan, Don, and Dawn kind of following their parents' footsteps and becoming the next generation of heroes.


	52. "How long was I gone?" "Hundred and forty-seven days yesterday. Hundred and forty-eight today. Except today doesn't count, does it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locitarose asked: I can't get this exchange out of my head so, Captain Canary: "How long was I gone?" "Hundred and forty-seven days yesterday. Hundred and forty-eight today. Except today doesn't count, does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fix its for everyone. You get a fix-it and you get a fix-it! Everyone gets fix-its!

**__**“One hundred and forty-seven days then,” he mumbled, still coming to his senses. Close to five months. “Quite a while then.”

Sara nodded and rose up from the chair she’d been sitting in beside him. “You sound like it never happened to you.”

“The last thing I remember is the Oculus exploding,” Leonard told her. “Now I wake up here.”

“You were somehow blown into the temporal zone,” Sara explained, stopping him as he tried to sit up. “We don’t know how long you were in there for yet. You’ve got a broken leg that’s still healing, along with some broken ribs. But you’re alive.”

Her hair was short now by several inches. Other than that, she looked like the same Sara who had kissed him. Something glinted around her neck. He looked down to see his pinky ring hanging from a chain around her neck.

She followed his gaze before looking back up. “Mick told me to hold onto it. He won’t take no for an answer, told me that I ought to have something I could remember you with.”

Her hands reached up to unclasp the chain.

“Keep it,” he told her.

Sara’s hands fell away from her neck. She smiled at him then. “I’m glad you’re alive. I missed you”

“Me too.”

“Which one of those were you replying too?”

“Both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop listening to Flares. It just makes me cry over Captain Canary all over again.


	53. “Quit asking how I got stuck up here and just catch me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bookworm-becca asked: Captain Canary + “Quit asking how I got stuck up here and just catch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene in The Winter Soldier. A good one, not a "Who the hell is Bucky?" kind of one. Although imagine that with CC.

“What do you mean, catch you?” Leonard shouted over the roar of the helicopter’s blades as Ray piloted alongside the upper level of the building that Sara had been brought to by Savage’s men.

“You’re about to find out.”

Glass shattered down from one upper stories. Leonard looked up to see Sara falling down toward them. He found himself hanging onto the side of the opening as Ray tilted it to prevent Sara from getting sliced. Her hand was outstretched as she grew closer, and he thrust his forward.

His hand closed around hers just in time as she fell inside. She almost fell completely through, but he held onto her for dear life until Ray leveled off and piloted them back toward where the Waverider was parked.

“Are you okay?” he asked once she was standing.

She nodded. “It’s more intense than it looks in the movies. Thanks for catching me.”

“I’ve got your back. Or in this case, your hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to recommend not trying this stunt at home.


	54. "I love you. I really, really do."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spasticchipmunkhuman asked: Captain Canary: "I love you. I really, really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. I am so so sorry. But this was bound to occur at some point in another fanfic.

“And I want you to remember that I am doing this for you, and the team, and the future,” Sara said, swallowing as she made up her mind.

She pulled herself up on his arm and kissed him. Her forehead was against his. Suddenly, she found herself wishing they’d both come clean about their feelings earlier. If only they’d been able to have more time together. If only….

Pulling back, Sara looked at him one last time, memorizing his face. “Leonard…”

“Go.”

“I’m sorry about this.”

Then she slammed her staff into the back of his head, reaching forward to hold down the trigger as his hand fell away. Her other hand grabbed onto him before he could fall off the platform. He was unconscious, she could see that. Mick, on the other hand, was climbing to his feet.

“Mick, get him out of here!”

“Blondie, what the hell are you doing?!” he shouted.

“What I need to do,” she replied as Mick took Leonard. “Now go!”

“Sara,” she’d never seen Mick look so concerned. “I don’t think we can’t bring you back from this.”

“And you shouldn’t try!” she yelled back, trying to keep the tears from falling. “This is my choice!”

Mick wasn’t moving.

“Go. Please.”

This time, he listened.

When Druce and his men surrounded her, she stared them all down stonily. Her mind was elsewhere, all the people she’d ever known and loved flashing in front of her eyes. Her parents. Laurel. Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Thea. Anatoly. Rip, Kendra, Carter, Ray, Stein, Jax, Mick.

Nyssa.

Leonard.

This was for all of them, she told herself before the blast went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have every right to call me whatever names you want, be it 'terrible person' to 'cruel-hearted bitch'.


	55. Afterlife: Leonard Snart meets Laurel Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're still doing prompts maybe something with len and laurel meeting in the afterlife?? I'm just so upset we never got to see them meet in canon (and I wouldn't be opposed if it had some sara/len maybe..?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aughhh I would have loved to see them meet in canon. The afterlife will have to do though.

Sara was right about dying. It did feel lonely. But he didn’t regret sending Sara and Mick away. He’d rather both of them survived this. 

When the explosion enveloped him, there was just white and pain. He might have screamed, he wasn’t certain. The explosion just happened in a second, and then there was blackness. Pure unending blackness. He couldn’t feel anything, like his mind had detached from his body completely.

And somehow, the next thing he knew, someone was bending over him. His vision felt hazy, but he could see blond hair hanging down around someone’s face. Leonard frowned, confused. Was he dead or alive? Why was he seeing her?

“Sara?” he murmured, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He could feel his hands again, and pushed himself upright. The blackness he had been plunged into was gone. Now he was in a park, the sun shining down on him. The buildings in the distance told him he was in Central City. But there was no noise. It was unnerving.

The person who had been bending over him was not Sara. She was taller. Her hair was a darker blonde. The face was different. But something about her reminded him of Sara.

“Easy,” the woman told him. “It’s takes a while before you can feel your body completely. Trust me, I’ve already been through this, Leonard.”

She was right, as he still was getting feeling back into his legs.

“Who are you?” he asked when he finally got to his feet. “And how do you know my name?”

The woman smiled sadly. “My name’s Laurel. Laurel Lance. I’m Sara’s sister.”

Now he knew why he was reminded of Sara. She was Sara’s sister. He remembered the assassin telling him about her after he’d talked about Lisa. Laurel lived in Star City, so what was she doing here? “And you know me how?”

“I’ve watching over Sara since I got here,” Laurel said. “She spends a lot of time with you, more than the rest of the Waverider crew. Not to mention I used to hear a lot of stories about Leonard Snart at both my day and night job.”

He noticed now that she was dressed in black leathers, the Black Canary outfit he recognized. Sara’s sister was the Black Canary. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised by this. 

“Do you know what this place is?” he asked, staring upward at the sky.

Laurel pressed her lips together. “Apparently where we go after we die.”

He remembered now. The explosion at the Oculus tearing his body apart, vaporizing him. Leonard knew that, and accepted it. But what was hard to accept was why Laurel was here. As far as he remembered, Laurel Lance was still alive when they left, according to Sara. She had teased him one day about how her sister would have thought she was crazy to be hanging around with Captain Cold, even joked about introducing them.

“You died,” he murmured. “How long ago?”

Laurel nodded slowly. “It’s been a little while.”

“Sara doesn’t know,” he told her. “She thinks you’re still alive.”

The park suddenly rippled around them and faded away. Now, they stood in the Waverider. They were in Sara’s room, he knew it instantly. The assassin herself was on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her hands were fiddling with something. Leonard stepped closer to see that she was holding his ring. Mick must have let her have it.

“Sara,” he said, stepping forward. “Sara, it’s me.”

“She can’t hear us,” Laurel explained as she stepped beside him. “I’ve already tried. It’s just a projection. We’re not really here.”

Leonard’s heart sank. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Sara again.To have one last conversation. One last card game. One last something between the two of them.

“I know you loved her,” Laurel said, smiling at Leonard. “I watched you two a lot. At first, I couldn’t believe it, didn’t want to. But the longer I watched you two, I saw how much you cared for Sara, that you weren’t the same crook I had heard about in Cisco’s stories. I know you hate being called this, but you were a hero. To everyone, and to her.”

Leonard didn’t respond. He continued to look at Sara, who was clutching the ring tight in her grasp. She looked like she’d been crying. He was close to crying too.

“She loved you too,” Laurel added. “She still does.”

A tear fell down his cheek as he stared at the assassin who had stolen his heart. “So now what?”

“We watch over the ones we love and care about until they join us,” Laurel explained. “And as much as I would love to see my sister, I hope that she doesn’t join us for years.”

“She shouldn’t,” Leonard agreed, watching as Sara sat up and unclasped her necklace, adding his ring onto the chain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could draw, then I totally would have done fanart of these two watching over Sara. But alas, I suck at drawing people and just anything in general, so that's not happening.


	56. Bun in the Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FireSoul commented on a chapter of Tales of the Crook and the Assassin with: this was so sweet! You've done a lot of them with their baby, and i love it all! But do you think you could do one of finding out Sara's pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in the inbox far too long and I am so sorry. 
> 
> Future fic, like two years down the road. Everyone is okay, everything's fine because I may or may not have denial issues.
> 
> Also got to make use of my child development textbook for the first time in like six months, so yay!

Honestly, she’d gotten lucky in the fight with the threat of the Waverider’s latest mission. The mark had done worse to others. Sara all too well remembered the images that they’d seen of other people who’d been the guy’s way, or at least what was left of them. She had been cocky, thought that she would have been able to take him by surprise. He’d turned out to be more than she could handle on her own though, as she learned after he broke her arm.

She might have been finished off by the man who seemed more monster than human had it not been for Leonard, Firestorm, Barry, and Kendra showing up. They managed to chase off the threat before getting Sara back to the Waverider and to the med bay.

“You should have called for back-up,” Leonard was telling her as Gideon worked a medical scan on her to find out how badly she’d been injured. “He almost killed you.”

Sara turned to her fiance and grinned the best she could, even though one of her eyes was half swollen shut. “I have a good fiance and friends to thank for that not happening.”

Leonard’s lips quirked up in a smile as he leaned down and kissed her. “You do need to be more careful. Whatever he is, none of us should take him alone.”

“I’m gonna have to agree with you there,” Sara replied. “Gideon, what am I looking at?”

“You suffered severe lacerations to the face, arms, and upper torso, as well as a fracture in the ulna of your right arm,” the AI replied. “All of which I am currently working to heal.”

“See, I’ll be fine.”

“Fortunately, the embryo is unharmed.”

Sara froze. Embryo? “What?”

“Congratulations, Miss Lance. You’re pregnant.”

A holographic image appeared in front of them. Sara stared at the tiny, bean-shaped organism before looking down at her stomach. That was inside of her right now. She was pregnant, and she hadn’t even known.

Leonard was still looking at the hologram when she turned toward him. He seemed shaken. “Did you know?”

Sara shook her head. “This is a surprise to me too.”

Neither of them had planned on this happening. Sara tilted her head as she studied the hologram. She felt a bit of a pull toward the little thing growing inside her. “Do we want this?”

He was staring at it again too. He still looked shaken, but also...happy. “If you do.”

She nodded. “I do.”

His hand clasped her, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda fluffy, right? I've been in angstville so long that I'm still getting used to fluff


	57. Sara the Cat- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Plz make a third chapter of the cc cat fic!!! Keep going it is so good!!
> 
> Anonymous asked: Plz comtinue the Sara is a cat cc fic!!
> 
> Anonymous asked: Omg!! I love the CC fic of cat Sara! Plz continue it
> 
> Anonymous asked: CAPTAIN CANARY SARA=CAT FIC CONTINUED PLEASE!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted more cat!Sara I guess. Soooo here we are.
> 
> I may have taken inspiration from a cat video. Because I don't have a cat. Or a dog. Or any pet really.

The rest of the team had gotten back to the Waverider with the spellbook, the cover of which was slightly singed. Rip was checking the timeline to see if the “incident” as he was calling it had affected the timeline in any way, which it hadn’t. Sara was a little more friendly to her teammates than she had been when she had first been brought back to the Waverider, but she still stayed in relative close proximity to Leonard.

Kendra and Rip were both combing through the spellbook, looking for the counter-spell to reverse Sara’s condition. Leonard watched them from his normal seat on the bridge, Sara sitting in the one beside him. She was curled up comfortably, her blue eyes focused on the two people who could reverse her fate.

It was already pretty late when they had cracked it open, and everyone was tired. After Kendra’s face had almost fallen into the book when her eyes stayed shut for longer than ten seconds, Rip had suggested calling it a night through his yawns and that they pick it up tomorrow. Leonard would have stayed up to look for the counter-curse, but he had zero understanding of the language the book was written in, unlike Kendra and Rip.

“Sorry, Sara,” he said, looking down at the seat. “Looks like you’re going to have to spend the night as a furball.”

Sara didn’t respond, remaining curled up. Leonard frowned and walked around to see that she was asleep. She’d quite literally taken a cat nap. He shook his head and smiled. He didn’t want to wake her, so he lifted her up as gently as he could and carried her back to her room before returning to his own.

* * *

Angry meowing woke him up, followed by the sound of something being run into. When he asked Gideon to turn the lights on, Leonard found himself staring at a hoodie that came moving toward him.

“How did you even manage that?” he asked when he got a better look.

Sara gave a defeated meow. Somehow, her head and half of her body were stuck in the sleeve of one of her hoodies. She must have been trying to warm up. It did get cold on the Waverider sometimes, so he couldn’t blame her. But at the same time, he couldn’t keep a straight face with the situation in front of him.

“Let’s get you out,” he sighed, picking her up and loosening her from the hoodie. “There. Better?”

Sara meowed contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it!


	58. Dream a little dream of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary, fic of what you think will happen in 1x16 with Leonard and Captain Canary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of inspired by a dream/hypnosis fantasy in Agent Carter, although this is the Captain Canary version.
> 
> If this happens on Thursday, I will be destroyed.

_They were playing cards together. It was practically a tradition between them now. He always had a deck of cards on him somehow. She had asked him once if he did card tricks. Leonard had then demonstrated some elaborate trick during the process of which he almost lifted one of her concealed knives. Almost._

_The location where they held their games varied. Sometimes they played in the cargo hold, other times in one of their rooms. Today, they were on the bridge, seated across from each other. The Waverider was currently in the temporal zone. Everything was nice and peaceful. Just the two of them._

_“Your move,” Leonard said, drawing a card from the deck to signify the end of his turn.  
_

_Sara gazed down at her hand. She had a winning hand ages ago, but she didn’t feel like putting it down. This was a game she wanted to last, although she wasn’t sure why. Something was holding her back from winning, even though they would just end up playing another round._

_“Sara?” Leonard asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re staring.”  
_

_The assassin shook her head. “When we get off the Waverider, when this is all over, what do you think about going out somewhere? Just us.”_

_“Me and you,” he nodded in agreement, smiling. “I’d like that.”_

_“I would too,” she smiled back.  
_

_Her winning hand was suddenly placed on the ground, even though she’d tried to resist doing so._

_Everything changed. She was no longer on the Waverider, but above the Oculus Wellspring, kissing Leonard for the first and last time. Dragging Mick away. Watching everything go up in the explosion, knowing that Leonard had died a hero._

Sara sat up in bed, breathing heavily. She wiped her eyes, already expecting to find moisture there. Letting her arms fall to her sides, the assassin realized she was clutching something in her grasp. Opening her hand, something fell onto her lap.

It was a deck of cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *passes out tissues to those who need them*
> 
> And now here's something I thought today that might make a few of you chuckle. I randomly went "What if Captain Canary was like the Hawks, being reincarnated throughout time and stuff and being soulmates?"
> 
> Yeah, things I come up with are weird.


	59. The Viennese Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I have a little "Tales of the Crook and the Assassin" for you, if that's okay. Sara and Leonard go undercover in Vienna and have to learn the Viennese Waltz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been in here a while. I really should have done something sooner, although I had no idea what the Waltz looked like until I finally Googled it.
> 
> But do go actually watch a video of it. It's pretty beautiful. Good OTP stuff.

“Why are we the ones who have to do this again?” Sara groaned as they left the bridge.

“Because Rip needs me to get those plans that Savage is sharing with the Emperor of Austria and he wants you to come along with me,” Leonard replied. “Although I don’t know why dancing needs to be involved.”

“Because it’s essential that you blend in and not attract attention to yourselves,” Rip said, reminding them they weren’t quite out of his earshot yet. “You’re going as visiting dignitaries, and they will be expecting you to dance.”

The duo glared at him before leaving. Having to go to a grand ball in Vienna 1810 held in honor of one of Napoleon’s victories was the last thing either of them wanted to do. But each one was secretly pleased that they were going together with the other.

An hour later, they were in the cargo hold, preparing to practice a Viennese Waltz. Before the dance, Gideon had shown them footage of the dance. It seemed to be quite lively, and hopefully they could master it easy. At least they were in their normal clothes for it instead of the fanciful attire they would need to be wearing when they actually went.

“Wanna dance, Sara?” Leonard asked once the footage had ended, turning toward her and holding out his hand.

Sara shrugged and took it. “Don’t step on my toes.”

“Only if you don’t step on mine.”

A lively orchestral tune started to play. Gideon was helpful enough to project the footprints of where they would need to step on the floor, which was helpful at first. The two stepped up to each other, each having one arm bent and the other outstretched as they’d seen in the video. Their hands joined, and Sara gripped Leonard’s shoulder. They started to dance with the steps, slowly spinning around the room.

It took a few runs for them, but eventually they didn’t even notice Gideon was no longer projecting steps onto the floor. They were too focused on the dance, letting the music guide them as they waltzed across the floor.

Perhaps this wasn’t so bad.

* * *

In the bridge, Kendra, Stein, Jax, and Mick were all watching the live feed of Leonard and Sara dancing with each other. The members of Team Legends were watching the scene with interest. Everyone had heard them complaining about having to learn how to dance, but Sara and Leonard seemed to be enjoying themselves. The smiles on both of their faces were quite evident, whether or not they realized they were there.

“They make quite the pair,” Stein remarked as the crook and the assassin spun around.

Everyone, Mick included, nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they lovely? (And once again I wish I could draw for fanart reasons)
> 
> In other news, that Captain Canary reincarnation thingy I mentioned last chapter is probably going to be a go! Are there any specific time periods that you want to see them in?


	60. The one where they find out Mayor Snart and Sara are married on Earth 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oreasa asked: White Cold prompt: where they find out Mayor Snart and Sara are married on Earth 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt made me grin like the idiot I am when I got it. I really enjoy doing Earth 2 stuff, especially Captain Canary. How cool would it be if they traveled to other Earths in S2 of LoT?

“This isn’t weird at all, right?” Sara asked Leonard as they walked down the streets of Earth-2 Central City. “I mean, we’ve gone throughout time, a bit of space too. What’s weird about being on another Earth that’s pretty different than ours.”

“Just an average day for us,” Leonard replied, pulling the brim of the hat he was wearing down a little more as yet another person smiled and nodded at him. “People keep doing that to me.”

“Well, according to Stein, there’s alternate versions of all of us over here,” Sara started smirking. “Maybe you’re famous over here.”

“For what? Being a wanted criminal.”

“Earth-2 Leonard might not be a criminal.”

“Perhaps. And how about your counterpart? Do you think that she’s not an assassin either?”

“Who knows what she’s like?” Sara shrugged. “Do you think it’s possible to meet up with our Earth-2 selves? I have to admit, it’d been kind of cool to see what other me is like exactly.”

Leonard stopped suddenly, staring straight ahead. “Why don’t you go ask her?”

Sara followed his gaze, her eyes widening. Coming down the steps of the building they were about to walk by was her. Earth-2 Sara wore heels, was dressed professionally in a sort of business suit, and carried a briefcase with her. Her hair was pinned back neatly in a bun save for one loose strand. As her hand went up to tuck it behind her ear, Sara didn’t miss the wedding band on her counterpart’s ring finger. Her jaw dropped as she stepped back under the shade of the trees.

Leonard seemed to notice the band too. He shot a grin her way. “So who’s the lucky fellow? Or lady?”

Sara was still staring in astonishment at her Earth-2 self that she almost missed seeing someone else familiar cross the street. It was Leonard’s turn to look shocked as well. The Earth-2 Leonard looked like her Leonard, except he wore glasses and was dressed in a smart suit. He was smiling at the other Sara, who was looking for something in her briefcase now.

“You clean up really nice, Leonard,” she teased weakly before going back to observing their counterparts.

“So how did your case go today?” E2 Leonard asked when he approached E2 Sara.

Earth-2 Sara’s head shot up, and a smile broke out over her face. Her counterpart looked so happy to see the other Leonard. Sara could tell this easily. This Sara hadn’t gone through the _Gambit_ , the League, and she certainly hadn’t died.

“It went perfect,” E2 Sara said happily. “We won. The slimeball who’s been purposefully selling apartments that aren’t safe for people to live in is going to have to pay up, and he’s going away for a while.”

“Knew you would win,” Earth-2 Leonard told her. “You’re one of the best lawyers in this city, Sara. You always do what’s right.”

Sara made a gagging noise. She was a lawyer over here? No, that was just weird.

Earth-2 Sara rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Earth-2 Leonard. She set her briefcase down and linked her arms around Leonard’s neck. In the shade, Sara felt her cheeks go red a little. Looking over at Leonard, she saw him smile a little.

“And you are the best mayor Central City has ever had,” Earth-2 Sara replied.

“I’m the mayor?” Leonard hissed beside her, looking on in disbelief now. “And you’re a lawyer?”

“Shhh!” Sara hushed, turning back to watching their counterparts.

“Not to mention the best husband.”

Both their jaws dropped at this. Their counterparts were actually married. Sara reached out and grabbed Leonard’s arm to keep herself from falling over. Leonard was looking at the scene in shock, as though he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Earth-2 Sara kissed Earth-2 Leonard then. Sara didn’t know why, but she felt a pang of jealousy toward her other self. Sure, she might be a lawyer and that appealed to Sara in the same way the Lazarus Pit did, but she did envy the happiness that her counterpart seemed to have with Leonard’s.

“We actually make a cute couple,” she admitted after a minute.

Leonard nodded beside her, a smile on his face. “You’re not wrong.”

They watched E2 Sara pick up her briefcase and walk away with the other Leonard. Sara overheard them talk about going to get lunch and felt herself smile.

“We should probably get back to the Waverider,” she sighed, turning back to Leonard. “Sooner or later, Rip’s gonna realize that we’re missing.”

“Lead the way, assassin.”

* * *

As she walked away with her husband to lunch, Sara still felt like she was being watching. Turning around quickly, she caught sight of two people walking away. They were facing away from her, but looked like her and Leonard from the back.

“Sara?” her husband was looking back too. “What is it?”

“Don’t you think those people look like us, Len?” she murmured, pointing to the two figures in the distance.

Leonard frowned. “A little bit. Strange.”

“Strange indeed,” Sara murmured before smiling. “It’s probably just a coincidence. Can you imagine how strange it would be to have doubles of ourselves running around?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to write Earth-1 Leonard meeting Earth-2 Sara. And then maybe E1 and E2 Captain Canary together reuniting.
> 
> And remember, if you ever have a prompt, feel free to hit up my ask box on tumblr!


	61. It's the things I didn't do that keep me up at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queenofclay asked: Could you write leonard being kept up at night by his feelings for Sara??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm watching Rouge Time and there may or may not be some squealing currently going on.....
> 
> Also, my Whouffaldi trash shows in this, so woohoo!!! Any mutual CC/Whouffaldi shippers out there?

There wasn’t usually a lot that kept him up at night. It used to be nightmares, a leftover of his childhood. But he learned to let those go. The things he’d done never kept him up. Once upon a time, they did, but no more.

Now, he was being kept up at night, but not by things he’d done. No, it was more like the things he hadn’t done yet, like telling Sara how he really felt about her. Ever since the first conversation they had with each other, he’d been intrigued by her. That intrigue grew into something else with the more time they spent together.

He liked Sara in more ways that one. She was brave, fierce, beautiful. And she was kind too, whether she. Leonard didn’t know if she was able to see that side of her. She’d told him about the Lazarus Pit, how she’d been like an animal  until they’d managed to restore her soul. How she still felt like a monster at times. Leonard understood where she was coming from a bit. Everyone had their dark sides, and some were more haunted by them.

Sara had opened him up in more ways than he had thought possible. For so long, he had only been able to trust Lisa and Mick. Sara had entered that circle now. She’d melted his icy heart, broken down all of his walls. There was a connection between them now, one he didn’t think could be broken.

Sometimes, he would have dreams at night, one of the future. A possible future at least. He could see him and Sara together. And the thought of it made him smile. Leonard used to see things day by day, just trying to get through to the next. But now things were different, and he knew why.

He’d let Sara Lance get inside his head. He didn’t think she’d ever leave.

And he didn’t want her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short. I hope it's good for people though?
> 
> Who found the DW/Whouffaldi reference?


	62. Leonard Snart meets Earth-2 Sara Lance (Snart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyxisis asked: i know i brought the promp up on ao3 but just to officialize it and so that it would be in your list: Len ends up in E-2 and meets Sara the mayor's wife. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me?
> 
> So if some of you remember a prompt a while back where E1 Sara meet E2 Leonard. Well, I was asked to do another with E1 Leonard and E2 Sara. I couldn't turn this down.

He’d expected to die. That was honestly what he had been waiting for. Leonard had thought the explosion of the Oculus Wellspring would have vaporized him. Instead, he was lying on top of some rug.

Climbing to his feet, he looked around at his surroundings. He was in the foyer of a house, a really nice one. Through the thin windows on the sides of the door, he could see that it was dark outside save for a few street lamps and the  moonlight.

What the hell was this? If this was what came after death, he wasn’t sure that he liked it.

Leonard stepped through the doorway that was across from him. He managed to find the light switch and flicked it on. Some lights illuminated his surroundings, revealing a living room. Everything seemed extremely nice, but also very homey. There was a fireplace by the back wall, a real one. Although there was currently no fire, there were photo frames above it.

Leonard stepped closer, curious to see whose home he was in. As he drew towards them, he thought that one of the people in the photo looked like himself. That was odd, considering he’d never been here before. Someone was beside him in a lot of the photos too.

There was a rush of air behind him. He whirled around, suddenly becoming aware he wasn’t alone. Before Leonard could get a look at his company, something hit the side of his head hard. He fell to the floor, sinking into unconsciousness as someone gasped above him.

* * *

When he came to, Leonard tried to bring his hand up to his aching head, but felt resistance. Cracking his eyes open, he noticed that he was handcuffed to the banister of a staircase. He was back out in the foyer again, only this time he wasn’t alone. In a chair on the other side of the room, clad in a periwinkle bathrobe, was Sara Lance. She had a frying pan beside her and was fiddling with something on her finger.

“You know, I’ve never really been into handcuffs,” he drawled, startling her.

As she noticed that he was awake, Sara shot to her feet, grabbing the frying pan. She approached Leonard slowly. He looked up at her, and saw that there was fear and anger in her blue eyes. Something was wrong here.

“Len?” she asked slowly. “Where have you been?”

“Am I dead?” he asked. “Because the last thing I remember was the Oculus, and now I’m here.”

“Oculus?” Sara’s features scrunched up in confusion. “And no, you’re not dead. Well, you might be if you don’t tell me what happened to you.”

“I’m asking the same question to myself,” he replied. “Believe me when I say I don’t know. Like I told you, the Oculus was the last thing I remember, and then I woke up on the rug. Now can you explain to me what’s going on, Sara? And where’s the rest of the team?”

“Team?” Sara was looking more and more confused. “Len, you’ve been missing for a week! What happened to you?”

“Sara, what is going on?”

She bent down beside him, looking into his eyes. Her own were scared. They weren’t the eyes of the Sara he knew. Her gaze moved over to his hand, making her frown. “Where’s your wedding ring?”

“What wedding ring?” he snarled, feeling more frustrated every second. “Sara, will you tell me what the hell is going on?”

The blonde jumped back, brandishing the frying pan. She looked furious now. “Who are you?”

“Leonard Snart,” he answered. “Sara-”

“Don’t,” she hissed. “Don’t call me that. Not until I’m sure it’s you.”

She lowered the frying pan and took a deep breath. “What’s coming in December?”

He honestly had no idea. “Christmas?”

Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled at him. Leonard watched as she set the frying pan down and stepped closer to him. Something still felt off about her. She seemed different, but familiar.

Then she slammed something against his head again, sending him right back into unconsciousness.

* * *

“Sara, you need to calm down.”

“It’s not Len,” Sara sounded hysterical. “Iris, I’m worried. He knows me, but his wedding ring is gone and he doesn’t know about-”

“Sara! Let me talk to him. I have an idea what might be going on here.”

Someone was shaking his shoulder. “Hey, are you awake?”

“Please tell me I didn’t kill him,” he heard Sara saying in the background. “Oh my god, tell me I didn’t kill my husband.”

Husband?

Leonard blinked his eyes open. He was still handcuffed to the staircase. Iris West was in front of him, dressed in an outfit that didn’t look like the clothes of his time. Her hair was pulled back.

“Do you know who I am?” she asked him sternly.

“Iris West. You’re a reporter or journalist or something,” he mumbled.

Surprisingly, Iris smiled and stood up. Only then did he see the flash of a badge at her hip. She was a cop.

“He’s Leonard,” Iris told Sara. “But he’s not our Leonard. He’s from another Earth.”

“What?” Leonard asked at the same time as Sara.

“What do you mean he’s not from this Earth?” Sara asked. “How many Earths are there?”

“We need to get to STAR Labs,” Iris continued, glancing over at him. “Sara, if you’ll uncuff Leonard, I can get us all there and we can sort this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oddly headcanon that E2 Sara and E2 Iris are friends. Idk????
> 
> So who wants a part where both E1 and E2 Captain Canary are reunited and they're all cute and stuff?


	63. Final Battle Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Idk if ur still doing prompts but what about a captain canary reunion where they reunite in the next episode (16) because the Oculus just returned him to 2016 Central city his home where the team happens to be going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regardless of what happens tonight, I will still be writing a bunch of Captain Canary stuff. I'm pretty sure that people are enjoying all the happy stuff anyway.

Sara ducked behind one of the shipping crates to avoid the shots Savage’s soldiers were firing at her. Leaning against the side, she caught her breath. She was Ray and Mick and Firestorm on distraction duty of Savage until the Hawks arrived. It was harder than she expected, but she had something to fight for. It wasn’t just the future she was fighting for anymore, but for Laurel and Leonard.

She could have taken out Darhk when she and the others ran into him at the arms baazar and saved her sister, timeline be damned. Hearing about her big sister’s death was just another crushing blow to have to deal with after losing Leonard. Sara found herself wishing that she had been the one who had stayed to hold down the failsafe and not him. He had died a hero for the team, and everyone knew it.

Something flashed her peripheral vision that was followed by a thump. Sara whirled toward it, bo staff at the ready to take on whatever had appeared. She swung downward toward them before realizing who was now with her.

The end of her staff was mere centimeters from Leonard Snart’s head. He was staring at it, not moving.

“Leonard?” Sara breathed, pulling her staff back.

“Sara?” he looked up at her and then around him. There was a puzzled look on his face. “What the…”

“You died,” she uttered, reaching her hand out and pulling him up. He felt solid and warm, so he wasn’t a ghost or anything. “The Oculus exploded and you died. How are you even here?”

“I don’t know, but- duck!”

A shot grazed the side of the crate. She exchanged a look with Leonard before they both ran for cover somewhere else. Once they were in safety again, Sara pressed a hand to her comm. “Rip!”

“We’re on our way, Miss Lance. Miss Saunders and Mr. Hall are with me now.”

“When you get here, bring Leonard’s gun,” Sara looked back at him and grinned. “He’s gonna need it.”

* * *

After the battle was over and Savage was defeated, everyone had gathered at the Waverider to celebrate Savage’s defeat and Leonard’s return. All the Legends had been glad to see him, especially her and Mick. As they all gathered in Rips’s study, Sara sat next to Leonard, her hand on top of his.

“So the big question is how did you even survive the explosion?” Jax asked as Rip passed around glasses to everyone. “We all thought you were dead.”

“I’d like to know that too,” Stein added.

All eyes were on Leonard now, who shrugged. “One minute I was there holding the failsafe. The next thing I know, there’s a flash of light and Sara is about to whack me against the side of a shipping container.”

Everyone was silent, trying to come up with an explanation. But no one could think of anything. Even Rip was stumped until Ray cleared his throat.

“I might have a theory.”

The captain of the Waverider looked his way. “Which is?”

“Time wants to happen, right?” Ray asked, receiving a nod from Rip. “So what if Snart wasn’t supposed to die? What if this was the timeline correcting itself? What if he feel into time and then popped out here like he was supposed to? What if-”

“You said you had _a_ theory, not ten,” Leonard snapped. “Look, I’m just happy to be alive.”

“We all are,” Sara said, smiling over at him.

Leonard smiled back at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

“Will you two just kiss already or something?” Mick grumbled to them.

Everyone looked in the direction of the resident pyro. Leonard and Sara raised their eyebrows.

Mick didn’t seem bothered by everyone’s stares. “What, you big brains couldn’t see it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom!
> 
> Now, who's ready for the finale and hiatus?


	64. Waverider Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blaineandsamevanderson asked: Captain Canary reunion after they get Leonard back from whatever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote yet another reunion, almost a week after this prompt first came in. I just...I just need all the Captain Canary happiness.
> 
> Hopefully this works and isn't terrible.

“Do you know what happened to you?” 

Leonard shook his head. “The last thing I remember was quoting Pinocchio. And then nothing.”

“You were floating among the remains of the Oculus in the temporal zone,” Rip explained. “We were able to get you aboard, and found you still, miraculously, had a pulse. And for the past three days, you’ve been in coma.”

“We thought you were dead,” Mick added from where he was leaning against the wall. “Haircut said you died a hero.”

“Guess that’s not how I’m going out,” he sighed. “So how long am I going to be stuck in here?”

“You’re cleared to leave the med bay, Mr. Snart,” Gideon chimed. “Should I notify the others that you’re awake?”

“No need,” Ray’s voice said.

Leonard turned around to see the entire team was standing by the door to the med bay. Well, almost the entire team.

“Where’s Sara?”

Everyone exchanged glances with each other. No one was saying anything. Leonard felt his blood start to run cold. Had something happened to her?

“Where’s Sara?” he repeated.

“She took the Oculus thing pretty hard,” Mick said, coming up to him. “We all did.”

“She refused to leave you after we brought you in,” Kendra told him. “I mean, Mick didn’t either. But Sara wasn’t eating or sleeping or anything.”

“And someone decided to enlighten her about her sister’s death,” grumbled Mick, shooting a dirty glare at Rip. “I tried to get her to take a break, but she wouldn’t listen to me until I told her I’d get her if you woke up.”

“So where is she now?”

“Sleeping in her room,” Kendra replied. “She was out before her head hit the pillow. I’m sure she won’t mind if you wake her.”

* * *

“Sara.”

Someone was shaking her shoulder. She curled up tighter beneath her blanket.

“Sara.”

The assassin slowly blinked her eyes open. When she saw Leonard Snart standing over her, a wry smile on his face, she sat straight up. He didn’t look as pale as he did when they first found him in the temporal zone.

“Oh my god,” she said, throwing her arms around him immediately. She hugged him as tight as she could.

“I take it you missed me?”

Sara nodded against his shoulder. “After we found you, I was hoping that you would be okay. I wasn’t ready to lose someone else I care about.”

“I heard about your sister.”

She pulled back from him. Laurel’s death still stung her every time she thought about it. It should have been her who died, not Laurel.

“She might have liked you,” Sara admitted, crossing her legs. “She would have probably liked everyone on the Waverider.”

“She’s an attorney, I’m a criminal,” Leonard said, leaning against her bed. “Don’t know how well we would have gotten along.”

Sara shook her head. “You’re not a criminal, Leonard. You’re a hero.”

She leaned forward and kissed him. “You are to me and the team, whether you like it or not.”

He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. She rested her head against his chest, feeling his heart beat. It was reassuring to her. A reminder that he was still there.

“You know you drool when you sleep,” he teased.

Sara rolled her eyes and swatted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to end with a little humor as I cry listening to the PM's theme from Love Actually, which I really need to see.
> 
> I still continue to headcanon that Leonard is either in Earth 2, stuck in the temporal zone, or spread all throughout time like Clara Oswald.


	65. Waverider PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Alright I got a prompt! CC Prompt- Sara and Snart snuggling, holding hands, and showing PDA around the Wave Rider with various reactions from the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to post this yesterday, but apparently celebrating one's birthday somehow distracts from writing. Or maybe it was because this was so long. But I did work on the reincarnation AU and another AU for AOS.
> 
> Once again, standard procedure that Leonard Snart lives.

It had been considered a miracle that Leonard Snart was alive. No one understood how, but somehow time had been corrected with Savage’s death and he was alive. Everyone aboard the Waverider had been relieved, especially Sara and Mick. Both had a bone to pick with Leonard for sacrificing himself, but they were too pleased that he was back than to hold a grudge for too long.

With Savage’s defeat and the Time Masters out of power, Rip offered them to stay aboard and help him keep watch over the timeline. All had accepted the task save for Kendra and Carter. But even with their absence, everything was soon running like it always had.

Except for the little matter that was Leonard and Sara’s relationship and its development.

* * *

The first one to notice it was Ray.

It was before a mission, when Rip was reminding them what they needed to do and how to carry it out. These days, they went a lot smoother than the Pentagon job. From time to time, there was still a little hiccup, but nothing as bad as when Firestorm had blown a hole in the roof of the Pentagon or Kendra going all out on the guards.

Ray wasn’t sure what made him look over at Sara and Leonard, but he did. He saw that Sara’s hand was on top of Leonard’s, her fingers curled with his. After Rip asked if Leonard was ready to go back into the field (to which he replied that he’d been waiting for a while), he saw Sara give his hand a little squeeze after everyone else had turned away to focus on what else Rip was saying. It was brief, but still something.

Somehow, he couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. It had long been obvious that they were close. But ever since Leonard had come back, he and Sara seemed even more so. Seeing this didn’t surprise him. To the people who knew them individually, the match probably seemed odd. But after getting to know both of them, there was no question about it that they were perfect for each other.

* * *

A few nights later, Jax was walking down the hall when he heard the sound of explosions coming from Leonard’s room. Wondering what the hell was going on, he crept toward the direction of the noises. Part of him wanted to give Leonard a piece of his mind for playing a movie with his doors open while most of the ship was asleep, and the other part was just plain tired to give a care.

The sight that greeted him when he peered around the corner surprised the young man. Some action movie was playing on the screen, one of the Terminator ones. Leonard and Sara were on the floor on the mattress by the wall. Jax could see that they were curled underneath one of the blankets. Sara’s head was on Leonard’s shoulder with his head on top of hers. Both looked like they were asleep.

Jax shook his head. He got that they were a lot closer since Leonard’s return, but he hadn’t thought they were that close. But they weren’t like that, were that? They’d just…hung out a lot. Played cards with each other during downtime. And then there was the banter between them every time they were in the same room together. The intensely borderline flirtation….

It dawned on him suddenly that they were together.

That was one match he hadn’t seen coming.

* * *

“What in the hell?!”

Sara separated from Leonard at Rip’s shout. Both whirled toward him, trying not to grin at the Waverider’s captain. He wasn’t looking too pleased at them. That was nothing new though.

Although in all fairness, making out over a map of World War One Europe they were supposed to be looking over in Rip’s study to see if there was any pattern in the mark’s targets might have not been the wisest idea.

Somehow, the pissed look on Rip’s face was still amusing though. They hadn’t been trying to piss him off on purpose, but it just sort of happened.

“I understand you two are in a relationship,” he sighed. “But we are in the middle of a time sensitive issue and now is not the time for extremely public displays of affection.”

It was then that both noticed they hadn’t exactly been alone. At least half of the team was outside, watching the scene play out.

“Says the man who was caught making out with his future wife and almost kicked out of the Time Masters,” Sara mumbled under her breath.

Rip shot them a dirty look. “How do you know this?”

“Gideon can be surprisingly chatty about your records,” Leonard answered with a shrug.

“Just…don’t let this happen again.” Rip sighed before striding out to go talk to Ray.

After he was gone, Leonard smirked over at Sara. “At least he doesn’t know about the other times.”

“Don’t let him find out either,” she replied before they returned their attention to the map in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a similar prompt to this, but I think I can spread it out to Team Flarrow. Any reactions people are eager to see?


	66. The Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: prompt: leonard finally steals that kiss from sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by "The Big Bang" from Doctor Who Series 5. The idea hit me today and I couldn't say no. Apologizes prematurely for this maybe being a bit sad and me being shitty at writing kisses.

“There are no strings on me.”

Leonard hadn’t wondered often about how he would be going out. Before, the Waverider, he had expected it to happen in a heist somehow gone wrong. When he’d been on the timeship, he’d started to wonder if, somehow, all of this would be the death of him. It hadn’t been meant too literally, yet here he was.

He was okay with dying now. Being here meant that Sara and Mick were safe. That everyone on the team was safe. He’d never admit it out loud, but he did care now. 

A blinding white light hit him suddenly, overwhelming all of his senses. The feeling of falling came next, as if everything was disappearing. There was no pain of being torn apart, vaporized, anything. Just white.

Time started to rewind suddenly. Everything was going by in a blur. He still caught glances though. Druce and his goons striding backwards out of the chamber. Sara’s lips leaving his again. Mick falling back up to hold onto the failsafe. Leonard watched everything that had been happening occur in reverse. It was disorienting, and he wanted out.

Suddenly he was on the floor. Leonard sat up slowly, looking around. He was back on the Waverider, right in the cargo hold. Somehow, he’d ended back there in one piece. He’d survived.

Leonard started walking down the halls, looking for the rest of the team. 

_“You want to steal a kiss from me, Leonard?”_

Leonard froze at the sound of Sara’s voice. She’d said that to him when he had told her about thinking about the future, about them. The conversation had already happened. He’d gone back in time. Or maybe the rewind had just stopped him here. Relieve the greatest hits of his life, make him think of what he could have done.

Sara was leaving her room now. Leonard slid behind a corner, watching her walk past him. She didn’t even seem to notice that he was there. Once she was gone, he started to follow after her. It might be the last time he could see her, and he wasn’t letting this opportunity slip through his fingers.

He found her in the cargo hold. “Sara.”

The assassin whirled around, raising her eyebrows. “Did you follow me here?

“Kinda,” he shrugged, walking over to her.

Sara frowned suddenly. “Okay, who died?”

“What?”

“You look shocked,” Sara remarked. “Are you okay? Did something new come up?”

“Yes,” Leonard nodded, moving up closer to her. “A second chance.”

He dipped his head down to capture her lips. She seemed surprised at first, but immediately reciprocated to the kiss. It was her first kiss with him, but his second and last with her. There was always a first time for everything, and a last time too.

When he pulled away, there was a bit of a smile on the assassin’s face. “So this is you stealing a kiss?”

“It might be my only chance,” Leonard replied.

“Once we get through this and we’re in the clear,” Sara told him. “I’m willing to give us a shot. But let’s get through this first.”

With that, she headed out. Leonard watched her go, a sad smile on his face.

Then the rewind started again, taking him back through his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are. Anyone need tissues or hugs or something?


	67. Leonard rescues badly tortured Sara.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Snart rescuing a badly tortured Sara Captain canary ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in like Season 2 or something because I give 0.0 craps and Leonard is alive!
> 
> I've only been up an hour, so maybe that's why I don't give craps.
> 
> TW for torture mentions, injuries

When they’d raided the building to find Sara and Rip, everyone had had a shot at finding them. They had no idea what state they were going to be in, but it was more than likely they would be worse for wear. Everyone had ended up splitting up to cover more ground to search.

Rip had been found first by Ray. He looked like he was in really rough shape according to him, who was leaving to get him back to the Waverider and the med bay. Leonard couldn’t help himself but to start worrying about Sara. He couldn’t see Rip’s shape, but the nervous concern in Palmer’s voice gave him a bad feeling. But Rip was alive, so that meant Sara hopefully was too.

Leonard was in the basement of the building when he found her. When he found the room where she was, he’d nearly stopped at the sight of her. The assassin who’s stolen his heart was lying on the floor behind a barred unfurnished cell. Outside of it, he passed by a pair of manacles that hung from the ceiling. There was something dark, like blood, on them.

“Sara!” he called to her.

She moaned and lifted her head. Her face was swollen with bruises and cuts, but somehow she managed to smile weakly. “Leonard?”

He didn’t respond other than aiming his gun at the lock on the cell. After it was frozen, then he managed to get the door open. Leonard strode inside and bent down beside Sara, who was now trying to sit up.

“What took you so long?” she joked when he was beside her.

Up close, she looked even worse. Her wrists had scabby bands around them, probably from the manacles. The back of her shirt was ripped, and he could see long welts on her back, as though she’d been whipped at some point. There looked like she even had burns on her arms.

“What did they do to you?” he hissed angrily

“Nothing I haven’t exactly gone through before,” Sara replied. Her teeth had a pinkish tint to them, and there was some dried blood around her lips. “If you’ve been through hell once, every other time is nothing new. Honestly, I know better interrogation methods than them.”

“What did they want?”

“Information about who we were,” Sara mumbled. “Asked about something called Blockbuster?“

The name meant nothing to Leonard. It would just be a question to ask Gideon or Rip after they got back aboard the Waverider. Perhaps it was something they needed to destroy to protect them timeline.

“Can you stand?”

Sara gritted her teeth as she pushed herself up using the wall. Leonard rose to his feet, watching her carefully in case she fell, but she didn’t. She managed to stay on her feet, although he now noticed she was cradling her wrist.

“Let’s get out of here,” she said. “I don’t want to stay another second in here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta write more happy stuff.


	68. Rex is Captain Canary's son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: HEY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! CC prompt for you some inspiration!!! Rex is Captain Canary's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw someone suggest this once over Tumblr, and I was giggling because that would be crazy awesome. Then I got this prompt on my birthday and went "Hell yeah!"
> 
> Imagine how crazy it would be if this actually happened.

He hadn’t just been sent back into the past by his uncle to help save the futures of the people who became family to him. They were all meant to be protectors of the timeline, but not quite yet. There were still other things that needed to be done first before they could go about to stop threats to the future.

Like saving one of their own.

Leonard Snart had been destined to be at the Oculus explosion, that was true. But by no means was it the end of his story. If anything, he was still getting started. The incident at the Oculus had sent him throughout time, and saving him was of the upmost importance. If the team of 2016 chose to accept his father’s death and not do anything about it, then he himself wouldn’t exist.

As he looked out at the team, he thought about how young his mother looked, how young everyone looked. His mother looked more solemn and serious. He remembered that this was the year his aunt had died. She’d found out just after she’d lost his dad at the Oculus. Every year as he’d grown up, they’d visited Aunt Laurel’s grave on her birthday to put flowers on her grave.

There was nothing more that he wanted to do was to go tell his mother that even though her sister’s death was fixed, her future husband was still out there. He wanted to tell her his real name, not the alias he was using. He wanted to tell them so many things, but he still remembered what his parents and Uncle Mick and Rip had told him about the timeline and the future. They couldn’t know, they needed to find out on their own.

“So why exactly are you here?” his mother asked, crossing her arms.

He couldn’t help but smile a little. “To get you on the right path. And to help save Leonard Snart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all we know, Rex Tyler could be kind of like Conner Hawke.
> 
> Who knows what the future holds though?


	69. "Figure something out, Len. I'm not ready for you to be dead."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locitarose asked: Captain Canary (of course!) - During 1x16, in Norway 1975, Leonard is drawn outside by the sound of fighting and he's standing by the meteor watching Sara, sees her kill Savage. When Sara notices him after, she takes the chance to change things by telling him to find another way to hold the fail safe of the Oculus down - freeze it down, use a prop, something. "Figure something out, Len. I'm not ready for you to be dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking over this one for a while, and I really liked the idea of it. I’m going to be a little free with the canon here because we don’t know how long Sara was standing over Savage before Firestorm came back, so there's that.

Savage dropped to the ground like a stone. Sara twirled her staff and took a step back from the psychopath. Hopefully the others had killed him too. But with this, their mission was over. They’d all get to go home, except for Leonard.

“Sara?”

The assassin whirled around, staff at the ready. Leonard was standing between the meteor and the warehouse, the one that the arms bazaar had been going down in.

“What are you doing out here?” the crook asked, turning back to the warehouse. “I just saw you in there, kicking the ass of anyone who came your way.”

Sara pursed her lips and lowered her staff. Leonard wasn’t back. This was just a past version. He was only starting out on the journey that would be taking him throughout time. This was Leonard before he told her she wasn’t a killer. Before all their card games. Before almost freezing to death. Before he’d become a hero.

Before me and you.

“You did fast work on Savage,” he remarked, looking down at the body in front of her. “Does this mean we get to go home now?”

She shook her head. “Not you guys.”

He tilted his head to the side before realization dawned in his eyes. “You’re from the future.”

“There you go,” she nodded, smiling for what felt like the first time in days. She’d forgotten how much she’d missed him.

“So where’s future me?”

Sara kept her face straight and blank. Unreadable. She wouldn’t let him know that he would die. He shouldn’t have that burden on him. “You’ll see soon enough.”

He gave her a nod before turning to go back to the warehouse.

“Leonard, wait!” she called out, suddenly getting an idea. 

By the time she ran over to him, he had already turned around. Screw the timeline, knowing the future, any rules of the universe. She was going to take this chance. Maybe Laurel couldn’t be saved, but Leonard could.

“One day, we’re going to end up at the Vanishing Point,” she told him. “And we’re going to destroy something called the Oculus. There’s a failsafe that needs to be held down to destroy it, and you end up being the one holding it.”

“Not by choice, I assume.”

Sara didn’t respond to that. “Look, find something else to hold it down. I don’t care if you freeze it, use something to hold it down, whatever you want to do. Just do something to hold it down and get out of there.”

Leonard frowned. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Figure something out, Len. I’m not ready for you to be dead,” she told him. “Now go before anyone notices you’re missing. And remember what I’ve said.”

Firestorm, the one she was with, was coming back now. She looked over her shoulder as her merged teammates approached. When she turned back, Leonard was gone. The door to the warehouse was closing shut.

Now she could only hope it worked.

* * *

They were back on the Waverider in the bridge after Rip’s visit to the sun. There was still no sign of Leonard. Sara had been hoping that maybe, just maybe she could prevent one death. Apparently, that wasn’t happening.

Rip’s gun was suddenly out, aimed to his study. Sara and the others whirled around as a piece of the floor lifted up. Her staff fell to the floor as she saw who was emerging from below.

“Anyone miss me?” Leonard Snart asked as he climbed up. 

Sara smiled. Maybe this was the one death she could stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for happy endings!


	70. "Rip doesn't approve, which makes it even more fun."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locitarose asked: Captain Canary prompt: "Rip doesn't approve, which makes it even more fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea kind of hit me watching Rouge Air. And I just ran with it.

“He never approves of anything we do,” Sara smirked from her seat. “But I’m still in. After all, I owe someone who works with him a thank-you.”

“What are you in for?” Ray asked as he entered the bridge. “You two planning something?”

“Visiting an old friend,” Leonard explained. “Sorry, Raymond. You’re not invited.”

“But we’re in 2023?” the scientist said as they walked past him. “Wait, you’re not actually…”

“Bye, Ray!” Sara called as she and Leonard rounded the corner before turning to him. “So you’re sure the Flash is going to be okay with us dropping by? In the future no less?”

“He’ll be fine,” Leonard shrugged as they exited the Waverider. “Besides, it’s the least I’ve gone into that place wanting. I’m sure he’ll be happy to met the White Canary if he hasn’t met you yet. And Cisco will too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they met future Team Flash, who had to keep it a secret from them that they knew both of them as heroes.
> 
> Sorry it's a little short.


	71. 4 times they played cards 1 time they didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Cap Canary 4times they played cards 1 time they didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give a happy ending because we still need it.

1.

It started with solitaire. Leonard had been playing it in the cargo hold during one of their few moments of downtime they had gotten. Sara was walking past when she saw him playing. She stopped, watched him go through his deck once.

Before he could say anything, she placed one of his stacks onto a jack and flipped over the card underneath to reveal the two of hearts. He hadn’t been planning on making that move just yet, but it opened up a lot of opportunities now for him. Flicking his eyes upward at her, he smirked and picked up the card she’d just flipped over to place with the ace of hearts.

“Thanks.”

“You know, if you’re ever looking for someone to play cards with, I’m always open.”

He stopped playing his game and looked up. “Know poker?”

Sara smiled and sat down across from him.

* * *

2.

The second time they played cards was also the first time he came to her room. They’d left 2046 two days ago, and they still were floating in the temporal zone. She had started to get restless for something to do when he had showed up with the cards.

“Figured I wasn’t the only one was bored on the tin can,” he told her, holding up the cards. “Are you in?”

“Definitely,” she nodded, swinging her legs off of her bed. “I need a distraction.”

This time, it’s gin. They ended up playing every day down in the cargo hold until they received the transmission from the troubled time ship and encountered the pirates.

Both found that they liked spending time in each other’s company. Stories were shared between them. They discussed how long they thought Rip would be holed up in his study for, and how crotchety he would be when he got out. Even a few jokes got swapped.

At the end of it all, Sara told herself that maybe he wasn’t all so bad after all.

* * *

3.

“You know, I’ve missed this,” Sara told him. “They didn’t have this in the League of Assassins.”

They’d just gotten Sara back, and he’d gotten his hand back. It was strange to think that the limb had been shards of ice mere hours before, and now it was back. He was thankful for Rip for it’s return, but it still felt a little odd.

“Are you sure you didn’t miss my company?” he asked as he drew a card, a teasing tone in his voice.

She smirked at him. “Believe it or not, I did. You’re one of a kind, crook.”

“Thanks, assassin,” he replied, laying down his hand. “Gin.”

A chuckle left Sara’s lips as she shook her head. “I know you cheated. I might have not seen you for two years, but you’re not very forgettable. Especially when it comes to cards.”

She was too good. She really was. It was one of the things that he loved about her.

* * *

4.

After they arrived at the vanishing point and she was relieved of her duties, Sara made a beeline to Leonard’s room. Dealing with Savage and the brainwashed Carter (or whatever his name was now) called for a little bit of relaxation. For them, it was in the cards.

They were in the middle of their second game when he heard the noise. Sara had a good reason to believe he could be attempting to distract her, but he didn’t seem to be joking. She could practically see the gears turning in his head, thinking of all the possible explanations for.

“We need to hide.”

She didn’t protest beyond ‘why’. At this point, she trusted Leonard. He wasn’t the same cold-hearted bastard she’d met. Lately, he actually gave a damn about the team.

* * *

1.

They’d intended to play cards again after he got out of the med bay. A couple games of gin, just like old times. 

The cards had only been shuffled once when he finally stole the kiss. It had been mere days for him since she had kissed him at the Oculus, but six months for her. Both thought the kiss there was the only one they would ever share given the current circumstances. But finding him in the temporal zone had given them new hope. Me and you could exist.

Leonard and Sara didn’t play cards that night. The kiss lead to more instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo hopefully this didn't suck?


	72. The One where Sara and Leonard get left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! For the CC prompts. With the idea of 1x09 Left Behind, Len and Sara were left behind in a certain time (whatever time is fine) and now they are waiting the Wave Rider to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who else remembers the Left Behind AUs where it was Sara and Leonard in the fifties? *raises hand* 
> 
> That's what you're getting here! Hopefully this won't seem cheesy or stupid.

“No, not again,” Sara said under her breath, breaking out into a run to the Waverider. “No, no, no!”

Leonard followed after her as he watched the time ship start to rise from the ground. He remembered having to leave her, along with Ray and Kendra, in 1958 when Chronos had attacked them. It had been later when they’d met to play that he had learned it had been two years for her. After that, he’d made a promise to himself to make sure at least Sara was on board whenever they left somewhere.

They’d been undercover as a married couple in Berlin, Germany, 1936. Even though Savage was no longer a threat, that didn’t mean all threats were gone. Fitting into their roles had been easy as the mission had been. Everything had gone smoothly, and they had been on their way back to the Waverider to leave 1936.

“Don’t you dare!” he shouted from beside her as they got closer.

The Waverider shot away from them, heading upwards toward the clouds. Leonard slowed to a stop as he watched the ship disappear from sight. In front of him, Sara was staring too, but also looking around. There were no other signs of other time ships or anything that could have caused the Waverider to leave early.

“That bastard,” Sara sighed. “Second time he’s done this to me.”

“We were being attacked by Chronos the first time,” Leonard reminded her. “Something must have gone wrong again.”

So they waited, watching the sky closely. Minutes ticked by slowly until they became an hour. Then it became two, and three. They started playing cards at the hour and a half mark to pass the time.

The sun started to set after the third hour when they decided to accept that today was not the day the team was coming back. Their apartment in Berlin had already been cleared out in order to leave without a trace. They would need to find somewhere else to stay for the time being.

He and Sara hotwired a car together to get to another town nearby to stay the night until they figured out a plan.

* * *

“So how long do you think it’ll be before they come back?” Leonard asked two nights later.

Sara was staring out the window of their new home. “I don’t know. Last time, it was two years.”

“And you rejoined the League of Assassins in that time instead of staying with Ray and Kendra.”

She turned and looked back at him. There was a hesitant tone in his voice as he said this to her.

“I’m not going to walk out on you,” she promised. “Last time, Ray and Kendra had each other. I didn’t really have everybody.”

She smiled. “But this time I do.”

He stood beside her at the window, looking out at the quiet street below. It was different than Berlin, but even after all the time travel, it was still unnerving to look out at the past.

“They’ll come back,” Leonard said, crossing his arms.

* * *

They grew even closer as the months dragged on. Before they went to Berlin, both had already been moving closer together. Leonard’s rescue from the temporal zone showed him and Sara not to hold back before it became too late. They were glad that they had each other, something to keep each other grounded. Leonard sometimes found himself wishing that he had been stuck in the fifties too, so that Sara didn’t have to third wheel until she left for the League.

Six months passed by, and they settled into a comfortable routine. One night, when they were cleaning up after dinner, someone knocked on their door. Neither were expecting visitors, and tensions had been brewing throughout Europe recently. They had been laying low, but if Savage was around in this time, they couldn’t be certain how safe they were.

Rip, Jax, and Mick were on the other side of the door, finally back. A stowaway who belonged to the cult they’ve been trying to stop ended up hijacked the ship and sent it to the temporal zone. The Waverider crew had managed to get the upper hand in the end, and wiped his mind of any memories he had of the time travelers. According to Rip, he was wandering around in Spain now.

“Sorry we’re a little late,” he apologized, earning him two unamused looks. “Ready to go?”

Sara and Leonard looked at each other before nodding. “We’ve been ready for six months.”

“Excellent,” the Waverider’s captain said, rubbing his hands together.

On the way back, Jax asked Sara why she’d decided to stick around this time instead of heading off to the League. He was curious, and she didn’t blame him.

“I had someone to stick around with,” she told him, shooting a smile at Leonard.

He gave her one back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest I can get to doing a WW2-era ish life for them since it's that or Prohibition/20's for the reincarnation AU.


	73. Pen, Toy, or Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this: http://hanthelion.tumblr.com/post/114478411412/i-asked-my-dad-if-i-have-ever-made-him-cry-in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So @locitarose (I am so sorry, I totally spaced on your username here) sent me this post a while back and i got some massive Captain Canary feels from it. This was like two weeks ago, and suddenly I felt inspiration to write it now. 
> 
> Potentially happy tears in this at the end. Depends on how you deal with fluff and CC.

“This is ridiculous.”

“Humor me,” Sara replied as she bent down to set the items on the floor. “Besides, it’s not like it’ll determine her whole life.”

Leonard looked back at where Monica was playing happily by the window before turning back to her. “So what’s the point of this?”

“It’s some test to see what she’ll value most in life when she gets older,” she explained as she set down the last object. “The pen is intelligence. The toy is fun. And money is, well, it speaks for itself.”

“She’s not going for that then. Monica turned one a month ago, it’s still just paper to her.”

Sara stood up and crossed her arms. “So what do you think she’ll go for?”

“That’s her favorite toy, Sara,” he replied, pointing to the teddy bear that was lying between the pen and the dollar bill. “Isn’t it obvious she’d go for that?”

“My money’s on the pen,” Sara shrugged.

“I still say the bear.”

“Let’s get her and find out what she chooses then.”

Leonard smiled and walked over to where their daughter was playing. Sara took a seat on the floor in front of the couch by where the items were laid out. He joined her after he set Monica down on the floor a few feet from the items. Their daughter stood on her own now, although she was still a little wobbly. Sara knew that if she was about to fall, she and Leonard would be there in an instant to catch her.

After a long minute of her giggling and them waiting, she finally looked at the items. Her blue eyes seemed to stare at all of them before she looked back up at her parents. Eventually, she started to toddle forward to the items and them. Sara looked over and saw Leonard smiling proudly as Monica kept walking. It had taken her a while to take her first steps, but now if she was on her feet, there was no stopping her.

“She’s going for the toy,” Leonard whispered to her as she got closer.

“I still say the pen.”

Monica continued making her way toward them. It was clear that it was between the pen and the toy at this rate. Her path was right between them. Both parents watched with curiosity as she drew nearer.

But Monica didn’t look down at the toys. She barreled straight into Leonard’s arms instead. He looked surprised, clearly not expecting that she would have come to him.

“Da-dee!” she squealed happily.

She’d completely ignored the items to run to Leonard. Of course, Monica adored her father. But this was more than that. Sara started smiling as she realized what Monica had done.

“She made her choice,” Sara whispered, her words barely coming out because of the pride she had in their daughter. “She chose you. She chose family.”

It seemed to hit Leonard as she said this. He looked from her to Monica, who was currently standing on his legs. Then he leaned forward to hug his daughter. Sara scooted closer, wrapping her arms around both of them.

“You’re not crying, are you?” she teased Leonard, resting her head on his shoulder.

He shook his head. “I didn’t know I was a choice.”

Sara smiled, lifting her head up to kiss him. “Me neither. But I guess we both ended up choosing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone cry? Or was it just me? Frigging music I'm listening to is murdering my feels.


	74. Sara the Cat- Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Is there ever going to be a new chapter for sara is a cat fic?! Please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still cannot understand why everyone loves the cat!Sara stuff. This idea is so absurd and ridiculous, yet people like it???

Leonard sat on the floor of the bridge by the seat, a game of solitaire in front of him. Sara was beside him, watching the game intently. Her tail swished back and forth as he picked up cards, laid them down, or moved them around. A few times, she nudged one with her paw.

“Mr. Snart!”

At the sound of his name, Leonard lifted his head. Rip and Kendra were approaching him. Both looked tired, but triumphant. They’d finally found the spell that would reverse Sara’s condition and make her human again. Throughout the conversation, Sara’s head was tilted as though she was actually listening to Rip. Leonard wasn’t certain though. He knew it was Sara, but he didn’t know if she understood. Or if she would remember.

“So are we going to get this over with now?” he asked after Rip had explained everything to him. “Because as much as I’ve enjoyed spending time with Sara as a cat, I think I prefer her as herself.”

“We better do it in her room,” Kendra suggested, holding the book of spells close to her chest.

They made their way to Sara’s room. Sara walked beside them, staying beside Leonard. Once they arrived, the tabby bounded forward and leaped onto her bed. She sat there as Kendra opened the book to the page that supposedly had the spell that would change Sara back.

The former barista started chanting something in a language Leonard couldn’t understand. A glow enveloped Sara’s feline body, growing brighter as Kendra kept speaking. Soon, Leonard could barely see her anymore. When the last phrase left Kendra’s lips, the glow shot outward at them. Despite trying to shield his eyes, Leonard was blinded briefly by the light.

On her bed, blonde hair splayed across her the pillow, was Sara Lance in human form. She was asleep, a peaceful expression on her features.

“She was asleep the first time too,” Rip explained as Kendra closed the book. “It took maybe ten minutes before she was awake and less than a second before she started yowling and clawing at us.”

He left the room with Kendra, but Leonard stayed behind, watching her sleep from the doorway.

Ten minutes passed before he saw the assassin shift slightly and open her eyes.

“Hey.”

Leonard smiled. “Hey.”

Sara smiled back and sat up. “How long have you been watching me sleep?”

“Since Kendra changed you back into a human,” he told her. “So, how much do you remember?”

“Everything,” Sara replied, swinging her legs off the bed.

“So you remember that you were quite the cuddly one?”

“I’ll have you know that I could not control the instincts I had as a cat,” she retorted.

“And that you got stuck in a sweater,” Leonard added. He still couldn’t believe that had actually happened.

“I was cold!” the assassin protested. “But thanks for getting me out of that sleeve. And for taking care of me as I was a cat.”

“Anytime.”

“Nah, I’ll just try not to get turned into an animal again.”

He nodded, unable to prevent himself from grinning. “That works too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there were are. Sara is human again, hooray!


	75. The one that continues from chapter 54 and has a happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: captain canary prompt: Destiny but reverse Sara instead of Snart (but with a happy end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is continued from chapter 54: "I love you. I really, really do." A lot of people wanted to see some aftermath of that, and I got a request for a happy ending. So because I had hella feelings today, I wrote this.

When he first woke up in his seat on the bridge, Leonard stared around. The last thing he remembered was his hand on the failsafe, Sara’s lips against his own. Then something had hit him and knocked him out.

Mick was sitting next to him. His old friend looked more stoic than ever. The other members of the team that had gone to the Oculus were scattered around. All had somber expressions on their faces, and Raymond actually looked like he’s been crying a little. Someone was missing though.

“Where’s Sara?” he asked.

Rip turned toward him. The expression on his face told Leonard that she was not in her bunk or the cargo hold or even the kitchen. 

“Blondie knocked you out to hold down the failsafe,” Mick sighed beside him, directing his words to the floor rather than Leonard.

“She sacrificed herself for us,” Ray lamented from where he was standing. “She was a hero.”

The news sank on him like a heavy weight. Sara Lance was gone. She had died to save them all, to destroy the Oculus. Before it all, she had told him that she loved him, and that one of the reasons she was about to take his place was for him. The assassin had died to spare him, a man who did not deserve to be saved.

“It should have been me,” he murmured before standing up and exiting the bridge. 

Somehow, he found himself standing at the doorway of her room again. There was no deck of cards in his hand this time though, no Sara lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He could have no conversations with her, no way to tell her that he had feelings for her, that he wanted a future with her.

In that moment, grief overwhelmed him, and he broke down in the doorway of the room.

_“I love you. I really, really do.”_ That’s what she’d said after kissing him. Before she took his place.

He wished he could have said that to her.

* * *

During his nights on the Waverider, he had always dreamed of what the future could hold for them. Sara had shown up in Leonard’s dreams more and more after Russia and their near death experience of freezing to death. He thought of telling her how he felt, but pushed it aside for later. That, or something else came up.

That night after loosing her, Leonard found himself kept awake again by the things that he didn’t get to do with Sara. The future that could have been, now wiped away.

* * *

After Rip dumped them in Central City again, he didn’t feel like going back to his old life. The journey throughout time had changed him. The people he had traveled with had changed him. Committing a felony did not appeal to him like it would have before he set foot on the Waverider.

Ray ended up in his and Mick’s lair. He was on his way back to Star City. Sara’s father needed to know what had happened. Ray was taking it upon himself to tell him what had happened. Leonard wasn’t sure why he decided to tag along with the man he had once held so much ire towards, but he did anyways. 

The drive to Star City was mostly silent. Ray tried to ask him some questions about how things had been going since he had returned. Leonard kept his responses short, impersonal. He wasn’t in the mood for chit chat, and eventually Ray fell silent too.

They entered the lair of the Green Arrow together. It was much different that the headquarters of Team Flash in STAR Labs. It was a bit darker somehow, but it held a feeling of officialness. There didn’t seem to be anyone around.

“You know,” a familiar voice suddenly called out. “Most people call first.”

Leonard spun around, hand on his cold gun, as someone stepped out of the shadows to their right. His grip on the handle fell away when he saw who it was. Next to him, Ray’s eyes were wide with surprise.

“Hi, Leonard,” Sara Lance said, smiling at him. “Ray, good to see you too.”

“Sara?” Leonard uttered, confused. “You were-”

“Dead?” she finished, shaking her head as she stepped closer to him. “One moment, I was at the Oculus, hand on the failsafe, actually ready to die. Next thing I know, I’m waking up on the floor of the Arrow Cave.”

He couldn’t stop staring at her, unable to believe she was alive. Sara smiled and reached out taking his hand. Hers felt warm and solid, all the signs of life.

“I thought you were dead.”

“Guess it wasn’t my time to die,” she chuckled. “I would say I was sorry for knocking you out, but I’m not. I just wanted you to get out alive.”

“Why?” he asked, even though her words that she’s said to him there still repeated over and over again in his head.

“Come on, crook. I would have thought you’d have figured it out by now.”

He wasn’t sure if he dipped his head down or if she stood on her tiptoes first. In all honesty, they probably met in the middle. Or, more accurately, their lips did. Sara’s arms wrapped around his neck, and Leonard’s hand brushed against her cheek. To them, the whole world was just shut out at the moment. It was just them. 

Then Ray cleared his throat. “Hi, still here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Ray.


	76. E1 & E2 Captain Canary reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyxisis asked: hey sweet agent! let's do this again. i want CC E1xE2 please give it to meee! E-1 Sara finally has her Leonard back and so does E-2. This meeting would be so awesome. *feels*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote a good portion of this last night until dumbass me accidentally hit answer privately while waking up the computer in the morning. Luckily, nyxisis was kind enough to resend the prompt and everything I had written before the read more button.
> 
> I'm super super behind on the Flash, and I think the last episode I saw was the crossover because I got busy and then there was Legends that ended up sucking me in with it's awesomeness and everything.

Leonard stood out in the hall of STAR Labs, studying his surroundings. He’d had everything about other Earths explained to him by the Dr. Harrison Wells of this Earth after the other Iris and Sara had brought him here. It was some kind of alternate reality that he’d fallen into after the Oculus exploded. Why he had fallen into this one, he wasn’t certain.

But apparently, his doppelganger was currently missing on this Earth. Wells theorized that when Leonard destroyed the Oculus, he had fallen into time itself. The explosion somehow created breeches between different Earths. This Earth’s Leonard Snart could have been pulled into one and ended up somewhere else. Sara had turned pale at this, but Wells promised they would find a way to get her husband back.

There was a sort of cannon thing that Wells had blabbered on about, despite it making no sense to Leonard. The general gist was that they could locate a breech, stabilize it, and get Leonard back to his own world. There’d been an issue with breeches on this Earth before, but the problem had been resolved a while ago. But those breeches could go between this Earth and Leonard’s Earth. Wells suggested that Sara go with Leonard so she could find his counterpart and bring him home. 

She looked determined to join him, but then she had stopped and asked Leonard to leave the room. There was something she had to ask Dr. Wells, and he could tell that it was something private. So he’s taken his leave from the room to wait in the hallway for her to come out.

The longer that he stayed on this Earth (and he wasn’t certain how long it had been. It had been at least eight hours though, as it was now morning), the more he found himself wanting to go back to his own. Yes, it was interesting to see another world that was created through alternate choices. But there was no place like home. He wanted to get back to the Waverider, back to the team. They probably all thought he was dead.

The other Sara walked out into the hallway, interrupting his thoughts. She’d changed out of the bathrobe into a sort of pantsuit before they’d gone off to STAR Labs with the Iris West of this Earth in the morning. Her hair was pulled up in a sort of twist. She looked like the Sara he knew, but he knew she wasn’t exactly her.

“I take it you’re not an assassin here?” he remarked.

Other Sara turned toward him, frowning. “No, I’m a lawyer.”

Leonard almost wanted to start laughing. He could practically see her face right now reacting to it.

“And I take it that you’re not the mayor of Central City on your Earth?” Other Sara continued.

It was his turn to frown now. Other him was the mayor? He couldn’t believe it! If he hadn’t already accepted he was in an alternate universe, then he would have been accepting it now.

“Crook,” he replied.

“Are you and the me on your Earth...are we together?”

He shook his head. The conversation that he had had with his Sara in her bunk repeated itself in his head again. He had been hoping for a future with her. The the Oculus happened and it was torn away. But now, maybe there was a way to fix it. “Almost. But I ended up here instead.”

“I’m sorry,” Other Sara murmured. “But you care about her?”

He nodded, wondering what was going on back on the other Earth, the one he was from, right now.

Sara’s counterpart started fiddling with her wedding ring, twisting it nervously around her finger. After a minute, she began to pace.

“You’ll find your husband,” Leonard reassured her. He didn’t know why he was saying this, but he felt like making sure she was okay. “Any idea how long it will take for a way home to be found?”

“Hopefully not too long.”

* * *

“Dammit,” Sara cursed as E2 Leonard won yet another hand. “I was kind of hoping that you wouldn’t be good at poker.”

“I wasn’t always,” Earth 2 Leonard chuckled. “Sara used to beat me all the time. It took me a while to get better. Now, we’re pretty evenly matched.”

“That happens with me and Leonard too,” the assassin admitted. “Do you play gin on your Earth?”

She never got an answer to her question. Barry appeared at the doorway in a flash of lightning. His eyes were widened, and he looked a little pale.

“You guys need to come out the parking lot now,” the speedster said, looking between the two of them. “Both of you. We’ve got company.”

He was gone again. Sara started running down the halls of STAR Labs to get out of the building, leaving Earth 2 Leonard behind. Barry had said there was company, and she wanted to know who it was. Perhaps her counterpart had ended up here too? Maybe there was a way for the Leonard of Earth 2 to go home?

When she arrived in the parking lot, the rest of Team Flash was there. A strange blue portal hovered above the ground. There was one man who appeared to be arguing with Cisco, although she had no idea who he was. But beside him, talking to Caitlin, was herself. The Earth 2 Sara who was a lawyer. And next to her, looking exactly the same as the last time she had seen him...

“Leonard?” she uttered, stopping short.

His head whipped in her direction. “Sara?”

The crook and assassin ran toward each other, meeting in the middle. Sara threw her arms around him, unable to believe what was happening. “Tell me you’re from this Earth.”

“If you and me met on the Waverider and traveled through time, then yes.”

It really was him. He was actually alive. It had taken a few months for him to return, but he was alive. “So where the hell have you been? It’s been almost three months since we defeated Savage, and you...”

“Died?” he finished before shrugging. “The Oculus feels like it happened yesterday. It exploded, and the next thing I knew I was in our counterpart’s home and getting knocked out by a frying pan by other you.”

Sara snorted a laugh at the thought of E2 Sara, a lawyer, taking out Leonard with a frying pan. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

She leaned up and kissed him. It wasn’t hurried and brief like the Oculus kiss. There were no distractions, no countdowns, no pressing need to get out before something exploded. It was just the two of them.

In the background, they heard E2 Leonard shout out to E2 Sara. When they looked up, they saw their counterparts were also engaging in a lip lock, although theirs looked much more passionate and intimate. It was odd for the crook and the assassin to watch themselves kissing. Out of the corner of her eye, Sara watched Caitlin pull down Cisco’s arm as he tried to take a picture.

When their Earth-2 selves separated, there was no denying how happy they looked. The smiles on their faces spoke for themselves.

“What’s coming in December?” Sara’s counterpart asked her husband.

“Christmas is the wrong answer,” her Leonard mumbled beside her.

Earth-2 Leonard’s grin grew wider. “Our anniversary.”

His wife nodded. “And?”

“And the baby.”

The smirks at their other selves fell off Sara and Leonard’s faces. The members of the Team Flash were staring at the mayor and the lawyer in astonishment. Of their reactions, the most amusing belonged to Cisco, who looked as though he had just watched a truck hit someone.

“So other us aren’t just upstanding members of society and married, but they’re also having a baby?” Sara murmured as she looked at them. “That’s...I don’t even know.”

They watched as their counterparts talked about finally going home and how E2 Sara was saying that they’d have to go thank Iris for the help she’d given them. The two met back up with the other man who had come through. Sara and Leonard watched themselves from a distance, not certain what to do.

Before they went back through the portal, E2 Sara looked back at them and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Just get back home safe,” Leonard said. “All of you.”

E2 Leonard reached down to give his wife’s hand a squeeze before nodding back at Sara and Leonard.

“Don’t let this chance slip away,” he told them before he, Sara, and the other man disappeared through the blue portal. A few moments later, it disappeared.

Leonard turned to Sara. “So you said something about Savage being defeated?”

The assassin nodded. “That went over pretty well actually.”

“Want to tell me about it over a drink?”

“Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. Captain Canary is happy on E1 and E2. And probably all the other Earths as well. Actually, you might get to see another Earth quite soon based off something me and IceBlueRose conversed about the other day over tumblr.


	77. Tangled AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snippet of a Tangled AU for Captain Canary. Basically Flynn and Rapunzel's first meeting, but with Sara and Cold (Leonard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about a week or two ago, I thought of this and how freaking perfect it would be for Captain Canary. Even the "You were my new dream", excuse me, HELLA FEELS! But also the casting of other roles in this can be phenomenal. I don't have time for a full length fic, but I was able to do something now.
> 
> Also, I blame michaelsc0fields for kind of inspiring me to think this because of the amazing Anastasia AU. By that way, you all should read that along with the rest of their works because it's some A+++ Captain Canary.

Sara waited in the shadows as Kendra flew forward toward the man in the chair. Her only friend gave a few disgruntled chirps as she tried to wake him up with a peck to the head. Fluttering down to his face, the bird settled on tickling the spot under his nose. The man twitched a few times before letting out a sneeze, his eyes flying open. With a happy squawk, Kendra flew back to where Sara was waiting in the shadows and perched on her shoulder.

He was confused, she could see that. It took him trying to stand up before he realized that he was bound to the chair by her golden hair. Once he noticed this, he started looking around the room. His eyes seemed to be following the trail of her hair until it felt like he was looking straight at her.

“You can come out of the shadows,” the man drawled. “I’ve figured that I’m not the only person here.”

Sara clutched the silver staff she had found among her father’s belongings, wondering if she had grabbed the ancient looking knife. She stepped out of the shadows, staring the man down. “I know why you’re here. And I’m not afraid of you.”

He raised his eyebrows. “I’m sure I can give you a reason or two to be afraid of me.”

Sara ignored him. “Tell me who you are, and how you found me.”

“How about you untie me first from your…hair.”

“Tell me who you are first, and how you’ve found me,” she countered, gripping the staff tighter. “Then maybe I’ll let you go.”

They mystery man sighed. “They call me Cold. Captain Cold. And you are?”

“Sara,” she replied, taking another step closer to him. “So, Captain Cold, who else knows that I’m here.”

“Look, blondie, even I didn’t know you were here,” Cold said, his ice blue eyes boring into hers. “I was just on my way through the forest, and somehow, I came across your tower and…wait a minute.”

Cold looked around the room before whipping his head back to her.

“Looking for your satchel?” Sara teased, twirling her staff as Kendra puffed herself up. “You’re not going to find it. So, Cold, keep talking. What do you want with my hair? To sell it?”

He frowned. “All I want is out of it. Who cares about your hair anyways?”

_“My father, for one,”_ Sara thought to herself at the warnings she’d been hearing from her father since she was small. The outside world was a terrible place according to him, but she still wanted to explore it. And now, maybe fate was offering her a way out.

“You know the floating lights that come out in the sky once a year?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“I assume you’re talking about the lantern thing they do for the lost princess?” he said tonelessly.

So they weren’t stars. Her father was wrong. They were lanterns.

“Yes, those. Take me to see them.”

“And I would do this why?”

“Because if you don’t, then you’re never seeing your satchel again,” Sara smirked. “Something brought you here, Cold. Call it fate, destiny…”

“A homicidal horse?”

She ignored the interruption, although she was asking about that horse later. “Whatever the reason, I’m offering you a good deal. Just take me to see those lanterns, and you’ll get your precious satchel back. Sound good to you.”

“Peachy,” he nodded. “Now can you let me out?”

Sara smiled. She reached down and gave the hair closest to the chair a swift tug, unwinding it from the chair. It tilted at the last minute, and Cold ended up falling off. He shot her a dirty look as he walked over to the window and started to descend down.

“So are you coming or not, blondie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants anymore snippets of this AU, I would be happy to do small ones. Or if anyone wants to give a shot at writing a full AU for this themselves, then go for it!


	78. 'is that a hickey?' 'is that any of your business?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saralxnces asked: Captain Canary prompt 'is that a hickey?' 'is that any of your business?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last night, but I ended up feeling like crud. So I decided to take the night off from writing and take care of myself. Luckily, I feel better today.

All eyes were on Leonard now. He casually shrugged the collar of his jacket up a little to obscure the mark on the side of his neck. At least that one was the only one that had the chance of being visible. 

“Definitely a hickey,” he heard Jax mutter under his breath.

Rip was glaring at him now. “I thought this crew was mature enough to understand that engaging in personal relationships with residents of the past is not recommended, but it appears that I’ve been proved wrong.”

“Relax, it wasn’t from anyone of this time period,” he snapped before he could stop himself. Sometimes, he was not in the mood to deal with Rip. Right now was one of those times.

Everyone in the bridge fell silent as they realized what he had just said, as well as the one person who wasn’t among them at the moment.

It was then that Sara entered. She’d been smarter than him, dressing in a black turtleneck that hid the hickies he knew were also on her neck. Everyone turned to look at the two of them, and he could practically see them putting the pieces together.

Mick was probably the first, and shot them a shit-eating grin.

The assassin was not oblivious to the stares she was receiving as she walked over to take her place at the center table beside him. “Something anyone wants to share?”

Everyone was silent for a long minute before Ray decided to open his mouth.

“So how long have you two been together?”

Sara raised an eyebrow at him before shooting a quick glance at Leonard. “What gave him that idea?”

“They figured it out,” he sighed as she caught sight of the half hidden hickey.

“So you two are together?” Jax clarified before looking over at Rip. “The rooms here are soundproofed, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Actually a question I have wondered about the bunks, tbh]


	79. Sara meets Leonard's father in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freyreh asked: Captain Canary Prompt: Sara meets Leonard's father in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kind of sappy in this.

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?”

Sara could feel her bloodlust rising in her as she looked down at Lewis Snart. She wanted to end him right where he was on the ground. After hearing the stories Leonard had shared about his scars, how they came from the bastard on the ground in front of her, it was sorely tempting. But the problem was that it was two years before Leonard would be born. If she killed his father now, then he would never exist.

“Listen up,” she barked, keeping her staff jammed down on his chest to prevent him from getting up. “I know why you’re here,and what you’re going to take. But what you’re going to do is get up and walk away.”

Lewis frowned at her. “Or else?”

“You don’t want to find out,” she hissed. “You don’t want to know what I am capable of. Believe me, I can end you right here, right now. And as sorely tempting as that is, I can’t do that. So go home and forget this ever happened.”

He actually seemed a little terrified of her. When she lifted her staff, he got to his feet and backed out of the alleyway. As soon as he was out of sight, she swtiched her comm back on. “I’m back.”

“Is everything okay?” she heard Leonard ask from the other end.

Sara nodded. “Yeah, just…someone was back here. They’re gone now.”

* * *

Later on in his bunk, she told him what had happened over their card game. He set his cards down and listened to her story.

“How did you know it was him?”

Sara set down her cards as well. “I saw the newspaper from the archives you were looking at after you went to Central City in 1975. I recognized him from the photo, and I just…I almost lost it.”

Leonard was staring at her. “What did you do?”

“He tried to get the jump on me-”

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” There was distinct concern in his voice as he said this.

She shook her head. “No, I heard him and hand him on the ground before he could.”

Leonard relaxed a little. “So what happened?”

“I told him to get away and forget it ever happened,” Sara explained, her hands curling into fists on the blanket. “I almost didn’t want to. After everything you told me about him, I was so angry and I wanted to just prevent it all, to just end any pain before it started.”

“But you didn’t.”

She closed her eyes. “If I did, then you wouldn’t be here.”

His hand rested on top of her fist. Sara reopened her eyes.

“You made the right call,” he told her. “When I went back, I wanted to kill the bastard too, but it would have prevented so much from happening. And even though a lot of what happened was shit, there were some good things that came out of it. Lisa. Mick. You. Hell, even this team.”

“So much for your heart of ice, Captain Cold,” she teased.

“Gotta keep up a reputation somehow,” he chuckled, picking up his cards again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are. Also, in other news, I finished the draft of the reincarnation AU.


	80. The Final Goodbyes (post Destiny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're still taking prompts, then maybe Leonard gets a chance to say a final goodbye to Sara and Mick before he goes to the afterlife (some kind of state between living and dying?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been meaning to do this one for a while. I kinda want to accept that this happened between Destiny and Legendary. 
> 
> I might have subtly referenced Philinda in this. And Doctor Who. Two of the many things I am trash for.

They were in the cargo hold after everyone was asleep. Neither of them said anything to each other for a long time. Mick and Sara simply sat in silence, a bottle of booze from Rip’s office (the man really sucked at hiding his stashes) and two tumblers between them.

“To Snart,” Mick finally said, lifting up his.

Sara lifted hers. There was a cold chill in the air, but she ignored it.

“To Leonard,” she mumbled before they drank.

“It should have been me,” Mick sighed later, setting his glass down. “He should have gotten out of there while he could with you. Instead, he had to go and be a hero.”

“The last thing he ever wanted to be,” Sara’s lips twisted in a brief smirk. “And yet he became one.”

“That better not be how you remember me,” a familiar voice drawled.

Mick’s tumbler hit the floor, shattering into pieces. Instantly, he and Sara were on their feet. She had one of her knives at the ready, and his heat gun was pointed in the direction of the voice. When they saw who it was, they froze.

Mick lowered his gun. “What the…”

Leonard Snart was standing by the door of the cargo hold. He looked just as he had the last time they had seen him, just before the Oculus had exploded. Somehow, by some strange miracle, he was alive. Relief flooded the faces of the killer and the pyro before they realized that he was see-through.

Sara stared, trying to find words to say. “You’re…”

“A ghost,” he nodded. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“How are you here?” Sara turned to Mick. “Did the Time Masters ever tell you about anything like this?”

He shook his head before looking at his oldest friend. “You know, this might be helpful on a heist.”

A wry smile crossed the crook’s features. “I can’t pick anything up. I just pass through things, that’s it.”

“Is this permanent?” Sara asked, taking a step toward him.

Silence settled over the three of them.

“It’s hard staying here,” Leonard admitted finally. “Something feels like it’s pulling me to move on. I’m not ready to just yet. I’ve still got some things to say.”

The two living people managed to understand what he was saying. It was goodbye.

“Mick.”

The man looked toward his oldest friend.

“Tell Lisa,” he sighed. “And don’t tell her I went out a hero. Tell her it was doing a job.”

“It should have been you who got out and told her it was me who died.”

“After all you’ve done for me, you think I wouldn’t have done taken your place in an instant?”

Mick fell silent for a few seconds. “I’m going to miss you, you know that.”

“And you were the one who thought I was going soft,” Leonard snorted. “You two better make sure Savage gets taken out so you have a future to live in, got it?”

Both nodded as Leonard’s form suddenly flickered. When he reappeared, he turned to Sara.

“I don’t have much time, but I’m sorry,” he said to her. “There’s a lot of things I should have done and said.”

“I know the feeling,” the assassin nodded. “I had a hard time saying this, but I cared about you. You mean a lot to me, Leonard. A lot.”

Leonard smiled and drew close to her. He flickered in and out of existence again. 

“There’s something I wanted to tell you. And I guess this is my last chance to say it, seeing that it’s goodbye.”

Sara watched as he took a breath that she knew he didn’t need.“Sara, I-”

Before he finished, Leonard vanished. Sara stared at the space where he had been. For a few minutes, they waited to see if he would come back. But there was no sign of him reappearing.

“I know Kendra is the only one who can kill him, and that Rip wants to too,” she murmured as she sat down on a crate. “But I also want to take Savage out.”

Mick nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, there it is.
> 
> And now, I'm going to try to start typing the reincarnation AU and probably cry over some of the things I did in it.


	81. “You are ridiculously comfortable…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roguecanarys asked: Captain Canary prompt, “You are ridiculously comfortable…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after the angsty Doomsday callback I did last chapter (all I can say is that at least I didn't do Hell Bent), I felt in the mood for pointless fluff.
> 
> This might be cavity inducing fluff. It all depends on the reader though.

Leonard chuckled as Sara snuggled against him. “Never would have pegged you for a cuddler, assassin.”

“I could say the same about you, crook,” Sara teased, tilting her head up to kiss him.

His hand brushed away a few tangled strands of her hair and smiled at her. She returned it instantly before resting her head against his. Neither really understood why the universe had decided to give them this after everything they had done. But through a miracle, they were given a second chance. And both had agreed they were not going to waste it. 

“This isn’t a bad way to wake up,” Sara sighed, closing her eyes for a long moment.

“You’re not wrong,” he agreed. “Kind of wish we could stay in here a lot longer. Even if the others are going to be wondering where we are.”

“A few more minutes won’t hurt them.”

“I like the way you think.”

“Captain Hunter is requesting your presence at the bridge,” Gideon chimed in suddenly.

Sara rolled her eyes. “Tell him we’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“He’s been requesting the two of you for half an hour, and is planning to send Dr. Palmer or Mr. Rory to your room to see if you have awoken yet.”

Leonard sighed. “So much for staying where we are.”

“Maybe one day, we’ll be able to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, fluffy enough?


	82. “The skirt is short on purpose.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary: “The skirt is short on purpose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a whole lot for this, so it's a little shorter than normal.

“Any reason for why?”

“Apparently I’m supposed to be distracting the guards while Ray gets in,” Sara explained. “The skirt’s just to help sell the act. Once Ray’s through, I take them out.”

Leonard frowned. “You can actually fight in that?”

“I can fight in _anything_ ,” she smirked. “Although I’d rather be wearing my suit than this. But going into the bank with it might cause some trouble.”

“As someone who always ends up causing trouble when they’re in a bank, I can say that you’re probably right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!


	83. Temporarily blinded Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FireSoul commented on Tales of the Crook and the Assassin with: I was wondering if maybe you could do one where Sara, for whatever reason, is rendered temporarily blind and so Snart takes it upon himself to guide her around the ship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this! But here's what I've done.

“Gideon, what’s wrong with her?”

“I don’t need Gideon to tell me that I can’t see!” Sara snapped angrily toward where Ray’s voice had come from as he guided her down onto what felt like the one the weird chairs of the med bay. 

“It appears that the weapon used on Miss Lance has created a prolonged case of flash blindness,” the AI said calmly.

“Like I said,” Sara groaned. “This isn’t permanent, is it?”

“Fortunately not. Your vision should return within twelve to twenty four hours.”

“And for that time, you’re confined to the ship and off the mission,” Rip’s voice ordered.

“You’re benching me?” Sara bolted up upright. “Okay, no. I am not backing out of this. There has to be something else I can do, Rip!”

He didn’t respond. No one did really.

“He already left, didn’t he?” Sara sighed.

“Yep,” Jax said from her left. “Maybe you should take his advice and just take a break until you can see again.”

“Well, if that’s the case, then I’m going to my room.”

Sara swung her legs off the chair and stood up. She barely got two steps in before she crashed into someone. Two hands steadied her, and she found herself grabbing the arm one of the hands was connected too. She could tell by the feel of the jacket that it was Leonard. “Sorry.”

“You know, it’s okay to ask for help getting around if you need it,” Ray offered behind her.

“I’m fine,” she muttered as she used Leonard’s arm to scoot around him. For a few seconds, she thought she was fine. Then cold metal met her body suddenly. Someone cringed behind her, and she caught an ‘ouch’ from Jax. Wincing, Sara put out her hand, running it over the surface she’d run into. It was the side of the entryway to the med bay. She’d barely just missed it.

“Fine, I’ll look after her,” she heard Leonard say behind her as she stepped to the entrance. “Last thing you need on top of being blind for a while is a concussion.”

“I said I was fine,” Sara grumbled, feeling him take her arm and guide her in a straight path. It was a bit disorienting to not exactly be able to see where she was going and have to depend on someone to help her along. “You don’t need to help me.”

“So fine is stumbling straight into a wall?” he said dryly. “Can’t believe I’m about to say this, but Raymond’s right. If you need help, it’s okay to ask.”

“I’m not in the mood for a lecture, Leonard,” she sighed as they turned a corner. “And if that’s why you’re helping me, then I can get back on my own.”

“More likely you’d have to hear one from Rip than you would from me.”

He wasn’t wrong there. “So why are you helping me? Out of the goodness you claim doesn’t exist in your heart?”

She heard him chuckle at that as they came to a stop. “Just wanted to make sure you got here safely.”

“So I’m in my room now?”

“Yes. We’re right in front of your bed.”

Sara reached out her hand, feeling the blanket on top. There were two knives on top of her bed that she’d been sharpening this morning, but she couldn’t remember where exactly she’d placed them. Carefully, she started patting around the surface.

“If you’re looking for your knives, I’ve already got them,” Leonard assured her, lifting her hand and wrapping her fingers around the handles. 

She smiled in what she thought she was his general direction. Honestly, she hoped she was looking the right way. It was hard to tell when your whole world was currently black. “Thanks.”

“I’m a little to your left, but I’ll give you a pass this time.”

Shaking her head, Sara crawled onto her bed. There was a small squeak as if Leonard was turning around on his heel, followed by receding footsteps. “Give me a shout if you need help. Or if you get bored.”

“Alright.”

The footsteps had stopped now, although it had been an abrupt stop rather the the sound tapering off all together. “Hey, Leonard?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for helping.”

She could almost hear him smile. “Anytime, Sara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really ended up liking this one the more and more I wrote it. It was a good prompt.


	84. Captain Canary finding out their kid got into a fight at school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellybean96 commented with: I've got a fun prompt. Captain Canary finding out their kid got into a fight at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this one for a while, wondering how their kid would get into a fight. And then I thought of a cute way to do it. I have to admit, this was a fun one to write. Got to utilize some skills I had to learn in one of my courses last year.
> 
> And if you've been missing Monica, well, she doesn't appear, but you learn about her antics.

“I’d like to thank the both of you for coming in,” Monica’s teacher said to them when they entered the classroom. “I’m sorry that this is such short notice.”

“No problem,” Sara smiled as she and Leonard sat down in the chairs that had been pulled up in front of the teacher’s desk.

“Well, I’m very glad that the two of you were able to come in,” the teacher nodded. “I’d just like to talk to you a little about Monica. I want to start off by saying that she’s an absolute pleasure to have in my class. She’s adjusted very well to firs grade, and is doing wonderful in class.”

There was an unspoken ‘but’ in the air. Leonard could feel it, and he knew Sara could feel it too as they exchanged a glance with each other.

“However,” their daughter’s teacher continued. “There was an incident to day on the playground earlier. It involved Monica and another student.”

“What happened?” Sara asked, straightening up in her chair.

“Is everything okay?” Leonard added, wondering what his daughter had gotten into.

“One of the monitors had to separate Monica from another student who’s also in this class. She jumped and tackled him and the two started to fight. Just pushes and shoves, but it was ended before it could escalate into something worse. I talked to Monica and the boy already, as well as another younger student involved in it.”

“Who were they?” Leonard questioned, crossing his arms. “And did Monica explain why she did this.”

“According to her, the boy she jumped, Grant Garrett, was bullying the younger student. A Dawn Allen. When I talked to Dawn, she said that Grant was saying things about her father, and Monica walked up and told him to stop. Grant didn’t, told her to back off before pushing her. That’s when Monica retaliated.”

Sara cocked her head. “So she was standing up for Dawn?”

“Yes.”

His daughter had just stood up for Barry’s kid. Even though he had long since made peace with the speedster and even fought alongside him with Sara, it was still surprising to him. Monica did know that Barry was currently missing after the Reverse Flash had showed up. It had been about six months, but every day Sara, him, and the rest of Team Flash (along with Felicty and Ray) were getting closer to finding a way to bring him home. Hearing that she’d stuck up for Dawn made Leonard feel a strange sense of pride though. He and Sara were definitely going to have to have a talk with her about fighting other students, but for now he was just going to allow himself to be a little proud of Monica.

He looked over at Sara and could see that she too was trying to hide the pride in her eyes.

“Now, I’m willing to overlook this incident once,” the teacher continued, “But if something like this does happen again, she’ll have to face consequences.”

“We understand,” Leonard nodded. “And we’ll talk to her about it too.”

A few more words were exchanged between the two parties before the parents left. In the hallway, they studied some of the projects that had been hung up on the wall outside of Monica’s classroom. The construction backed papers had drawings on them with a few sentences below about autumn. Monica’s talked about leaves and Halloween.

“I’m proud of her,” Sara broke the silence, turning to him. “I know that’s not probably an appropriate thing to say as a parent when your child gets in a fight, but I am.”

He nodded. “Me too. But we should talk to her tonight.”

“Six years old, and she’s already gotten in her first fight,” she chuckled. “And it was for standing up for someone else.”

“Hopefully she doesn’t become a vigilante when she’s older.”

“She won’t. At least I hope she won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly bet that Monica does end up in the hero business with Sara Diggle, Don and Dawn, and also probably Olicity's kid.
> 
> And she'll turn up again too. I've got another prompt sitting involving her.
> 
> (I blame Nyxisis for the boy's name in this too)


	85. "He is still here Jax. I can see him in snow flakes. I can feel him in a chilly wind."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> audiovizualna commented asking for: after 'destiny' I had similar idea for prompt for you, although from sara's perspective (and happening perhaps on christmas eve). i'll take my chances here. Captain Canary: "He is still here Jax. I can see him in snow flakes. I can feel him in a chilly wind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, and I might have gotten a little misty-eyed writing this. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I needed to do something a little sad, it's been a while)

Even Time Masters weren’t immune to the holiday season as it turned out. Rip had actually given them leave for two weeks for Christmas with the rest of their friends and family. Despite everyone being used to time travel by now, all of the members of the Waverider were eager to be back in 2016 once again.

They all ended up getting invited to a holiday party at STAR Labs with Team Arrow and Team Flash. There was also another group of people there too who Sara had never met before until Barry introduced them. Kara Danvers (aka Supergirl, who was actually an alien), her human sister Alex, Winn Schott, and James Olsen. There was apparently another member too, but he was off somewhere else that night. The ‘Super Team’, as Cisco had dubbed them, was friendly and got along quite well with everyone else.  Sara found herself liking them a lot.

At one point in the festivities, Sara slipped out of the main room where they were holding the party. Exiting the building, she stood out at the front of the building, gazing up at the sky. The lights of the building and sign illuminated the snow that fell from above. A cold breeze was in the air, and suddenly she was taken back to the Waverider, slowly freezing to death alongside Leonard. He had let her have his jacket at one point, so she could stay a little warmer for a little while longer.

She missed Leonard as much as she missed Laurel. Last Christmas, she’d been far away from her family, and she hadn’t even met him yet. Now, Christmas couldn’t be spent with either of them. Sara couldn’t help but let herself wonder how things would have been like if both Laurel and Leonard were alive. They might have actually gotten along not too badly.

“You know there’s still a party going on inside.”

Sara turned around to see Jax approaching her and smiled. “Just needed a few minutes alone.”

He nodded, looking up at the snowfall. “You’re thinking about Snart, aren’t you?”

“What gave it away?”

“Call it a good guess,” Jax shrugged, his eyes on the ring she was playing with that hung from the chain around her neck. “Also, you play with that when you’re thinking about him.”

Sara dropped her hand from the ring.

Jax sighed and stared back up at the sky. “I know it’s been a while since we lost him, but it still feels weird that he’s gone. Like he should still be here with us.”

“He still is here, Jax,” Sara murmured, tilting her head back to watch the flurries swirl and dance in the wind. “I see him in the snowflakes. I can feel him in the chilly wind. All the little things, they remind of him. Just like certain things with Laurel.”

The young man nodded.

“Sometimes, I wonder what else would have reminded me of Leonard if we’d actually become something instead of an almost,” she admitted quietly.

“Probably a lot more,” Jax said before shuddering. “I’m going to head back in. Coming?”

“In a moment. You can go on ahead.”

She watched him go back inside before checking her watch. Ten seconds later, it was midnight. As the digits changed, Sara smiled.

“Happy Christmas Eve,” she whispered to the sky before going back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone need tissues? Cookies? Hugs?


	86. Leonard meets animal Sara before John gets her soul back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oreasa asked: Prompt: Lenard meets animal Sara before John gets her soul back. Bonus points if he's the one who unchains her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of continued from Chapter 66, the one where Leonard's watching time in reverse after the Oculus explodes. Writing this made me a bit misty-eyed.

He wasn’t sure how, but he just keeping seeing time go in reverse. Everything that he had been through with the members of the Waverider was happening backwards. Capturing Vandal Savage, seeing his infant self, Salvation, Harmony Falls, Russia, St. Roch. Seeing everything undo itself made Leonard see how much they had grown as a team. In fact,he was starting to dread the rooftop meeting where Rip first assembled them. Once that passed, it would be the last time he ever saw Sara or the rest of the team save for Mick.

But he found a way to somehow manipulate it. If he thought hard enough about someone, then he could see their timeline in reverse. Leonard was able to see what the others did when he wasn’t around. Somehow, he found himself gravitating toward Sara, especially after the rooftop incident. What he had done in the months prior to being recruited didn’t really interest him in seeing a revival.

So he focused on Sara, and he saw her life before they met. She had been traveling, drifting really. Leonard noticed she never stayed in one place for too long. Before that, she fought with Team Arrow. He watched her with her sister and a girl he recognized as Thea Queen.

Then he watched as her getting her soul back, although it was watching it slip away really with time reversing. During their card games, they had shared snippets of their pasts. Sara had mentioned how when she was first brought back, she didn’t have her soul back until someone intervened. She’d called herself a monster, an animal. Watching the woman who had stolen his heart running wild and reckless was painful. He didn’t even want to see it. All he wanted to do was help her.

Something happened, and he found himself in a dark hall. In front of him, chained to a post by her hands, was Sara. Leonard didn’t move for a long minute, taking her in. Even when she noticed him and lunged, he didn’t move.The animal she’d called herself in this state wasn’t her. The real her was buried beneath all that, desperate to get out.

“Sara,” he murmured, approaching her slowly.

She didn’t even know him yet, that was what hurt. This Sara had no clue what was coming for her, how she would travel through time, how much he loved her. Somehow, seeing her have no clue who he was hurt more than when he kissed past her after she left the room when he told her how he felt, when she had told him that she wanted to give them a chance after everything.

Leonard bent down beside her as Sara retreated to the post, rocking back and forth and clutching the chains. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a lock pick. He always had made sure that he had something that could be used for that purpose, whether it was makeshift or something made for the task. Quickly, he picked the lock on the manacles, freeing her wrists. He didn’t care about the effect it could have on timeline. There was no way he was leaving her behind like this.

As soon as she was free, Sara threw him back from her. He landed hard on the ground and looked up, half expecting to see her about to attack him. But instead, she was running. 

Leonard watched her disappear into the shadows just before time began to rewind once more, sending him to watch himself sit in Iron Heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I know this is probably how she didn't get out, but I just felt like doing the thing. And I have mega feels right now because of it.
> 
> I know this is super unlikely, but imagine if we saw this in a flashback in s2. it would be cool, but not going to happen.


	87. The one with the dumpster/car/Arrow AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of an Arrow AU. Leonard learns that Sara is the Canary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember who encouraged me to do this, It was either @freyreh, @glasscassel, or @nyxisis. But this is sort of meant to be kind of an AU that mixes a little bit of Arrow S1 E14 (Felicity finding Oliver bleeding in the back of her car) and Daredevil.
> 
> Sorry I haven't been active for a few days. Hopefully this makes up for it.

She could tell that she was hurt badly as she climbed to her feet in the dumpster. It would make sense to be thankful that the trash in it hadn’t been medical supplies or construction materials. Sara told herself that she would be thankful later after she got back to Sin and Oliver.

Hoisting herself out of the dumpster, she stumbled a little on her landing. On the other side of the alley was the parking garage for the company she worked for. Pressing a hand to one of the wounds on her side, Sara started to limp toward it. Walking was out of the option, let alone running across the rooftops to get back to the others. It would only draw attention to herself. What she needed right now was to get back as soon as possible.

* * *

When Leonard got into his car, he had the feeling he wasn’t alone. Something shifted out of the corner of his eye, and he spun around in his seat toward it. His eyes widened when he saw a blonde woman in a white leather outfit in the backseat. She lifted her face toward him, revealing a white mask over her eyes. It was the Canary, the vigilante that had appeared a few months ago who he and Sara talked about sometimes at work.

“What the...”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Leonard,” she rasped, pulling herself up a little.

Leonard froze. Was he a target of hers? “How do you know my name?”

The Canary smiled before grimacing as she reached a hand up and removed her mask. “Because you know me.”

He stared back at Sara Lance. Suddenly, it made sense that she was the Canary. There had been days where he had wondered about his coworker. He’s see her come into work with odd bruises, and once an arm brace, that reminded him too much of his childhood. When he had asked her if everything was okay, she had waved him off and told her that her soccer league had had a rough practice or game. Then there were the strange searches that he had spotted on her computer, the times when she slipped out of work to for a few minutes before coming back. Even the one time she asked him to get in touch with his sister’s boyfriend to have him analyze the contents of a syringe that she claimed was a ‘sports drink’.

“You’re the Canary,” he uttered, catching sight of her outfit. There were two patches of red, one on her shoulder and the other her stomach. He could still see blood oozing out of the wounds. “Sara, what happened? You’re bleeding.”

“Yep, already knew that,” she winced. “Leonard, you gotta help me.”

“And I’m assuming a hospital is out of the question?”

He had a feeling he already knew the answer to this. Even though he wasn’t a vigilante, Leonard had had his fare share of experiences having to patch himself or Lisa up after his father’s ‘lessons’.

Sara nodded. “There’s an old factory in the Glades, one that belonged to Queen Consolidated. Get me there. Now.”

“You’ve got supplies there?” he asked.

“Yes, but please hurry!”

* * *

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.”

Sara turned her head to see Leonard sitting in a chair beside the table she was lying on. His shirt had dried spots of blood on it, her blood. He looked completely exhausted, but still managed to shoot a smirk her way.

“So how long have you been waiting to say that?” she asked.

“Not sure. Maybe seven hours.”

She raised her eyebrows. “And have you been watching me the entire time I’ve been out?”

“Guilty,” he admitted with a shrug. “But I didn’t want to leave unless I knew you were okay. After all, I did find you bleeding out in my car wearing your Canary gear.”

He knew her secret now. That meant she and Sin and Oliver were going to have to talk with him. 

“I won’t tell anyone you’re the Canary though,” he said.

“Good, because then I’d have to kill you.”

Leonard frowned. “I’m not sure whether or not I want to know if you’re serious.”

Sara laughed and sat up slowly. “So have Sin and Oliver talked to you at all since you brought me here?”

“They both did,” he replied. “They asked if I wanted in on your mission. I said yes.”

Sara smiled. She’d long considered bringing Leonard into the small inner circle. He was smart, resourceful, and clever. All helpful tactics. Plus, he knew how to keep a secret. “Guess that means we’ll be working more together now.”

“Sure you won’t get bored of me,” he teased, crossing his arms.

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, the reincarnation story should be up soon!


	88. E1 Captain Canary sees E2 Captain Canary happily married and with a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locitarose asked: Captain Canary: E1 Captain Canary sees E2 Captain Canary happily married and with a baby. Like, E2 CC is at the park - E2 Len is stretched out on his side, so that his face and hands are near their baby, ready to catch them if they fall over. E2 Sara is behind the baby smiling down at them, the baby is just baby babbling away at E2 Len, who is just nodding and listening as if this is the most important conversation of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in the inbox for a while, and I am so sorry about that. Pretty much some ridiculous fluff, and more of E2 Captain Canary.

The next time they were on Earth 2, it had only been a few months for Sara and Leonard. For Earth 2, it had been about two years. Very little seemed to have changed over there as they noticed when they disembarked the Waverider. There were a few new buildings, but other than than, Earth 2′s Central City remained the same.

For them, things had changed too. They had become something now. Seeing their Earth 2 counterparts married had created a period of silence between them. But in the end, the pull they felt toward one another, the feelings they had for each other triumphed over the awkwardness that had stemmed from seeing their other selves together. Being back on Earth 2, both Sara and Leonard couldn’t help the urge to go see how they were doing. Just for the sake of curiosity.

When they did stumble across themselves, it was completely on accident. They had been exploring more of Earth 2′s Central City. Even after seeing the past and the future on their own Earth, nothing was as peculiar as walking the streets of an alternate universe. Sara and Leonard were walking through one of the city’s parks, which was identical to one back in Central City save for a large stone monument that served as a memorial to a war that had happened on Earth 2. They were studying it when Leonard saw their E2 versions and froze.

Earth 2 Sara and Leonard were on the other side of the monument in a large grassy area. Both were dressed more casually than they had been the last time they had sen them. Earth 2 Sara’s hair was down, although it was shorter now. The two sat on a picnic blanket, the remains of a lunch off to the side. Both looked happy and relaxed, smiling down at the baby between them.

“That’s new,” Sara remarked, staring at the kid.

Leonard didn’t respond. He was watching his counterpart and hers interact with their son from where they hid. It was strange, seeing himself with Sara and a child. Yet somehow, the Earth 2 family seemed like it was meant to be. He couldn’t help but smile a little.

The boy was holding onto Sara’s index fingers as she helped him stand up. From their hiding spot, they could hear babbling coming from the baby that seemed to be directed toward his father, who was leaning on his side. Earth 2 Leonard was smiling at his son, nodding and listening as if he was hearing the most important conversation ever. Earth 2 Sara was smiling at the two of them as if she hadn’t seen anything cuter than the scene happening in front of her.

As the kid steadied on his wobbly baby legs, Earth 2 Sara removed her hands, although they hovered nearby to catch them if they fell. For a few seconds, he just stood there. Earth 2 Leonard sat up, his arms outstretched towards the boy. He said something, and his son giggled and took a step toward him. Leonard watched his counterpart grin and encourage him more as he took another two steps before tumbling into Leonard’s arms. Earth 2 Sara laughed and said something that made her husband laugh and her son giggle as she smoothed down his dark blonde curls.

It had been strange the previous time to see their Earth 2 selves together, but somehow this time felt less strange. The first visit had surprised them to discover they were married on this Earth. Leonard and Sara had each thought them being together in their world was impossible. But now they were together, and they realized how their counterparts had been so happy when they had seen them. They were happy being together, happy with each other, happy with themselves as people. 

The son their other selves had on this Earth was a bit surprising. Sara admitted that later when they were heading on the way back to the Waverider. Leonard couldn’t help but agree with her. Seeing himself as a father was odd, as he had never planned to become one. 

“We seem to be good parents over here,” he remarked when they were back on board.

Sara smiled a little. “Yeah. I guess counterpart me is a good mom, because I don’t think I’m cut out for it.”

“I don’t think you would be bad at it,” Leonard shrugged.

“Maybe,” she murmured, smiling at him. “If something ever happens like that between us, I’m sure you’d make a great dad too.”

“The mayor and the lawyer having a baby together sounds more realistic than the crook and the assassin as parents.”

Sara laughed. “Have to agree with you there.”

A few years later, the crook and the assassin, now part-time heroes, found themselves in the same park in their own Central City. A picnic blanket was spread out, and they sat on opposite side of it as their daughter stood on her own for the first time. As their little one giggled, both exchanged a smile, remembering Earth 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know, the reincarnation AU is up yet. It's called Time after Time (Life after Life). I've also started a spin off of the Arrow AU chapter that I'm calling Canary (thanks glasscassel). That might get an update tomorrow.
> 
> Hope you all liked this piece.


	89. Leonard saves Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: cc prompt- leonard saving laurel before sara ever figures out she was supposed to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tweaked this a tiny bit, but I think this works out pretty well. I rewatched the scenes of Laurel's death, and pulled a little bit of something inbetween them. 
> 
> Set after whenever they rescue Leonard, and Captain Canary is kind of established at this point.

“Laurel Lance?”

Laurel opened her eyes to see a man in a leather jacket coming into her room pushing a gurney. He wasn’t dressed in hospital scrubs or like a doctor, more like someone off the street. She didn’t even know who this man was, yet here he was in her room, looking like he knew her. As she watched him closely, Laurel found herself wishing that someone else, preferably someone she knew, was in the room with her right now.

“Should I know you?” she asked as he stopped the gurney beside her bed. There was a black bag on top of it, like a body bag. It looked like someone was in it.

“We haven’t met before,” the man replied. “But what I’m about to do is save your life, so just go with this, okay?”

Laurel frowned. “And I should believe you why?”

“Because I’m here for Sara,” he replied, smiling a little.

That got her attention. Somehow, he knew Sara, and he didn’t seem determined on murdering her to get to her younger sister. But Laurel still didn’t trust him completely, not yet. So as he set the bag on the floor and unzipped it, she kept a close eye on him. But when he pulled the sides apart to reveal who was inside, Laurel’s eyes widened. It was her.

“What the hell…” she uttered, gazing at the corpse as a sick feeling rose in her chest.

“It’s not you, so relax,” the man assured her. “It’s a copy. A clone or something. I won’t go into specifics because I need to get you out of here as soon as possible.”

“What?!” she asked as the man drew out some device. It flashed in her eyes, and Laurel felt herself loose consciousness.

* * *

“Gideon, is she okay?”

“Miss Lance appears to be waking up now,” the AI replied. “Her injuries have healed by now, although I would recommend further recovery time.”

Leonard sighed in relief at the news. “And the timeline?”

“It is the same as when you checked earlier. Laurel Lance is assumed to have died that night.”

Another sigh of relief as he ran his hands over his face. It had been one of the riskiest moves he had probably ever pulled. When Sara had told him about Laurel, he had tried to get Rip to go back and save the older Lance sister. Rip had told him it would only result in Sara’s death and her father’s, something that he was very much not willing to risk. But if there was one thing Leonard had always had, it was a plan. There had to be a way to let all the Lances live, and he would find it. After all Sara had done to get him back from the hell of the temporal zone, he had to do this for her. 

Getting a body had been a bit troublesome (people had a tendency to ask questions in regards to that), but he had managed in the end. With a little help from the nerds and future technology, he had made it look like Laurel Lance in her last moments. Nanotech from Raymond was put in the corpse to simulate her functions to the point of death, and would expire at 11:59. All there was for him to do was get to the hospital via jump ship, replace Laurel with not Laurel, and take the real one back to the Waverider for Gideon to heal her.

“Where am I?” a dry voice asked, interrupting his thoughts. “And who are you?”

“Leonard Snart,” he replied. “And you’re safe here, Laurel.”

“Snart…” Laurel murmured, frowning. “Why does that sound familiar?”

Sara had told him that Laurel was a DA and her father had been the police captain, so they probably knew of his past exploits. That probably would be an interesting conversation later when they found out about him and Sara.

“It’ll come to you,” he told her. “I’ll be right back in a minute.”

He left the med bay and walked toward his and Sara’s room. It was dead of what constituted for night on the Waverider, so almost everyone was asleep by now. As he entered the room he now shared with Sara, Leonard crept over to the bed and gave her shoulder a gentle shake. He was careful to stay back a little bit, given that Sara did sleep it a small knife within close reach.

“Sara,” he whispered as the assassin blinked her eyes open and gave him a bleary smile.

“I was wondering where you were,” she murmured, sitting up. “Something happen?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “You’re going to want to come with me. It’s better to show you now.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

“Just come with me.”

Sara sighed and rolled out of bed. He headed back down the hallway with her on his tail and brought her to the med bay. When he reached it, Leonard saw that Laurel’s vitals were still strong and she had fallen back asleep. Gideon chimed in that Laurel had tried to get out, and a sedative had been given to her to calm her down.

As Sara peered inside, Leonard saw her eyes widen as the assassin brought a hand to cover her mouth. “Is that…”

“Your sister?” Leonard nodded. “She’s alive, Sara.”

“But Rip said she was dead,” the blonde murmured. “He said there was no way to bring her back, not without me or Dad dying.”

“That’s what Gideon told me too.But luckily, I found a way around all that.”

Sara turned toward him. “Which was?”

“A plan involving the jump ship, some nanotechnology from Raymond, and the corpse I needed earlier. As far as Star City is concerned, the body in Laurel Lance’s hospital room was her, but that’s not the case.”

“So that’s why you were asking about getting bodies,” Sara shook her head and wiped her eyes. “You actually brought her back. And she’s fine?”

Leonard nodded. “Gideon suggested her taking it easy for a few days, but she will be.”

“Thank you.” A tear traced down Sara’s cheek, but she looked happy. “But why did you do this?”

“Because it wasn’t her time yet,” Leonard replied, quoting what she had said to him after he had asked why they’d gone and rescued him.

Sara smiled and reached over, grasping his hand. Their fingers threaded together as Leonard gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo is this happy enough? Good enough?


	90. “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is why I’m in it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary: “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is why I’m in it.” I imagine Sara would say this about Snart, considering he stays up thinking about her, but I guess it could go either way/both ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, 90 chapters already?! I can't believe I've written this much Captain Canary. And there's still more to come! (Although it does beg the question, should I start another series of this after I hit 100, or just keep on going?)
> 
> But anyways, in this, it's established Captain Canary post-rescue of Leonard. Because I am a sap.

The question came up one morning a few months after they had saved him. Since they’d gotten together, Sara had heard Leonard mumble her name in his sleep from time to time. She had been curious as to why, but had shoved it to the back burner of her brain as he adjusted to being back in an environment that was stable compared to the temporal zone. Now, curiosity was starting to creep up on her mor and more. So she decided to ask.

“I understand the whole sleep talking thing,” she said, turning her head to look at him. “But what I don’t understand is why I’m in it.”

Leonard didn’t deflect the question at all, letting out a slow sigh instead. Since his stint in not-death-but-basically-hell, he had opened up more, dealt with things head on instead of burying them. “You heard me?”

“I’ve been hearing it for the past few months,” she admitted.

“Do you remember when I told you how the things that I didn’t do kept me up at night?”

Sara nodded. She remembered that conversation all too vividly. It had been the last real one they’d had before the Oculus. It had haunted her when she mourned him and as she and the others searched for a way to bring him back. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking of all the things she could have said, should have said. But now, they had a a second chance. All those maybes and what ifs were becoming realities.

“After St. Roch, when I did dream, I always saw you,” Leonard told her. “You were always there in some way. After we almost died, I started seeing you more and more. Even now, you’re still there.”

Sara smiled a little. “So what happens in these dreams?”

“Things most people would call normal in the good ones. Sometimes we’re in the park, or getting coffee, or something domestic that feels right. And sometimes, we even are fighting side by side with the heroes in 2016.”

Sara smirked a little at that, although something he had said made her pause. “And the bad ones?”

She could see his jaw clench. “Losing you. It used to be watching you freeze to death before I could tell you how I felt. That was before I saw all the alternate timelines in temporal hell, all the things that could have happened. You did freeze to death in some, but in others, your sister never brings you back. Chronos or Savage would kill you right in front of me. You would be the one holding the fail safe on the Oculus.”

She bit her lip, struggling to find words. That was rough stuff to have to see. “Did you say my name during those ones?”

He nodded. “When I said it, I ended up reminding myself that it wasn’t real. It reminded me that you were safe and alive. That you were here.”

Reaching over, Sara grasped his hand. “If you ever dream about that stuff again, wake me up and tell me.”

“As long as you won’t stab me with that knife you keep under your pillow, consider it a deal.”

“How do you know-” she started to ask as Leonard held up the very knife she usually kept under her pillow. “Crook.”

“Assassin,” he grinned in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit to find an ending, but I like the way it turned out. Just...something cute. We still need cute, right?


	91. “What about a compromise? I’ll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I’ll apologize.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roguecanarys asked: Captain Canary prompt: “What about a compromise? I’ll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I’ll apologize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought long and hard about this one, and then something happened. Also I am very weak and couldn't resist including the next generation.

Leonard frowned at her as he fired off his cold gun again. “Thought you weren’t a killer?”

“They’ve been meddling with this whole mission,” Sara scowled as she slammed another attacker across the face with her staff. “I’m starting to think they’re working for the mark.”

She did have a point. In the past twenty-four hours, Ray had almost been arrested after getting busted during what had been an airtight plan, Sara had been abducted before she could go to the factory they were currently in before waking up outside the Waverider with no memory of the past six hours, and Mari had ended up in the med bay of the time ship, sidelined for the rest of the mission after a heavy steel beam from the ceiling nearly crushed her before she could use her totem. During all of these incidents, there had been four individuals seen lurking around. Now, as the remaining Legends were fighting a bunch of clone-bred super soldiers (courtesy of their latest adversary, a former disciple of Savage’s), they appeared with a fifth member, all looking battle ready.

“Just wait,” Leonard said, watching the newcomers carefully before sending a cold blast over Sara’s shoulder at one of the clone soldiers. Sara whiled around and kicked him back away from the two of them. Around the room, the rest of the team was working to hold off the clone troops, who were proving to be a tough fight. 

Suddenly, Sara felt something pull her upwards by her hair. She yelled in pain as she was lifted high. Leonard whirled around, looking horrified. He raised his gun, ready to fire, as a knife was brought toward Sara’s throat.

“NO!” a voice screamed from the other side of the room.

Leonard turned toward the source, but couldn’t see anyone who it could have come from. A flash of purple also distracted him as Sara felt something grab her around the waist before she was suddenly back beside Leonard. The clone super soldier looked confused, as did Sara. A second purple streak flashed forward, and the clone was sent reeling backwards by a punch before Leonard blasted him with the cold gun. He and Sara turned back to see a girl with light brown skin and hair in a braid. She wore a dark purple suit with a mask over her eyes.

“Cover your ears,” she ordered the two of them, pulling out what appeared to be a pair of plugs. “Don’t ask, just do it before you regret it.”

Sara and Leonard obeyed as a horrific screech echoed through out the main floor of the factory. They caught sight of a dark skinned girl in black leather. Her mouth was open, but Sara caught sight of what looked like her sister’s Canary Cry around her neck.

The clone soldiers were writhing in pain before they all hit the ground unconscious, leaving the Legends and the newcomers as the last ones left standing. When all the clones were down, the girl closed her mouth, smiling in triumph.

“I am not going to kill them,” Sara concluded as she unplugged her ears, staring at the five strangers with Leonard.

All eyes of the Legends were now on the new arrivals. In addition to the two girls, there was another boy in a purple suit who looked like the speedster’s brother, someone in a green getup with a bow and quiver and a hood obscuring their face, and a blonde girl in dark blue with a mask over her eyes. They looked young, late teens for the most of them and at least twenty for the girl in black leather. All were trading looks with each other that ranged from suppressed amusement to downright discomfort and awkwardness.

“You’re welcome,” the blonde piped up finally, twirling a knife in her hand expertly. “That is, if you’re going to thank us.”

“They’ll say it anyways later,” the boy in purple said, earning an eye roll from his sister and the other two girls. The hooded figure simply sighed and shook their head.

“Who exactly are you?” Rip asked finally, looking far from pleased with the quintet. “And why are you here.”

“And how come you’ve been showing up lately?” Ray added.

The blonde smirked toward Rip. “Wow, Mom and Dad were right. You were more even more uptight in the past.”

Sara snorted a little at that while Leonard held back a smile. Rip simply frowned at the blonde.

“And to answer Un-the Atom’s question, we came here to help,” the girl with the Canary Cry said. “You’ll all understand later. Right now, you all need to get to the central lab of this place. That’s where you can find Savage’s disciple, and the way to stop all of these super clones.”

“Good to know,” Leonard said, finger on the trigger of his gun. “But we already knew this. Question is, how do you all know it too?”

The blonde girl stopped twirling her knife, going pale.

“Because you two, and the others, told us,” the female speedster cut in, noticing her friend’s sudden nervousness. “This needed to happen, even if we had to be a pain in your ass. But right now, you need to go.”

Ray was the first to go, flying in the direction they had been heading before the clones attacked. The others followed after him. Sara and Leonard exchanged a look before she went to join up with the others. Leonard took a step forward before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He whirled around to see the blonde stepping back.

“I know what’s in your pocket,” she said immediately.

He raised an eyebrow as his hand unconsciously drifted to where the ring was. For the past few days, Leonard had been trying to find an opportunity to ask Sara the question, but things just kept happening. He would find a moment though, even if it killed him (although he hoped it wouldn’t). “How?”

“It’s a long story you’ll be able to tell yourself,” the girl replied, smiling a little. “But as a suggestion, try to see if you can get a few days of shore leave. Pop the question then. I know you’re probably nervous for what she’ll say, but you love her so much that you’re willing to be brave enough to do this.”

It actually sounded like good advice. He was definitely going to Rip after this to ask for him to just dock the Waverider for a few days.

“Thanks, kid,” he replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got an evil mastermind to stop.”

“Yes,” the hooded figure said sternly. “And he should really get going.”

The blonde reddened a little. “Sorry, but he makes a good point. You should, but don’t forget what I said. And also, make sure you two are careful, for a lot of reasons.”

Leonard nodded before heading in the direction Sara and the others had taken.

* * *

“Really, Monica?” Don sighed to her as her father left the room. “Really?”

Monica rolled her eyes again. “Like you or Dawn wouldn’t have said anything if your parents were here?”

“Get off her back, Don,” Sara Diggle lectured, crossing her arms. “You did almost call Atom ‘Uncle Ray’. And Monica, he’s kind of right. I know what you were trying to do, but you did slip up earlier with your mom. We didn’t want to have to drug her, but we had to give her the amnesia pill after you let it slip that you’re her daughter in the future.”

“And also because she isn’t supposed to remember we had her on the jumpship because of ‘the timeline’,” Dawn added, mimicking Rip. “Speaking of which, we need to get back.”

“Aunt Laurel’s going to want her Canary Cry back anyways,” Sara agreed. “Geez, they haven’t even saved her yet.”

The next generation of heroes set off towards the exit of the factory. Monica kept up with them, but found herself stopping and looking back to where her parents had gone. They would be safe, considering she wasn’t fading out of existence. Besides, in a few days, they’d be in Coast City and get engaged.

“Mon,” Don appeared beside her in a blur of purple. “They’ll be fine. We’ll be home again soon.”

“I know,” she nodded.

“Anyways,” Don grinned teasingly. “They’e about to get engaged, right? That means that soon, after the wedding, they’ll end up making you.”

“Don, yuck!” Monica shuddered and smacked his shoulder. “Don’t make me think about my parents like that!”

“Kidding. But come on. Let’s head back before Dawn realizes that I turned back so she technically didn’t beat me back to the jumpship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo yeah. There it is. And Sara was definitely drugged by the five of them after Monica let it slip that she's her future daughter.
> 
> Um, ta-da!!!!


	92. Big Sister (To Be)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FireSoul commented: I can’t help my soft spot, she’s just too cute! The first time you used her (the one where Sara and Len saw their future selves) is still my favorite, especially the part where future Sara mentions that Felicity isn’t the only one who’s pregnant. Do you think you could do one of them telling Monica she’s going to be a big sister? it’s ok if you don’t, i realize that i need to stop leaving prompts here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't turn this one down, I'm weak. Sorry it took so long to write, I get sidetracked sometimes.

“So how exactly do we tell her that she’s going to be a big sister?” Sara sighed as she glanced over at Monica playing with her toys before turning back to Leonard. “I never got a younger sibling, but you did.”

“I don’t remember much aside from being afraid of my father hurting another member of my family,” he replied.

She grimaced at that bit of his past. “Well, we should tell her now. My first trimester’s up, so sooner or later she’d going to know that something’s up.”

“Now is as good of a time as any,” Leonard agreed. “She’s been pretty happy lately. Besides, she usually takes stuff pretty well.”4

“This is some pretty big news though,” Sara reminded him. “Maybe I should call Felicity and asked her how she and Oliver told Evan.”

“Not a bad idea.”

Ten minutes and a conversation with Felicity later, they had an idea of how to tell her daughter she wasn’t going to be an only child for much longer. When they came into the living room where she was playing, Monica glanced up at her parents and smiled. It was hard to believe that not long ago, she was a tiny little thing with wispy blonde hair who couldn’t stand on her own. Now, she was four years old with thick blonde hair in braids who was always moving around.

“Hey sweetheart,” Sara said as she and Leonard sat on either side of their daughter. “Mommy and Daddy want to talk to you about something.”

“It wasn’t me,” she said automatically, shaking her head. “It was Evan’s idea. He said it would be funny.”

Leonard frowned at Sara. She shrugged, confused by what Monica was talking about. Although if it involved Evan Queen, it was probably mischief. Oliver and Felicity’s son was Monica’s age, and the two had known each other since they were in diapers. Those two were always up to trouble whenever they were around each other. Leonard didn’t know what the latest episode was, but it must have happened the day before when they were watching him while Oliver and Felicity worked on their new baby’s room.

“Not that,” he shook his head, although he filed it away to ask her about it later. “We have some news.”

“What kinda news?”

Sara smiled and took over for him. “Remember how Aunt Felicity has a baby in her belly right now? And how Evan’s going to be a big brother soon?”

Monica bobbed her head. “Yeah.”

“Well, Mommy has a baby in her belly now too,” Sara told her. “And in a few months, you’re going to be a big sister.”

Their daughter’s eyes widened as she looked between the two of them. “Really?”

“Really,” Leonard nodded. “You’ll have a little sister or brother.”

“Sister,” Monica insisted. “I want a sister. I’m gonna ask Santa for one in my letter to him.”

“Monica, Christmas isn’t for another few months,” Sara reminded her. “The baby won’t be here until January.”

“But Uncle Cisco said it was in July too,”  she protested. “He said he was gonna do something for Aunt Lisa because of it.”

Leonard barely held back a groan as Sara started laughing. He may have become friends with his brother-in-law over the years, but there were times when he couldn’t help but sigh at the man’s antics.

“Christmas in July isn’t actually like Christmas in Decemeber,” Sara explained.

“Awww,” Monica sighed defeatedly before looking up at her father. “I’m still gonna get a sister though, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are! Hope everyone liked it.


	93. "Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Sara to Snart: "Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get to this prompt a while back, but got distracted.
> 
> Also, I would like to announce that as soon as I hit 100 chapters, this work will come to an end. However, a Volume 2 of Tales of the Crook and the Assassin will be created because I am very much not done with these two yet.

“You could barely walk,” Leonard told her as he hurried them through the catacombs. “The cult would have gotten to you if I hadn’t picked you up and started running.”

“Well, I feel better now,” Sara grumbled, even though her ankle still throbbed. “Look, we’ve outrun them now. You can put me down. There’s no reason to carry me.”

“I don’t mind,” he smirked, earning an eye roll from her.

“Len, just let me try and walk.”

He sighed and eased her feet to the ground. Sara bit back a wince as she tested weight on her injured ankle. It did still hurt, but not as much as it had originally. Walking was indeed manageable, although her pace was slower than she would have liked. But she could walk.

“Good?” Leonard asked as she limped beside him. “Now let’s get going.”

Barely half a minute later of walking through the catacombs, they started to hear the noises of the members of the cult growing closer. Leonard began to pick up the pace. Sara tried to speed up with him, but put her foot down wrong and barely suppressed a grunt of pain. Leonard turned around toward her before sighing.

“I don’t care if you kill me for this later,” he said before picking her up again. “I’m getting us out of here as fast as I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!


	94. Tangled AU- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tangled AU cont. from Chapter 77
> 
> The Dam and Cave scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this AU too much. That's my excuse for making more. Also, I can't resist the cave scene. I must have watched these clips like twenty times in all honesty.

“They won’t follow us down here, will they?”

Leonard shook his head. “The crowd at Saints and Sinners are thieves, liars, rogues, and crooks. They shouldn’t have any problem keeping their mouths shut around the guards.”

As soon as he said this, shouts and running footsteps began to echo back from the way they had come. Leonard and Sara whirled around to see light from more lanterns around the corner. Sara turned to him, looking somewhere between concerned and annoyed.

“Then again, said crowd wouldn’t pass up the chance to sell me out for the reward,” he said as they broke into a run.

The two of them hurried down the tunnel until they emerged out onto a cliff. Behind them was a massive dam with an aqueduct that seemed to be half completed. Sara approached the edge with him as he looked down. There was a ladder that went down to the ground of the canyon, and a tunnel that most likely led away from the mess. But the boarded up tunnel that was closer to the ladder was broken through suddenly, and the Mardon brothers burst out into the open. Leonard made eye contact with them, and could see the murderous look in their eyes even from the distance he was at.

“Friends of yours, Cold?” Sara asked dryly as he pulled them back from the edge.

“They don’t like me,” he replied quickly as the royal guards emerged from the tunnel he and Sara had just come out of a moment ago.

“And them?”

“They don’t like me either,” Leonard said, the sounds of hooves growing closer.

Seconds later, the same black stallion who he had fought tooth and nail with over the satchel with the lost princess’s crown appeared behind the guards. When he saw Leonard, he neighed angrily. Probably remembered the last encounter they had had together.

Sara looked at him. “Does the horse hate you too, Cold?”

“Surprisingly, yes,” he sighed, scanning his surroundings for a way to get the two of them out of this mess.

His blonde companion huffed and shoved her staff into his arms. “Hold onto this.”

Leonard was about to ask why before he saw her take her hair and throw it at one of the beams of the aqueduct. It wound around and Sara pulled it tight. Shooting a grin at him, Sara grabbed her hair and swung over to another cliff. He couldn’t help but smile as she went before he turned back to the approaching guards.

“Been waiting a long time to bring you in,” the head guard sneered. “It’s the end of the line for you.”

As he tried to take a swing at him with a sword, Leonard ducked and slammed the staff against his face, bringing him down. He did the same thing to the other guards that came his way. Although he was much more used to the wand he’d stolen that could create ice and snow, this wasn’t a bad weapon at all. If he never got it back from the satchel, he could always end up getting a staff to replace it.

Another sword entered his peripheral. Leonard swung around with the staff. The horse was in front of him, holding a sword between his teeth. Before he knew it, Leonard was having to block the horse’s attacks with Sara’s staff. For a moment, he started to think that he finally got the upper hand on his opponent. That was before the staff was knocked out his hands and he watched it sail over the edge. The horse was watching it fall before pointing the sword at Leonard’s throat.

“Cold!”

Something wrapped around his hand before he was pulled from the cliff. He realized it was Sara’s hair, and that he was now swinging toward the Mardons. Luckily, Leonard passed over them. Their shocked expressions as he did so were too good.

“It’s not polite to stare, you know,” he called down as he landed on a plank on the aqueduct.

As he climbed up the aqueduct itself, Sara’s hair in hand, he caught sight of the damn black horse knocking over a beam that was supporting the dam. It fell over to create a bridge to reach the cliff Sara was on. She was staring at the oncoming animal.

“Sara, now!” he shouted, grabbing her attention. “Jump!”

Sara sprinted forward, leaping off the cliff with a whoop. The bird on her shoulder took flight off her shoulder into the air, soaring upwards. The horse tried to bite her hair to pull her back, but Leonard smirked as he watched him snap empty air instead. He then turned his eyes to Sara, watching as she swung downwards, gripping her hair. As soon as she was on the ground running, he released her hair and began to slide down the aqueduct toward her. Some of the beams were wobbly, and the structure began to slide toward the ground. He ended up having to leap off once he got close enough to the ground. She had most of her hair gathered up in her arms, and he grabbed the last length of it. The Mardons were on their tail, shouting at them.

There was a loud crashing noise behind them, and a shrill cry rang above from Sara’s bird. Leonard looked over his shoulder to see a wall of water crashing towards them. The dam must have broken, probably because of the stupid horse. 

“Hurry!” Sara yelled out.

Straight ahead of them was an old mine shaft. They were already starting to run through a shallow stretch of water. A cracking noise cut through the air and a large shadow fell over them. Leonard saw the same massive rock formation they had just run past. He ran with Sara into the entrance of the tunnel, grabbing her staff as it washed by his feet. When he was inside, the interior of of it went dark as the large rock cut off any possible exit. Ahead of him, Leonard felt his heart sink as he realized that the tunnel had suffered a cave in, and that they were now trapped.

Icy cold water began to seep into the space he and Sara were now trapped in. Leonard moved to the back wall with Sara, trying to see in the dim light if there was a way out. He dove under a few times, but it was too dark to see anything. When he tried to loosen at rock near the back, he sliced his hand while the blockage stayed intact.

Sara attempted to dive under, but she wasn’t able to see either.

“We’re trapped here,” he told her bitterly as the water lapped against his waist.

“So this is how you’re saying we’re going to die?”

He nodded. It felt more real now that she had said those words out loud. His thoughts began to turn back to his life as he leaned back against the rock pile up. 

“This is my fault,” Sara was lamenting. “I shouldn’t have left the tower.”

“Nothing like slowly dying to make you think about all the mistakes you’ve made,” Leonard said. “How you wish you could take some things back if you got the chance to live a little longer.”

Sara snorted. “What, is this Captain Cold trying to make a deal with death?”

“Leonard,” he admitted.

She frowned at him. “Sorry?”

“My real name is Leonard Snart,” Leonard confessed. “Someone ought to know it. Captain Cold was just an alias.”

“I figured,” she replied, laughing a little. “Since we’re admitting stuff, I have magic hair that glows when I sing.”

He frowned and stared at her as the water reached their shoulders. “You what?”

Sara’s eyes widened as a smile spread over her face. “I have magic hair that glows when I sing!”

Leonard realized what she was getting at. Sara took a deep breath in the little space they had left and started to sing. “ _Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine.”_

The water closed over them as Leonard sucked in one final breath. A moment later, a golden glow flowed from the top of Sara’s head through the rest of her hair. Leonard nearly inhaled in shock, but managed to keep himself together and not lose any air. Sara’s eyes opened up, and she started to look around. He noticed that her hair was getting pulled toward a pile of rocks on the side of the cave. Swimming down, they began to work together to move the rocks out of the way.

Finally, Leonard felt his hand break through the pile. The rest of the rocks in their way tumbled outwards, pulling him with them with the water. He caught a flash of blonde as he fell through the air into a river. There were a few brief seconds that he was under before his head broke the surface, his lungs receiving the air that they had been screaming for as he swam to shore.

Sara swam up beside him, staff in hand. She set the weapon on the grass as a familiar hawk swooped down and landed between him and her. Sara smiled at the animal before turning to Leonard.

“We made it,” she sighed in relief.

Her hair was no longer glowing, but he couldn’t forget seeing it happen. “Your hair glows?”

“Yes,” she nodded, climbing out onto the bank. “It does. But hey, we survived.”

“I didn’t expect that,” he said, looking to the hawk. “Her hair glows.”

“Leonard.”

“Hair isn’t supposed to glow. Why does it glow?”

“Leonard!”

He looked up at her. Sara was smiling as she pulled the rest of her hair out of the water. She looked like she had done the most normal thing possible. “It doesn’t just glow, you know.”

“What?”

If hawks could smile, the one beside him was certainly doing that right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are.
> 
> I'm not done with this AU yet. The Kingdom Dance is in the future!


	95. Earth 2 Captain Canary: The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I'm a sucker for AUS and everything canon is too sad for me right now so you should do earth 2 Sara and len because the fact that he is mayor on earth 2 gets me every time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this marks the 100th piece of Captain Canary I have ever written, be it a drabble or a one shot fic. I had an angsty on all set to go, but I figured that cutesy E2 CC would be more appropriate for this. So here you have it!
> 
> I took a little inspiration from one of AGirlNamedWhiskey's Imagine Scenarios on Tumblr. I think I did decent with it. At least I hope so.

It was during his first year as mayor that Leonard Snart met Sara Lance. The day it happened, they actually met twice. The first instance happened in a coffee shop that was close to the government building. Their orders had been mixed up, but they resolved the matter quickly with hurried apologizes and brief smiles. Later that day, their paths crossed again when he went over to the District Attorney’s office to meet the new DA, and to a meeting with other city officials.

“I’m looking for DA Lance,” he asked a girl who looked like an intern.

“That would be me,” someone said, and Leonard turned around to see the same blonde he had met that morning.

She recognized him immediately and smiled. “Ah, the coffee thief.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Leonard apologized as he shook her hand. “You won’t be getting someone to prosecute me, will you, Ms. Lance?”

She simply grinned in response. “Please just call me Sara, Mayor.”

“Only if you’ll call me Leonard. I’m still not quite used to having everyone call me that quite yet.”

Their light banter continued as they walked to the meeting to discuss the issues the STAR Labs particle accelerator could present to the city with Dr. Harrison Wells. During the course of the meeting, Leonard found himself exchanging a few smiles with Sara when Wells began to drone on into more technical bits of the accelerator before someone got him back on track.

After the meeting ended and Sara was back in her office, she saw her intern smiling at her. 

“So the mayor stole your coffee?” she said, raising an eyebrow as she handed her some files.

“It was an honest mistake, Cindy,” Sara replied as she took the documents from her. “But it was a little amusing. And he took it pretty well.”

“So you two seem to be getting along well then?” the girl remarked, a teasing note in her voice.

Sara rolled her eyes and went back to studying the documents in front of her.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, they continued to run into each other. It wasn’t just at the coffee shop anymore, but also in the government building. He teased that she was stalking her after they ran into each other again at the same takeout place on Thursday night. She responded by turning the question back around on him, eliciting a laugh from him as he adjusted his glasses.

At the second week, they could be considered to be friends. After the second run in at the coffee shop, they started walking to work together. Conversation flowed easy between them. Leonard and Sara found themselves talking about everything. Their families, friends, favorite things, tidbits of happy memories. Nothing was ever dull, and both found themselves looking forward to mornings so they could meet and walk to work.

Every day that passes, Leonard felt himself falling more and more in love with her. By the end of the second week, he felt like he wanted to ask her out. Although when he thought of how to do so, he found himself struggling to think of how to ask her. Words came easy to him, but this time they were failing him. Finally, he decided to bite the bullet and go for it.

* * *

A knock on her door pulled Sara out of her thoughts. She glanced up and smiled when she saw the mayor standing at the front of her office. Since they’d met a few weeks ago, they had fallen into a comfortable pattern of walking to work together. Him showing up at her office was a new one though.

“Is this a formal visit or did you just come to see me?” she teased as he came in.

He smiled at her joke and adjusted the frames of his glasses. It was a small habit she had noticed that he did when he was a little nervous. “I’m actually on my way to a meeting, but I also came to ask you something actually.”

She motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk. “What about?”

Leonard sat down in a chair and clasped his hands together. “So I was wondering, well, if you’d like to…no, let me start over.”

Sara watched as the mayor of Central City, who had been reputable during his campaign for being calm, cool, and collected, was now looking quite nervous in front of him.

He took a deep breath. “Do you…are you interested…would you like to-”

“Go out sometime?” she guessed. “Like on a date?”

He chucked and nodded. “That’s what I’ve been trying to get out, yes. But would you like to go out with me, Sara?”

“Yes,” she said immediately, not hesitating. “I’d love too. Although tonight’s not a good night. My friend, she’s a detective, she asked me to come over tonight. She told me she has something she wants to talk to me about. Didn’t say what, but she made it sound important. But tomorrow, I’m free. We could met for a drink, go out for dinner.”

“Tomorrow works,” Leonard nodded, rising from his chair. “I guess I’ll see you then.”

“See you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> 5 chapters remain in this, and then volume 2 begins!


	96. Temporal Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michaelsc0fields commented on Chapter 90 with: Aw this was sweet and I love the ending :) although now I'm going to have to request you write some of those Oculus visions for the angst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the 100th Captain Canary piece, but I thought it would be better to celebrate with fluff instead of angst. So I saved this one for later.
> 
> You might want to have some fluff on standby after this, depending on how you deal with angst.

When the Oculus explodes, there’s no pain. He’s expecting to feel something, whether it’s quick and instant, or agonizing pain of his atoms being ripped apart. But that’s not what Leonard feels. What he feels is that he’s falling. He can’t see where he’s falling-the white light of the explosion blinded him when it went off- and he doesn’t know how much time passes before it reduces to fading silvery spots in his vision. It’s then that he realizes that he’s not falling anymore, but he hasn’t hit any ground. The feeling is like floating, but it feels unnatural.

He realizes that he’s in the temporal zone. Time and time again he’s seen it out the window in the bridge. But now he’s in it, alone and unprotected. Leonard feels fine though. When he tries to stretch out his arms, his fingers brush against something. It feels kind of soft, but also it makes his body tingle with electricity. The instant contact is made, and the green of the temporal zone vanishes.

Its replacement is the kitchen of his childhood home. The light’s on, but it’s dark through the windows. His father is passed out at the kitchen table. On the kitchen floor, lying in a pool of blood, lies Lisa. She seems like she's only eight years old. And she is lying dead on the linoleum. Looking at her in that state makes Leonard want to vomit. He takes a step back just as everything shifts.

Now he’s looking at Central City. As he turns around, Leonard recognizes the warehouse behind him as one of the first jobs he and Mick had pulled together. They’d barely escaped this one, fleeing under a hail of bullets. Through the chain link fence, he can see his younger self and a younger Mick running before his best friend suddenly pitches forward and doesn’t get up. His younger self stops for a moment, but then keeps running. Leonard watches him in shock. This hadn’t happened, and Lisa hasn’t died. What was going on?

Wait a second. He had been in the temporal zone. Something had touched him. What if what he was seeing were timelines of things that could have happened?

The thing is, everything he sees feels like it’s happened. He tries to tell himself that it’s not real, but that’s before they start to pile up and he watches himself kill Sara Lance after she gets in his way during a heist. Watching that is horrific. After he sees that timeline, Leonard finds himself forgetting what’s real and has happened to him. Is Lisa in a coma, or did she become a reporter, or is she dead? Did Mick die in the back of an ambulance, or did he escape? Is the Flash dead by his hand, or did the speedster kill him?

And then there are the ones with Sara.

There’s a timeline where the Canary is the vigilante and he kills her with the cold gun, leaving her frozen body on the street without a second thought. 

Laurel does not bring Sara back to life. A dark haired woman warns her that she will not return the same, and Laurel listens. She leaves her sister to decay beneath the ground. Leonard realizes that because of Laurel, he was able to met Sara.

In another, Sara is brought back, but she is not the Sara he knows. She is wild and feral. A soulless being who snarls and tries to strangle anyone who comes too close. He watches her own father tearfully put her out of her suffering with two in the head before breaking down. Leonard feels like he’s about to after seeing this one.

Sara freezes to death beside him in the engine room. The doors open just as her heart stops beating.

Chronos kidnaps Lisa and Sara. He makes the Leonard of this timeline watch as he tortures them. Leonard watches the pain his sister and Sara go through as the him in this timeline pleads for them to be spared. He hears their agonized screams as the light slowly fades from their eyes. All he can hope for is that this timeline never happened.

He goes to Nanda Parbat to free her from the League in 1960. The bodies of the rest of the team are lying in the chamber around her. Her eyes are the last thing that Leonard sees before she kills him.

Sara gets left behind in the Old West. When they find their way back to her, it’s years later and she’s an old woman. He finds her on her deathbed in that timeline. She smiles and asks what took him so long barely two minutes before she breathes her last.

Savage slits her throat in 2146 after Per Degaton is released.

Sara’s younger self is killed by the Pilgrim and fades before his eyes.

The Time Masters execute her in front of him and the others before they drag Mick up next.

Her hand is in the Oculus as she tells him to run.

He sees other timelines intermingled through all the horrors. Sara and him are happy. They leave the Waverider and become vigilantes. He sees a few where they are married. There’s even one where he witnesses them with a child. But Leonard knows none of them can be true. They’re too happy to be true.

He just keeps screaming as he sees every death, every horrible thing. Although he cannot pinpoint when it happened, but all the timelines have caused him to become unsure of himself. He has no idea what has happened and what has not. Leonard just wants the pain of seeing all these things end. He wants to stop seeing Lisa suffer. He wants to prevent Mick from becoming the monster that was Chronos. He wants to stop watching Sara die.

He just wants it to stop.

But in the back of his mind, where all of his remaining sense lies, he knows that it never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo was it angsty enough?


	97. Where Does Sara Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoymous asked: fic request, Captain Canary, can you write a fic where Sara and Kendra share a room, but Sara doesn't sleep in there she sleeps in Leonard's room but no one knows. One day Kendra accidentally lets slip that Sara doesn't sleep in their room (kendra doesn't know where she sleeps) and everyone tries to find out where Sara spends her nights?
> 
> FireSoul commented: this was great, ok i have a really weird prompt. Can you do one where Len see's Sara in her pj's and starts teasing her because she's wearing neon pink sweatpants? I really don't know why i thought of this (ok yes i do, but it's irrelevant) but i really think that would be funny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up doing a fusion of two prompts for this one. 
> 
> This kind of ended up being a future fic where Amaya (Mari's grandmother who will be on the Waverider next season) is present and Kendra is temporarily on board for a mission. And obviously, Leonard is alive and rescued in this.

“I’ll be sleeping in my room if anyone needs me,” Sara groaned as they finished debriefing from the latest mishap.

Kendra, Sara’s current roommate as she was only a guest and Amaya had taken over her old room, snorted a little. “That’ll be a first.”

Everyone turned toward her, Sara included, before the stares went to her. The resident assassin didn’t say anything as she took in the curious expressions she was getting. She shrugged and left the bridge.

“So what exactly did you mean by that?” Jax asked Kendra once Sara was gone.

“You know I’ve been bunking with Sara lately,” the demigoddess explained, earning nods from the others. “She doesn’t sleep in her room. What happens is that she waits until she thinks I’m asleep, and then she sneaks out. I don’t know where she goes, but wherever it is, I’m thinking she sleeps there.”

“And you’ve never asked?” Amaya questioned, brushing a hand against her totem necklace.

Kendra shook her head. “No. But I don’t think it’s because of me. Sara would have said something.”

“So where then is she going?” Stein muttered, voicing the question on everyone’s minds.

And so the investigation began.

* * *

“Is it the hold?”

Sara looked at Jax with a puzzled look on her face as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

“Where you sleep?” Jax pressed curiously, leaning against the counter. “Is it the hold?”

“That conversation happened two days ago,” Sara muttered as she shook her head. “No, I don’t sleep down there. And tell me you aren’t still hung up on that?”

Jax shrugged, guilty. He really was deathly curious now. The others were too, or at least he knew that Stein was, even if he tried to hide it as the older man watched him from across the room. “How about here, in the kitchen?”

“No.”

“In the holding cell?”

“Nope,” Sara started to walk away.

“The bridge?” he attempted. “I can see why you’d sleep out there. Watch the temporal zone as you fall asleep.”

“Jax, where I spend my nights is none of your concern,” Sara called over her shoulder as she left the kitchen.

He sighed in defeat as Stein came up next to him. 

“Jefferson, maybe it isn’t your business-”

“Oh, don’t give me that, Gray,” Jax said. “You want to know where she goes too.”

Stein opened his mouth to protest before closing it.

* * *

“Gideon,” Rip asked later in the day. “You’re able to monitor all activity aboard this ship.”

“A fact you are well aware of, Captain Hunter.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where exactly has Miss Lance been sleeping on the Waverider, would you?”

There was a pause before the AI spoke again. “I’m afraid she’s asked me to withhold that information from you and the others aboard the Waverider.”

“Damn,” Rip muttered just before another thought crossed his mind. “Has she ever slept in her own room ever?”

“Yes, she has. When she was first recruited, Miss Lance slept in her own room. It was only recently that she’s requested me not to reveal her nighttime locations.”

“How recently?”

“Two months ago.”

Rip frowned, wondering what could have transpired two months ago to make Sara stop sleeping her room and ask Gideon to hide this information from the team. The only significant thing he could think of was that Leonard Snart had been rescued from the temporal zone at that time. But it had to be something more than just that.

* * *

Ray waited in the shadows, miniaturized in his ATOM suit. He’d been waiting outside of Sara’s room after she and Kendra had gone in a few hours ago, and he was starting to get tired. He wished he had brought something to keep him occupied during this stakeout. But keeping his attention was important right now. He wanted to find out where Sara was going. The mystery of it was killing him, and Ray wanted to figure it out.

When the doors slid open, he was close to nodding off. But Ray heard her footsteps and saw her slipping down the hallway. He activated the flight controls on his suit just as she rounded around the corner. Being small, it took him a little longer to get to the corner than it would have if he had just walked as a normal sized person. She didn’t notice him though, which was the important part.

By the time he got around the corner, Sara was gone. Hovering in the middle of the hall, he returned to normal size and looked around. There was no way she could have just vanished, unless she’d suddenly developed powers of invisibility. But Sara hadn’t, otherwise she would have said something.

So how exactly did she vanish?

* * *

Amaya had been curious for a long time about Sara. The blonde had been intriguing from the start, and they’d become what she could consider friends since Rip Hunter had brought her aboard the time ship. They trained together a lot and improved each other’s skills, which Amaya wanted to depend on in the event that she lost her totem. There were even points where they were comfortable to talk about parts of their life stories with each other.

The mystery of Sara’s nighttime whereabouts had gotten to her too. It was after about five days that she finally figured out an idea. She could take on abilities of the animals from her totem. The black bear, she had learned, had an excellent sense of smell. Perhaps she could take on that sense around Sara in the morning to see where she had been on the ship during the night.

In the morning (or what was morning for them in the temporal zone), she was out on the bridge with Mick when Sara came in. Amaya activated the totem as Sara drew near. As her sense of smell increased, she could smell Sara’s shampoo and another scent. One that she had encountered already aboard the ship when she first met the person it belonged to.

She staggered back a little. Sara noticed the action and asked if she was okay. Amaya nodded and told her she was fine. They agreed to meet for training in half an hour before Sara left the bridge. When she was gone, Amaya smiled and turned to Mick. “I know where she’s going at night.”

“Already did,” the arsonist grunted.

Amaya frowned and looked at him. “You...you knew?”

“He’s my best friend, of course I knew,” Mick said. “And it was obvious, what with the way they looked at each other.”

She didn’t have words to say, but made a mental note to watch Sara and Leonard closely the next time they were together.

* * *

Everyone else was asleep on the Waverider, save for two individuals. Leonard was sitting on his bed, reading a book as he waited. Finally, he heard the telltale noise he’d been listening for and looked to the floor. One of the panels on the floor lifted up, and Sara climbed out in a camisole and neon pink sweatpants. Leonard closed the book and set it to the side, smirking at her as she replaced the panel and rose to her feet.

“Nice bottoms,” he told her. “Never pegged you for the color though.”

Sara rolled her eyes and smiled. “Just because I’m an assassin doesn’t mean I can’t own something colorful.”

She walked over and sat down on his bed. Leaning forward, she kissed her boyfriend the way she’d been wanting to all day. His hand came around to rest of the back of her head, tangling in her hair.

“Do the others still keep trying to figure out where you spend your nights?” he asked after a few more kisses.

Sara shrugged. “I think it’s starting to wear off on them. They’ll probably forget about it soon anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. 
> 
> Three more until Volume 1 ends and Volume 2 begins!


	98. Bun in the Oven pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicityville commented on Chapter 56: Idk maybe them telling the team or something. Idk I suck at coming up with story lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is a continuation from chapter 56- the one where Sara and Leonard find out she's pregnant. I ended up involving Barry and Kendra in this too under the idea that they're on board temporarily.
> 
> Sorry I haven't been active lately. I've got a Heaven Sent and Hell Bent-esque story in the works for these two, and that's taken up some time.

After Gideon had revealed Sara’s pregnancy to the both of them, she and Leonard had ended up talking about the next steps they were going to take. Obviously, Sara was going to have to play for the sidelines, especially in the coming months. Both were concerned about the effects of time jumping on Sara and the baby. The final conclusion they came to was that perhaps it was time they leave the Waverider. By no means would they completely be leaving the hero game altogether, given how deeply rooted in it they were. But for now, Sara was going to take a step back, and Leonard would be as well.

They decided to break the news when they were taking Barry back to their proper time in 2018. That way, they’d be able to get off with him at Central City. It still meant that they would have to time jump to that period though. During it, Leonard had held Sara’s hand, giving it a squeeze just before the jump. When they arrived, she ended up throwing up for the first time in a long time, given she’d gotten more used to time travel now. The others asked if she was okay, and she waved them off.

Sara and Leonard had prepacked their belongings once the decision to leave had been made. Luckily, they didn’t have a lot of stuff, and slipped out to get it. The rest of the team was saying goodbye to Barry when they returned.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t have done more to help out,” Barry was telling Rip as he prepared to leave. “I can still stick around if you want.”

Rip shook his head. “You’ve done more than I could even ask for, Mr. Allen, and you have much more to do in Central City. Thank you for what you’ve done.”

“No problem,” the speedster replied as he shook Rip’s hand before turning to the others. “I guess I’ll be seeing you...whenever you land again.”

“You actually might be running into us more often,” Leonard cut in, bringing the attention to him and Sara. “We’re actually getting off here too.”

The other members of the Waverider stared at them in confusion. Barry seemed surprised that he wasn’t the only departing.

“This is a bit abrupt,” Rip finally said. “Is there a reason for your departures?”

“Are you guys going to go get married quick?” Jax asked. “Because you’ve been engaged a while, and that’s the only reason I can think of you guys leaving.”

Sara shook her head and smiled up at Leonard. “We found out I’m pregnant. And I’d rather spend the next couple months in Central City rather than hopping around time in the Waverider.”

The confused expression changed to surprise instantly. Jax’s mouth hung open as he looked between them. Stein saw him and sighed slightly. Mick was looking somewhat smug. Barry’s eyes were wide.

Ray was the first to recover and wish them congratulations, a big grin on his face. Stein was next, shaking his head and admitting he wasn’t expecting it. But he still gave them well wishes. Mick ended up hugged Sara and clapping Leonard on the back, looking happy for the pair of them. Kendra had given a loud squeal of happiness before jumping forward to hug them both. It came without warning, and both were caught a little off guard.

“You two are going to have one dangerous kid,” Jax said as he got over the surprise. “They’re gonna be deadly. Half assassin and half crook.”

“Reformed crook,” Leonard admitted. He had changed much during the journey and his time spent in what he referred to as ‘temporal hell’, although he rarely outright said it. “Although I don’t think what you’re thinking is how it works. I’m going to do what I can to prevent my kid from going down the path I did.”

“And there’s no way I’ll let them be an assassin,” Sara added.

Jax shrugged. “Still, that kid is going to have some badass parents.”

Barry chuckled and turned to Leonard. “I always had a feeling you’d end up turning over a new leaf, but this is definitely one none of us expected. Congratulations to both of you.”

Leonard rolled his eyes a little at the sappiness, but still smirked. “Thanks, Allen.”

“If Team Flash ever needs help, we’ll be free,” Sara chimed in. “At least for a while.”

Leonard nodded, and the Flash grinned at the two of them. “I’ll let the others know when I see them.”

“Rip, you’ve been pretty quiet,” Sara said suddenly, making everyone look at the captain of the Waverider. “If you’re pissed about us leaving, sorry we didn’t turn in a notice or whatever.”

The Time Master shook his head before he smiled at her and Leonard. “As unexpected as this development is, I always had a feeling that you two wouldn’t remain on board much longer after you got engaged. I figured it would only be a matter of time before you returned to your own time to live out your lives, although a child factoring in was not what I expected.”

He approached them now. “At the start of this journey, when I recruited you to stop Vandal Savage, I never foresaw the effect it would have on any of you. It took a while before I was able to see the changes you underwent because of it. The two of you opened up to each other in a way I never expected. Now, I cannot imagine a timeline without you two together.”

“So you’re calling yourself a matchmaker?” Sara teased.

“Hardly,” Rip shook his head with a laugh as he shook their hands. “The two of you decided the course of your own destinies, and went to great lengths for the other. And I admit, I will miss you.”

With some last goodbyes and the remaining team members making promises to visit (Kendra wanted to throw Sara a baby shower at some point, making Sara groan), Sara and Leonard stepped off of the Waverider with Barry. They made the speedster swear not to tell the others of Team Flash about Sara’s pregnancy before he sped off. Once he was gone, the couple stayed to watch the Waverider take off into the sky.

“I’ll miss it,” Leonard said beside her.

Sara nodded. “I will too. But we’ll see them again.”

With that, they left the abandoned lot together to head back to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, basically I wrote some fluffy sh*t.
> 
> Two more chapters until Volume 1 ends!


	99. Pre-Waverider: Sara stops Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JamiieBRN12 commented on Tales of the Crook and the Assassin with: Love Cap Canary fics! Prompt: how about in present time 2016 sara stopping snart from helping the bad guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of more adapted to pre-Waverider. I hope that's okay though.

Since she had left Star City, Sara had just been drifting. She couldn’t feel comfortable staying in one place for too long. Every week, it was a new city, a new state, or even a new country. There wasn’t a place she could ever let herself settle into. There was never a fit for her.

Her vigilante ways were still with her wherever she went though. If there was trouble, she was there in her black leather and bo staff. She kept to the shadows, and none of the criminals ever saw her coming. Her appearances never made the papers, which was fine by Sara. She didn’t want to be noticed anyways.

On January 2, 2016, she was in Central City, She hadn’t visited her mother yet, who still believed she was dead again. But Sara did watch from the shadows at a few places Dinah Lance went too, and saw that she seemed to be doing well. There were plans though to catch a train the next day to Star City to have a quick visit with her father and Laurel. For now, she was simply taking a patrol around Central City, keeping her eyes open for trouble.

At the outer edges of the city, she ran across a robbery going down. It was a sizable crew, but Sara felt confident she could take them down without her bloodlust rising up on her. Pulling out her staff, she disconnected it into two batons and leapt off the rooftop. She landed on the top of the truck the crooks were using, surprising them before dropping down to their level. They put up a decent fight, but soon they all ended up on the ground, groaning in various degrees and states of pain and injury.

A whining noise went off behind her. Sara spun around to see an icy blue jet of something heading toward her. She moved out of its main path, but it still managed to graze her side. It was cold, burning cold. A hiss escaped her as the pain hit her, and she looked up to see who had shot her. Laurel and Felicity had told her stories about the metahumans of Central City, and Sara couldn’t help but wonder if any of them happened to have ice powers.

The person who had attacked her didn’t seem to be a meta though. He was holding a large gun that had a blue glow on its side. Sara could only guess that it was what he had shot her with. Removing her hand from where it had been pressed against her side, she studied him to see if she could figure out who he was. The blue parka he wore had the hood pulled up, and all she could really catch was a pair of googles over his eyes and a smirk on his face.

“Thought you stuck to Star City?” he drawled from beneath the hood.

Sara wished she still had her sonic devices on her. They would really be coming in handy right now to bring this crook to his knees. Instead, she straightened up and put her batons together to form her staff. “Not so much anymore.”

Before anything else could happen between them, police sirens started to echo, growing closer to where they were. Sara stiffened a little. The man across from her had a similar reaction. It made sense, given that he had been in the middle of helping rob a place before she dropped in. But Sara also didn’t really want to be spotted. She wanted to keep to the shadows for now, stay out of the spotlight.

Only when she started to see the flashes of red and blue did she lower her staff and take her leave. She was a bit slower than she would have liked, which she blamed on her side. When she was back on the rooftop that she’d spotted the thieves from, her opponent was gone. As the police cars started to pull up, Sara headed away from the scene. The place where she’d been hit stung from whatever had come out of the gun that he had fired at her. It was going to have to be taken care of once she got back to where she was hiding out. Also, she was going to have to track down the bastard that had shot her. She wasn’t going to be forgetting him anytime soon.

Barely a few weeks later, she woke up on a rooftop in Central City. Not far away from her, Sara spotted a man wearing the same blue parka with a gun just like the one he had shot her with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so he shot her. But she's fine. They're all fine now.
> 
> One more chapter! Should I do fluff or angst before V2?


	100. Deaged Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locitarose asked: Captain Canary - I see a lot of deaged Leonard and I get that it's so we can see him have actual good days as a kid thanks to Sara but I really want a deaged Sara who attaches herself to Leonard and he's really good with her. It makes him think of the future he wants with adult Sara and he realizes that maybe kids actually could be part of that future because it turns out he's not so bad at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The last chapter of Volume 1. 100 little mini Captain Canary drabbles, plus a couple other stories. I can't believe I have done this. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.

Of course, the reason this situation came to pass was because something went wrong on the latest mission. Someone had tried to shoot something at him, and Sara had shoved him out of the way. The green beam that had almost hit him sent her flying back into the brush. When they recovered her after their adversaries had retreated, Leonard and the others found a tiny blonde child with wide blue eyes clutching Sara’s jacket around herself.

Gideon identified the kid as a five year old Sara Lance once they managed to get her back to the Waverider after explaing that they were going ot help her get back to her parnets.. The AI further determined that she’d been hit by a sort of deaging ray that had caused physical and mental regression. It was reversible, but another machine would have to be constructed. In the meantime, someone was going to have to keep Sara occupied, a task that would eventually end up falling to Leonard. She did practically attach herself to his leg after hopping off of the weird chair thing that she’d been on in the med bay, so he probably should have seen it coming.

Kendra had managed to coax the small version of Sara away from her new favorite person to get some clothes that fit her better. Sara didn’t really want to, but he managed to persuade her that he would still be there when she got back. So Sara ran along after Kendra, and Leonard sat out on the bridge, watching Rip and the nerds discuss the machine that would return Sara to her proper age.

* * *

“Hi, Lenny!”

Leonard looked up to see Sara, now wearing a shirt and jeans that fit her, running up to him. She threw her arms around his legs and grinned up at him. He couldn’t help but smile down at her.

“She wanted to get back to you,” Kendra said as she came around the corner. “That was all she would ask. ‘Where’s Lenny?’ ‘Can we go see Lenny now?’ I think you might be Sara’s favorite person no matter what age she’s at.”

Sara turned around and nodded vigorously. “Lenny’s cool.”

“So I’m Lenny now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow down at Sara.

She simply smiled innocently and giggled.

“She’s the one who decided to call you that instead of Leonard. I said your name once and she just called you Lenny after that. It’s her official nickname for you.”

“Well, I guess she has made it official,” Leonard said, bending down beside Sara. “So, is there something you want to do?”

“Is this really a spaceship?” she asked, looking up at the ceiling.

He nodded. “Do you want to see the rest of it?”

“Uh-huh,” Sara clapped her hands before grabbing one of his hands.

* * *

Turned out, Sara was quite hungry at lunchtime after a tour of the Waverider. So they’d gone to the kitchen for lunch, and Sara was now munching on a grilled cheese sandwich quite happily. At one point, Jax, Stein, and Ray came in as well to get something quick before returning to work on a solution to Sara’s problem. She stared at all of them, still unfamiliar with them at the moment. Leonard pointed them out to her and told her their names.

“Hi,” Sara said, waving at them. “I’m Sara.”

Stein nodded and smiled. “Are you settling in well?”

The little girl shrugged and gave an affirmative one word answer. “Yeah.”

“Hey, Sara,” Ray piped up, drawing her attention. “Want to see something cool after lunch?”

Sara looked to Leonard, as if wanting permission. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “You can if you want to when you’re done.”

When Sara finished, she followed after Ray when he left with Stein and Jax. As he watched them go, Leonard felt a small pang of jealousy that Sara was preferring to go after the nerds and Jax. But he told himself not to think anything of it. She was just curious about whatever Ray was going to show her.

* * *

He was shuffling his deck of cards absentmindedly when Sara came into the cargo hold. She wasn’t as quick as he was used to, so he heard her as soon as he clamoured down the stairwell that lead to his location. Once she spotted him, she plopped down across from him.

“Ray’s boring,” she announced. “He just kept going on and on about something boring. I didn’t understand it, so I left. But he probably is still talking.”

Leonard smirked at the thought of Sara leaving without Ray even noticing. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised.

“Do you know how to play Go Fish?” Sara asked.

A few minutes later, they were playing Go Fish. He used to play it a lot with Lisa, and he taught her other card games as she got older. Now, it felt odd to look up and not see the Sara he was used to, but a smaller, younger version. He missed the Sara he was used to. She was still with him, yes, but it wasn’t the same.

“Are you okay, Lenny?”

Leonard looked up and nodded. “Peachy. Why?”

“Because you look sad,” Sara replied as if it was the simplest thing ever. “Did something bad happen?”

He let out a slow breath. Telling her a part of the truth wouldn’t be too bad. “I have a friend who I play cards with a lot. I miss her a lot right now.”

“Oh.” Sara looked saddened now. “Where is she?”

“She’s…somewhere else right now. But she’ll be back soon. I’m sure of it. When she is, I’ll tell her again how much I care about her.”

“So you liiike her?” Sara giggled, grinning at him.

Leonard nodded. He wouldn’t lie about how he felt for Sara, even if he couldn’t tell her right now. “I do. I like her a lot. Even would say I love her.”

Sara giggled again and smiled. “I wanna met her.”

_“I think you’ll know her quite well,”_ he thought to himself before asking her if she had any nines. “You’ll be able to.”

As she soon claimed a few of his cards the next turn, he couldn’t help but think of the Sara he knew and himself. A small part of his brain could see him and Sara and a child together now. The thought made him smile a little. He wanted to spend his future with the adult Sara he knew, a thing he had been certain of after all the adventures they had been on, but his thinking had never gone beyond that. Maybe kids could be a part of it too if they both wanted it.

* * *

Twenty four hours later, little Sara was now an adult again. She had vague recollections of what had happened when she’d been a five year old. One of those recollections had been all the time she spent with Leonard, and how her younger self had thought he was the greatest person ever.

“Thanks,” she told him that night in the room they’d been sharing. “For looking after me. I must have gotten a little annoying at some points.”

“Not really. Although you did run off from Ray and he spent a good hour freaking out about losing you.”

“Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?” she asked next as she curled up beside him.

“I did, because I do.”

Sara smiled. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you are! The end of Volume 1.
> 
> But Volume 2 will be coming soon! More continuations of prompts in this one, more Earth-2 (hopefully, if I get E2 prompts), more Tangled AU, and yes, even another cat fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has bookmarked, reviewed, subscribed, or dropped a kudos. Thank you to all of you for helping me reach 100 chapters. Thank you for everything. This would not exist without you beautiful people.


End file.
